Cerberus Archives: Canis Minor
by Atelaar
Summary: When strange 'tourists' follow Kagome through the well, Inuyasha finds he's bitten off more than he can chew! An offer to help increase his fighting skills may give him what he needs to destroy Naraku, but can he survive the training?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. However, the other characters that appear here are my own.

Chapter 1 

Kagome could hear voices from the shrine area floating in through her open window. She looked up from her algebra book, glad for the small distraction.

"Visitors, " she thought. But the voices were not speaking Japanese.

She got up to look out the window. A group of three people stood in the middle of the courtyard. One of them, a Chinese girl, was turning her head as if searching for something. The other two people, a blond-haired man and a woman with mouse-brown hair, were watching her with some concern. They were dressed casually and seemed nothing more than tourists.

"It's around here somewhere," the Chinese girl said. "I can feel it, but I can't pinpoint it."

"Well," the other woman said. "Let's just walk around then, Mavis, and see if the feeling becomes stronger in any one direction. I understand this is all public area except for the house beyond the fence there."

The brown-haired woman looked up at the house just then and spied Kagome looking through her window. She smiled and raised a hand. Kagome waved back.

"I'll send the priest to help you!" she shouted down to the group. It was strange to speak in English. She had only started to study it and was not sure of her accent, but they had seemed to understand her.

Kagome left her room and clattered down the stairs.

"Gramps! Where are you? There's some English tourists at the shrine."

Her grandfather was in the kitchen pouring himself some tea. "Tourists, eh? English? Hmm – been a long time since I used that language. Think you could help me out, Kagome?"

"My English isn't that good either, but I'll give it a shot."

"Ah, well. I'll have to have my tea later." Her grandfather gave the teapot a disappointed look.

When they left the house, it took them a moment to find the tourists. They were standing underneath the sacred tree, looking up at it with interest. The Chinese girl had stepped beyond the small fence surrounding it and had both her hands on the tree's trunk.

"How can I help you?" the old priest asked.

"Ah! Are you the priest here?" the brown-haired woman said, in perfect Japanese. She tossed back her shoulder-length hair and smiled, her grey eyes filled with amusement.

"I am."

"What can you tell me about this tree?"

Oh boy, Kagome thought. That would set her grandfather off for a good hour. As he began to give the history of the shrine, the woman led him off, leaving her companion to watch over the Chinese girl.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked in shaky English.

The man turned to look at her, smiling. "I don't speak Japanese, miss." Kagome liked him immediately. He had short blond hair and dark blue eyes. He was not what she would have called handsome, but the smile he gave her transformed his face into something else entirely.

"I… try English."

The Chinese girl turned to look at her. "This is a god-tree?"

"Yes."

"I can feel it. It pulses with energy. There's another energy source around here…"

"What you look for?"

"God, Jonathan. You should feel the vibes coming from this girl!"

The Chinese girl jumped back over the fence and approached Kagome. Up close, Kagome could see that she was older than she had first appeared. There was an energy about her that Kagome recognized as spiritual power. The Chinese woman was a sorceress or witch of some sort, but did not give off any negative energy that would have told Kagome that she was evil. Quite the opposite, in fact.

"Shrine maiden?"

"Uh – no. I his grand-daughter."

"You have power, girl. Your name?"

"Kagome."

"I'm Mavis. This is Jonathan Windrow and that's his wife Kirsten over there, distracting your grandfather."

"You from … America?"

Mavis laughed. "We're Canadians." She dusted her hands off. "I need to find that energy source, Jonathan. I can feel it calling. The tree has a lot of power, but it's not what I'm looking for."

"Bone-eater's Well," Kagome said, then clapped her hands over her mouth.

"A well, you say." Mavis turned her head sharply to survey her. "What's the matter, girl?"

"Oh – you no want there. Dirty. Boards rotten – break under feet."

"I'll chance it," said Mavis. She suddenly spied the small shrine covering the Well. "Ah-ha! That must be it."

Kagome grabbed her arm. "No go there."

Mavis stopped and stared at her. "What's the problem? I have no intention of harming anything, child. What is it you don't want me to find?"

Kagome's English failed her at this point. Mavis looked at her kindly, then touched her forehead. Kagome felt something flow between them, something warm and non-threatening. No, this woman was curious about the Well's energy and nothing more. There was no evil in her, nor in her companions. And even if Mavis found out what the Well could do, there was probably no way she could use it. As far as Kagome knew, only she and Inuyasha could use the Well to travel back and forth between their respective eras.

"Okay, okay. I show."

Kagome led the way to the Bone-eater's Well and slid open the door. The musty smell had Jonathan coughing a little. Mavis pushed past her and went down the steps to the Well proper. She placed her hands on the edge of the Well and peered in.

"Amazing! Jon, this is it!"

"Oh good. Does this mean you'll stop dragging us all over Tokyo?"

"Oh – be a good sport. Come see."

Jonathan went down the steps and stood beside her. He looked down into the Well. "Gee! Golly gosh! Wow! An empty well. I'm really impressed." The sarcasm in his voice came through clearly to Kagome, although she had a little trouble understanding all that he said.

Mavis looked up into the rafters. "Ah! I can even see the ley lines. There's four…no – six! Six, Jonathan! That's almost unheard of! The node's right above the well."

"Whatever you say, Mavis. I can't see anything."

"What about you, girl? Kagome, is it? Can you see the energy lines?"

Kagome looked up where Mavis was pointing. She could not see any energy lines, but she could sense something.

"This girl has talent," Mavis said approvingly. "Maybe another candidate for Psicorin."

Jonathan crossed his arms over his chest. "Alright, Mavis. We've found the magic node that's been calling you. What's next?"

Mavis put her hands on Kagome's shoulders. "You know about this well, don't you? What is it used for?"

"No!" Kagome pulled away. "Not tell you!"

"Alright, alright," Jonathan said soothingly. "No one's going to hurt you, miss. Mavis – I think we're done here."

An unspoken message passed between them, and Mavis nodded. "As you say, Jonathan."

Without another word, they exited the building and rejoined their companion, who was sitting on a bench with Kagome's grandfather, listening to him lecture.

Kagome stood in the doorway, watching them warily. What did they want? There was something different about them, but she could not put her finger on it. They definitely weren't just tourists. She looked over her shoulder at the Well and shuddered. This Mavis, whoever she was, had power – perhaps enough to activate the Well. Could she cross over to the Feudal era? Kagome shut the door with a decisive click. There was no sense in asking her grandfather to seal the Well – he had very little spiritual power, as Kagome well knew. She did not have the talent to write the seals herself, either. Perhaps it would not be a bad idea to go across tonight and warn Miroku at least. He could set wards around the Well that would send an alarm if anyone came through other than herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Be back soon, Mom!"

"Kagome? Where are you off to at this hour?"

"I just need to go across to see Miroku and Kaede. I'll be an hour – maybe two."

"You're coming right back?"

"Yeah. I might bring Inuyasha with me, though. I told him I couldn't go back until the weekend, but you know how impatient he gets. That won't be a problem, will it?"

"No, not at all."

"Okay – see you soon."

Kagome slid the kitchen door closed and dashed across the darkening plaza to the Bone-eater's Well. She went inside and clattered down the stairs to the Well. Hardly hesitating at all, she vaulted over the edge and disappeared from view.

Three shadows detached themselves from the surrounding walls.

"Well, well."

"Stop with the puns right now, Jon. Mavis?"

"Yep. Let's see where our little friend has gone, shall we?"

Mavis stepped forward to the edge of the Well and her companions joined her. The mage raised her hands to the node above the Well and hummed an incantation. A flare of light from the Well lit the inside of the structure.

An observer would have seen that they had discarded the tourist garb they had worn during the day. Jonathan and Kirsten were dressed in skin-tight clothing, Jonathan all in black and his wife in indigo and light blue. Mavis herself wore camouflage gear.

Although Mavis appeared unchanged except for the clothing, her companions were vastly different. During their earlier visit to the shrine, they had had looked like normal humans. Now, they showed their true appearance. Both husband and wife had skin covered with tiny, pearlescent scales that reflected the light from the Well in rainbows. Jonathan's hair was now past his shoulders, light blue in colour and held in a ponytail. Kirsten's hair was a darker shade of blue, and she wore a braid in her hair above her right ear. Both of them had sheathed swords that hung down their backs in harnesses, and the belts they wore held various other pieces of equipment and weapons.

"Ready?" asked Mavis.

Kirsten nodded.

The three of them joined hands and leaped into the Well at the same time.

"Wow! What a ride!" said Kirsten, picking herself up off the ground.

"Okay…" Jonathan looked up. "So now we're at the bottom of the well."

Mavis grinned at him. "I can pretty much guarantee that we're not in Tokyo any more. Did you not feel that transference?"

Jonathan shook his head. "I felt sick and dizzy for a moment there, but that's all. If you must know, I had my eyes shut."

"Chicken!"

He tucked his hands into his armpits, flapped his elbows and made clucking sounds. "I'm still new to this shit, remember?"

"Jon, you'll just have to learn to trust Mavis. She's spent the last ten years on a world where magic really works and has reached mage status quicker than any other student." Kirsten put her hands on her hips. "Okay – let's get out of here. Jon, need a lift."

Jonathan backed to the side of the well. "Not much room here, love."

"Well, you'll just have to toss me as hard as you can."

Kirsten backed away as far as she could then dashed towards her husband. He made a step with his hands as she leaped at him, catching her foot. He propelled her upwards as hard as he could and was gratified to see her sail over the edge of the well. In moments, Kirsten lowered a line to them and gave an all-clear sign.

Jonathan helped Mavis get a grip on the line so Kirsten could draw her upwards. When the line was again lowered, he grabbed it and walked up the wall rapidly, and clambered over the side of the well.

They were in an open glade, surrounded by forest. There was no sign of any modern buildings and the air was quiet and pure. Kirsten was surveying their surroundings with a keen eye. She sniffed the air.

"Wood fires," she said. "About half a klick, I think."

"Yeah," Jonathan agreed.

"People in that direction." Kirsten pointed. "Bet our girl's there."

"Shall we?" Mavis said.

"Oh, definitely." Kirsten grinned at her. "We'll use the trees for cover, though. Stick close to Jonathan, okay? I'll be point and scout a little ahead."

The three of them faded into the trees and passed silently through the edge of the forest until they reached the outskirts of a village. There was little movement about the rough-hewn houses, although they could see some men near a horse corral.

As they watched, they saw Kagome emerge from one of the houses. She had two men with her. One of the men had long silver hair and wore a red kimono. He had a sword sheath thrust through his sash. The other man was dark-haired and wore long, dark robes. This man carried what looked to be a staff.

"'Bye!" Kagome waved at the other people standing in the doorway.

"Be careful, child!" called an elderly woman in red and white.

"I'm fine with Inuyasha and Miroku."

"Yes, Lady Kaede," the man in the dark robes said. "I'll just set the wards as Kagome has asked and be right back."

Kirsten was the only one of the group who knew any Japanese. "The one in the dark robes seems to be a priest or something. He said he was going to set wards – probably around the well."

"Intercept?" Jonathan asked.

"We'll have to." Mavis moved restlessly. "That one has power – almost as much as the girl. And the other one with them – there's something really strange about him. He may be a mutant or something."

"All right. Back the way we came. We'll have to intercept before the wards can be set, just in case Mavis can't break them," Kirsten said.

Mavis made an annoyed sound.

Kirsten glanced back at her. "Mavis – I know you're mage class, and I respect that. But that young fella there is an unknown."

"Point taken," Mavis said shortly.

They went back the way they came, hoping to beat Kagome and her friends to the Well. But winding their way through the trees had slowed them enough that when they arrived, they could see the dark-robed man already beside the Well. Kagome and the silver-haired man were some distance away, speaking quietly together.

"We need to be quick," Mavis said urgently. "He's already set two of the wards. Damn – he's fast."

"I'm on it."

Kirsten burst from the trees and went into strike-mode. For a few moments, she would be super-fast and very hard to stop. She knocked the robed man flying and grabbed the sutra he had been working on, tearing it in two as she passed. He cried out in pain and surprise and took a swipe at her with his staff. He missed.

Kagome turned from her companion to see the robed man fall to the ground. "Miroku!" she shouted.

The silver-haired man immediately leaped in Kirsten's direction, drawing his sword. Kirsten's silver eyes widened as she watched a normal-sized, rather beat-up katana transform into an enormous gleaming sword that looked too heavy for the man to hold. She had time to draw her own sword, but knew it would not be enough. She parried the thrust the silver-haired man made at her and jumped away. He came after her with amazing speed.

"Who are you! What do you want here!" he yelled at her.

Kirsten gulped. This man was nearly as fast as she was, and strong too, if he could wield a monstrous sword like that. Retreat seemed like the only viable option. She vaulted away, but was not quite fast enough. He had leaped above her to an amazing height – far higher than fifteen feet she could manage and was coming down fast with the huge blade pointed at her heart.

"Holy shit!" Jonathan screamed as he dived at his wife and managed to knock her beyond the reach of the silver-haired man. He fell across her as they hit the ground and rolled, Kirsten flinging her sword away so she would not skewer him.

"Oh that's just fine, Jon!" she hissed at him. "It'll take me forever to find the sword in this overgrowth."

"Well, pardon me for saving your life."

"Alright. Just who the hell are you?"

They looked up to find the silver-haired man standing over them with his huge blade resting negligently on his shoulder. Kirsten was not taken in for a moment by his casual stance. This was a fighting man, plain and simple, and warriors were creatures that Kirsten knew how to deal with.

Kagome ran up beside the silver-haired man and put her hand on his arm. "Wait a minute, Inuyasha. I think I know them."

She gasped when she took a good look at the couple on the ground. "You – you're the tourists from this afternoon! But you look…different." She patted her companion's arm. "It's okay, Inuyasha. I don't think they'll try to hurt us."

Inuyasha snorted. "I'm not letting my guard down just yet. See to Miroku, Kagome."

"Oh, I'm fine," said the other man, getting to his feet and dusting himself off. "I'll have to start over again with the sutras, though."

Mavis broke cover and ran across the clearing. Miroku watched her progress with some amusement.

"Oh, look, Inuyasha. There's another one."

Kagome looked over. "That's Mavis. Don't hurt her, Miroku. She's … like a witch or something, but she's not bad."

"Mavis is a mage, Kagome," said Kirsten in Japanese. "We just wanted to stop you from setting wards around the well. They may have prevented us from getting back again."

Kagome put her hands on her hips and glared at Mavis, who had come up to them panting with her exertions. "You!" she said in English. "You follow me!"

"That we did," Mavis said.

"They speak some strange language," Miroku observed.

"It's English – from my time," Kagome said.

Kirsten pushed her husband aside and got to her feet. "Mavis has been hot on the trail of some mystic energy that originates from this well of yours, Kagome. It was quiescent until recently, when you must have activated it. We were merely curious and wanted to make sure that nothing foul corrupts it."

"Inuyasha and I seem to be the only ones that can use it."

"That's not strictly true, Kagome," the silver-haired man said. "Remember Yura? Her hair made it through."

"But technically you brought it through, Inuyasha. It couldn't come through on its own."

"So – what is this place?" Kirsten asked. She bent to help Jonathan up.

"This is the Feudal era," Kagome said.

Inuyasha took a good look at the couple in front of him and gasped. "Are you … demons of some kind?"

Kirsten chuckled. "No, sir. We're mutants, my husband and I. What about you? You're not human." She stared at the pointed ears that stuck out from his shaggy hair.

"Oh – Inuyasha's a dog demon," Kagome said. "A half-demon to be precise."

"Demon?" Kirsten turned to Mavis and spoke in English. "Kagome says this fella here is a half-demon."

"Really? Well, that would explain what I felt earlier. And that sword of his…"

"Tetsusaiga," Kagome said. "Inuyasha inherited the sword from his father who was a full demon."

Kirsten sucked in her breath. "A named sword? Ay-yi, no wonder it's powerful."

"Y'know," Inuyasha drawled, "this could take all night. Can we find somewhere else to talk?"

Kirsten shrugged. "We could go back across to the shrine."

"I did tell Mom I'd only be a couple hours, Inuyasha. Maybe we could take them across and see if we can get this sorted out."

Inuyasha nodded. "Alright. Miroku?"

"Oh – no problem here. I'll let the others know what's going on."

Inuyasha found Kirsten's sword for her by the expedient method of stepping on it. "Ouch! Dammit!" He bent and picked up the sword and examined it for a moment.

"Nice blade." He reversed the sword in his hand and offered it to Kirsten. "Drop this?"

She took the offered blade with a quick nod of her head and slid it back into its sheath. "Thanks. You know, that Tetsusaiga's a big sucker, but you don't really know how to properly wield it."

"Really? Want an introduction to my Wind Scar and Backlash Wave? It can be arranged quite easily." He gave her a feral grin and bounced the Tetsusaiga on his shoulder.

"I was referring to your technical skills," Kirsten said.

He snorted at her. "My technical skills are fine." He swept the monstrous sword in a shallow arc and resheathed it as it transformed back to a more normal size. The half-demon folded his hands inside his voluminous sleeves with a smirk on his face at Kirsten's rather astounded stare. He was not in the least impressed by this small woman.

"As you say." _Take me lightly, will you?_ Kirsten thought. _Big mistake, goofus._

Before the half-demon could move, Kirsten had lunged forward and pulled the Tetsusaiga from its sheath at his waist. She tapped the tip of the blade under his chin.

"You're far too slow." Kirsten returned the sword to its sheath as the half-demon glared at her with something closer to respect. She patted the hilt. "And you have no notion how to properly care for a blade."

"Pretty fast for a … whatever you are."

"If you want to be swinging a sword like that around, you should know how to use it to the fullest. You have the basics, but you're no swordsman."

"And you are." He did not sound convinced.

"I, sir, am a Weaponsmaster. To the uninitiated, that means I am expert in the use of at least five different weapons. I have been trained by the best the world has to offer, and in many disciplines, including ninja."

Inuyasha's eyes widened at this. "Well," he drawled. "Maybe I haven't been trained by the best, but I like to think I'm not too bad."

"You could be better," Kirsten told him. "Put yourself in our hands, and inside of six months, you would be complete master of that sword."

As the strange woman turned away to speak to Kagome, Inuyasha thought about what she had said. He listened with half an ear as Kagome gave Miroku a message to take back to the others and saw him on his way back to the village. His gaze rested on the young girl he loved more than anything else in the world. What if this woman Kirsten spoke the truth and could teach him? What if enhancing his skills meant he could finally defeat his enemy once and for all?

Inuyasha was very quiet as the trek back through the Well was organized. The three interlopers went ahead of himself and Kagome. He waited until the way was clear before he slid his arm about the young girl's waist and held her close to him.

"Ready?"

"Let's go, Inuyasha."

He jumped into the well, bearing Kagome with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Hi, Mom! I've brought some guests!"

Mrs. Higurashi turned to see her daughter coming through the door with Inuyasha and three others in tow. Inuyasha had become a familiar sight over the past few months, so she was not in the least surprised to see him. The rest of the group, though, were so strange that she thought at first that Kagome had found a way to bring others through the Well.

"Sango?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, looking at the small, blue-haired woman who seemed to be a warrior of some kind, judging by the weapons she bore. She had always thought Sango was younger and more normal-looking.

Kagome giggled. "Oh, Mom! That isn't Sango!"

The small woman stepped forward, offering her hand. "My name is Kirsten MacAllister, madam. I'm also known as Cobra. This is my husband, Jonathan Windrow, also known as Dragon. And our colleague, Mavis Hsia."

Mrs. Higurashi shook Kirsten's hand in a slight daze. "Won't you come in?"

"Thank you. I'm sorry, but I'm the only one of my colleagues that speaks Japanese. " She turned to the others and spoke in English, introducing Kagome's mother.

The two others stepped forward in turn to shake Mrs. Higurashi's hand.

"Well… could I get you anything?"

"I think we're fine, thanks. "

"Could we maybe get on with this?" Inuyasha had flung himself into one of the kitchen chairs and was impatiently jogging a leg up and down and drumming his fingers on the table.

"Young man, you are sadly lacking in manners," Kirsten said severely. "And patience."

To everyone's surprise, Inuyasha did not bark back a reply, but instead looked chagrined. He stopped his drumming and straightened in the chair.

"Better."

"My goodness," Mrs. Higurashi said. "You seem to have a positive effect on him." She leaned forward and whispered. "How long can you stay?"

Inuyasha settled himself comfortably against the side of Kagome's bed. He listened to her steady breathing, his reassurance that she slept soundly. Although it was not necessary here, he kept watch, allowing himself only a light doze. However, even if he wanted to sleep, his mind was too busy with everything he had learned that evening.

He thought about the three people who had found their way through the Well. They had said they came from Ca-na-dah, a land he'd never heard of. Kagome had told him it was on the other side of the world – a concept he had great difficulty with. If they were an example of this country's denizens, then it must be a strange place indeed!

Inuyasha had been very reluctantly impressed with Cobra, as she called herself. She was astounding in her capabilities. He smiled grimly, thinking that his brother Sesshomaru would probably get along great with her – once she'd kicked his butt for him. He'd like to see her grab the Tenseiga or even the Tokijin from his arrogant brother. The look on Sesshomaru's handsome, normally impassive face would be priceless!

And if Cobra was that impressive, how much better might the Dragon be? He had not drawn his sword at all, and indeed seemed to be subordinate to the woman he claimed as wife. Although Inuyasha was used to women warriors, they were far and few between in his time. Sango was good with a blade, but she had never offered to spar with him.

Were these strangers serious about teaching him? Cobra had spoken of monsters called Krulls that had one time threatened freedom here in Kagome's time. She and her husband were part of a group of specially trained warriors that fought these creatures. She had explained how the Krulls had been beaten back for the time being. Kagome had never heard of these monsters, whatever they were, but did not disbelieve their story.

Cobra had told him that the majority of the Krull-fighters were normal humans like his friends. She had not wanted to give him the idea that everyone in this group of hers was as formidable as herself and Dragon. He did not understand what a mutant was, even though Kagome had tried to explain it to him after they had left.

What if Cobra could teach him? He never liked to admit it, but he was not the swordsman his brother was, and therefore the power of the Tetsusaiga was diminished somewhat. Cobra had said she could make him complete master of that sword in six months. Could he also become a Weaponsmaster like her? The Tetsusaiga and his own natural armaments were all very fine and good, but being master of a variety of weapons could be very useful against Naraku. He had some experience with staff, spear and bow, but that was all.

He turned his head to look at Kagome's sleeping form. She had turned away from him, so all he could see was her flowing dark hair and her shoulder above the blanket she had covered herself with. Inuyasha loved her completely, although he had never gotten up the nerve to tell her. He had always felt that Naraku would find a way to come between them, as he had done with Inuyasha and his first love, Kikyo. Naraku would be less inclined to use Kagome as a bargaining chip if he was not clear on Inuyasha's feelings toward the girl. The half-demon's unspoken feelings were a way for him to protect Kagome.

But, truly, what was he willing to do for love of this girl? How far would he go? All the way to Ca-na-dah? Six months away from hunting the Shikon jewel shards was a long time, but it could be more than worth it in the end. The only drawback that he could see was that Naraku would also have time to plan and implement his insidious little plots, and to grow stronger.

He would discuss it with Kagome. If she thought he should go, then he would. It would be nice if she would come with him, in that case.

Since there was no one to see and she was not facing him, he blew a kiss towards Kagome. Inuyasha wished he was brave enough to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless, as he had wanted to do these past few weeks. Demons scared him less than the thought that maybe Kagome wouldn't like his kisses.

"Kagome…some day," he whispered. He put his head down on his knees and willed himself to rest.

Over the next week, the three Canadians were frequent visitors to the shrine. Mavis went back and forth through the Well, studying how it worked. Kirsten did not come with Mavis and Jonathan every time. Jonathan explained to Kagome that the company they worked for had an office in Tokyo, and his wife was involved in meetings with her Japanese colleagues.

One afternoon, Jonathan and Kagome sat down under the sacred tree to wait for Mavis. Jonathan activated the device that gave him a normal appearance. The day before, he had demonstrated how it worked, and Kagome thought it was wonderful. She asked about getting one for Inuyasha, but Jonathan shook his head.

"Technically, Kirsten and I are not supposed to have them. They are alien devices. Understand 'alien'?"

"Spacemen?"

Jonathan nodded.

"_Real_ spacemen?" Her brown eyes were very wide.

"Yes. They let us use them because they trust us. We work for them."

"Really?"

"The owners of the company we work for are from other worlds," Jonathan said. "But don't tell anyone – right?"

Kagome shook her head vigorously. "Who would believe?"

Jonathan chuckled.

"So what kind of company?" she asked Jonathan.

"We deal in computers and robotics. TDN International."

"I hear of them. What you do there?"

"Well – in my Jonathan Windrow persona, I'm a software designer and programmer, specializing in humanoid robots and bionics. Kirsten is a designer of bionic limbs."

"Bionics…?"

"Artificial arms and legs – that sort of thing."

Kagome frowned, thinking hard. "I know someone who could use an art – arti – artifishal arm."

"Friend of yours?"

"No. Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru. He's not very nice."

"No? Then why do you want to help him?"

"Inuyasha cut off his arm. I think he feel bad about it sometimes."

Jonathan stared at her. "He… he cut off his own brother's arm?"

"They were fighting over who should get Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha won." Kagome pounded a fist on her knee in frustration. "I would tell story – but not enough English. And you – no Japanese." She laid a hand on Jonathan's arm. "Inuyasha is not bad person, you know? He did it to protect me."

"Okay," Jonathan said slowly.

"He likes you. Likes Kirsten. He asked me what I think if he asks Kirsten to teach him." She looked up at the branches of the tree. "On the other side… there's real bad demon – Naraku. He killed Inuyasha's first love. He does all sorts of evil things. Miroku has a hole in his hand… a wind tunnel. It sucks everything up. Naraku did that to his grandfather and curse came down to Miroku. Naraku caused all Sango's people to be killed – told her Inuyasha did it." She looked at Jonathan with determination in her eyes. "We all want kill Naraku! But… is difficult. He's strong. Clever. If Kirsten can teach Inuyasha, maybe that give us what we need to destroy him. Understand?"

Jonathan nodded. "Anything we can do to help? I mean – Kirsten and I are well trained. Mavis has very strong magic."

Kagome shook her head. "Not enough. Naraku can change shape. Look like anyone. He controls many other demons that will fight for him. I think only Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga – that's Sesshomaru's sword - can bring Naraku down. But that mean Inuyasha and his brother work together – and they no like each other."

"But your friend thinks he can do it alone if he has more training?"

Kagome nodded. "I not so sure, but he think so. He not so smart sometimes, you know?"

Jonathan laughed. "You're the brains of the duo, is that it?"

Kagome grinned. "I think… maybe if Sesshomaru has new arm, like you say, maybe he work with Inuyasha to get Naraku."

Jonathan studied the young girl for a moment. "You've really thought about this, haven't you?"

She nodded. "Sesshomaru is warrior – like Kirsten. Better than Inuyasha. But don't tell him I say so, or he be mad."

Jonathan laughed. "No, I won't tell your friend. I can tell he's a little sensitive about his abilities."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Jonathan spoke to Kirsten that evening about his conversation with Kagome.

"So – Inuyasha's interested in my offer, is he?" Kirsten looked pensive. "And Kagome wants me to offer his brother a bribe in the form of a new arm?"

"Well – she didn't say 'bribe'. But you can follow her reasoning. I couldn't get the whole story from her – language barrier, and all that."

"Hmmm. There's one meeting I have to attend tomorrow morning, but other than that, I'm free. I'll come over afterwards and see if I can get the story in its entirety. I can't agree to a commitment to make an arm for someone who may not want it, so we will have to get in contact with this Sesshomaru fella. Oh! Jon – I just realized what his name means!"

"Huh?"

"Well, it translates to something close to 'Perfect Killer'. Lord, I'll bet he's interesting if he lives up to his name."

"If I understood Kagome correctly, I'd say he probably does. " Jonathan shuddered. "Not sure _I_ want to meet him, though."

Kirsten laughed. "Oh come on, Jon. If Inuyasha doesn't scare you, then there's no reason to be afraid of meeting his brother."

"My love, Inuyasha is a kid, as demons go. My understanding is that the brother is a mature adult and a full demon, not to mention a superlative warrior. And with a name like his, if you aren't scared, maybe you should be!"

The next day, true to her word, Kirsten sat down with Kagome and got the whole story from her.

"I have no problem with training your friend," Kirsten said immediately. "If that's what he wants.

"But I cannot commit to building an arm for his brother without at least speaking to him first. Bionic limbs aren't built in a day, Kagome. It can take months. And my lab and my staff are in Canada, not here. Sesshomaru would have to indicate that he wants the arm and is willing to come across to this era for an extended period of time. He would have to come home with us and stay with us until the arm is built and tested. From your description of him, he'd rather go without the arm than pass any amount of time with humans.

"Then, there's the cost of the limb. Sesshomaru would have to pay for it in some manner. Or I'd have to present a very good argument to my boss for swallowing the cost.

"And then there's the problem of documentation for him and Inuyasha. It can be managed, of course, or… Well, since Jonathan already told you about the aliens, I _could_ arrange for a pick-up and transport to Canada. But they'd have to go on their own. Mavis, Jon and I will have to go back on the corporate jet, since I flew it here."

Kagome lowered her head. "Lots of problems, no?"

"Well, they're not insurmountable. I take it that if Inuyasha wants to come with me to be trained, you would be coming as well?"

The young girl blushed. "I'd like that… if Mom says I can."

"You love that young pup, do you?"

Kagome raised her hands to her flaming cheeks. "Is it that obvious?"

"Oh, yeah." Kirsten smiled gently. "Not to worry, dear. I won't say a word."

"So you'll train Inuyasha?"

"If he asks me to. " Kirsten frowned. "His brother is a different matter altogether."

In a short period of time, Kirsten had arranged everything to her satisfaction. She spent some time in the Feudal era, speaking to Inuyasha about what he hoped to gain from training with her. When she outlined what she planned to teach him, his eyes had widened with eagerness and he had bounced about, wanting to start immediately. His other friends, Miroku and Sango, had stopped him from agreeing to her terms right away. Their concerns were easily dealt with and a commitment was agreed upon.

Kirsten was much impressed with Sango and asked her demonstrate her skills. The entire village turned out to watch the demon slayer take on the strange warrior from Kagome's time. Kirsten told Sango to come at her with everything she had, and the slayer had obliged. However, it took less than two minutes for the pretty slayer to be defeated, and Kirsten was not even breathing hard!

"Well – it would be very easy to make a Weaponsmaster out of you, Sango," Kirsten said. "You're about half-way there already. I'd like to take you and Miroku with us as well, but I will be spending a great deal of time with Inuyasha, and will need to concentrate mostly on him. It would not be fair to you. And my colleague, Tamisé, can't commit to training another Weaponsmaster, as he's busy with Dragon right now."

"What about me?" Shippo cried. "I'm gonna miss Kagome real bad. Can't I come?"

Kirsten stared down at the crying fox-demon. "Oh dear."

"Kagome is going to be very busy too, Shippo," Miroku said, coming over and picking up the small demon. "Neither she nor Inuyasha will have much time for you. But since Mavis can move others through the Well, perhaps we could come visit?"

"She'll be staying here for a while with Kaede so she can study the Well. I think it's possible to arrange a visit at the very least," Kirsten said, throwing Miroku a grateful look.

"That would be wonderful!" Sango said. "I've always wanted to see Kagome's era. I'd love to ride in a … a car. And see the shops!"

"In the meantime, I would appreciate your help in getting a message to Sesshomaru."

"That may take some time," Miroku said. "He moves around a lot, but then, so do we. I couldn't say when we would run into him again."

"Well… just deliver the message when you see him next, or find someone who can deliver it for you. If he responds, Mavis will contact me."

"You sure are brave," Sango said admiringly. "That demon lord scares me right down to the bone."

"He's certainly formidable," Miroku agreed.

"He's not met me yet," Kirsten said.

In the end, it was decided that Inuyasha and Kagome would fly to Canada with Jonathan and Kirsten. Mavis had gotten her visitor's visa extended so she could continue to study the Well. When she was ready, she would take a commercial flight home.

Documentation had been obtained for Inuyasha, but Kirsten would not say how, other than someone in a high place had owed her a favour. She had even managed to rush through a passport for Kagome.

They had gone on a quick shopping trip to get Inuyasha modern clothes to wear, so he would not attract too much attention. It had been a good thing that Jonathan had been with them, since Inuyasha had a great deal of difficulty at first managing modern fastenings.

Two weeks after the 'tourists' had followed Kagome through the Well, they were ready to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Inuyasha looked apprehensive as he boarded the jet with Kagome. He stared around, his golden eyes wide. He grasped Kagome's hand tightly and was reluctant to let go.

"This … thing… flies? Can I trust it?"

Kirsten translated his words for the benefit of Jonathan, then smiled. "You can trust me, Inuyasha. I'm the pilot."

"Relax," said Jonathan. "Kirsten's better at flying aircraft than she is driving cars."

"Gee, thanks," Kirsten said. "Too bad there isn't a doghouse back home."

"Because I'd be sharing it with Inuyasha?" Jonathan smirked.

"Now why would I put him in a doghouse? He hasn't insulted me…yet."

Jonathan threw an arm about his wife's shoulders and kissed her soundly. Inuyasha looked away, blushing at the show of affection. He had not understood the exchange between them and would ask Kagome to translate what had been said. She had obviously understood, because she was giggling.

"Okay – we have to get this show on the road," said Kirsten. "Jon, can you get Kagome and Inuyasha settled in?"

"Why don't you take him up front with you? Maybe if he saw what you were doing, he'd be less nervous."

Kirsten raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the half-demon. "Would you like to watch me fly the plane, Inuyasha?" she asked in Japanese.

"Okay." His voice was shaking with nerves.

"Then come on."

Kirsten led him into the cockpit and got him strapped into the co-pilot's chair.

"Now don't touch anything, okay?"

Kirsten got herself strapped in and ready. Inuyasha watched with fascination as she began her checklist and got the aircraft powered up.

"Tower – we're ready to roll," Kirsten said over the radio.

She was given directions on which runway to use and told to proceed. Inuyasha gripped the armrests of his seat as the jet taxied forward.

"Okay – here we go!" Kirsten said as she began the take-off.

Inuyasha watched as the ground rushed away beneath them and then suddenly, they were in the air and climbing. He kept silent as Kirsten communicated with the air traffic controller, receiving further instructions on flight path until she cleared the local airspace.

"We're on our way, Inuyasha. Look out the window and say good-bye to Tokyo!"

Inuyasha gazed out the window and gasped as he saw the city recede. Until now, he had never understood just how big the city was. He turned back to Kirsten with a thousand questions on his lips.

"Easy! Easy!" Kirsten laughed. "It's a long way to Hawaii, and there's plenty of time for your questions."

By the time they landed in Hawaii to refuel, Inuyasha had told Kirsten all about his background. He had told her about Kikyo, and had managed to choke out the story of their betrayal that ended with Kikyo dead and himself bound to the sacred tree. He told her about Kagome freeing him and how she had broken the Shikon jewel. He spoke of their many adventures, their victories, and their defeats.

Kirsten watched him when she did not have to watch the instrumentation. She wondered if he had any idea at all how handsome he was when he wasn't snarling at someone. The modern jeans and t-shirt Jonathan had coaxed him into suited him very well. He had discarded the cap he wore to hide his ears when he had come up to the cockpit with her, and his beautiful hair cascaded down his shoulders and back. Looking at his face, she could see that the childish contours of adolescence were giving way to more chiselled mature lines. Even though she had been told he was at least two hundred years old, he looked no more than perhaps eighteen.

She listened to his stories and marveled that he had survived to maturity with all that he had to deal with. Inuyasha was, when you got him going, a natural storyteller. He had a wonderful timbre to his voice, and she wondered if he ever sang. If he had any vocal talents at all, she knew her colleague Tamisé would find them.

They stopped only to refuel in Hawaii, then began the next leg of their journey. They would stay for a day in Vancouver before travelling on to Toronto. Kirsten did not want to tire herself unduly, for she had no relief pilot with her.

Once they were in the air again, Inuyasha seemed much more relaxed. Then it was Kirsten's turn to tell her story and Jonathan's. She spoke of the experiment that had irrevocably changed her forever, and how difficult it had been to adapt and cope. When she spoke of her family's rejection and how other people treated her sometimes, Inuyasha reached over and laid a clawed hand over hers.

"So you do understand what I've been through," he said quietly.

"Oh yeah. It was easier for Jonathan. He knew when he took the Psicorin that he would be changed forever. It was an informed choice he made. I didn't have that chance."

"But…" Inuyasha struggled to find the words he wanted. "You have succeeded in finding a place for yourself, not so? Like I have."

"We're alike in many ways, you and I," Kirsten agreed. "That's why I think we will deal well together."

OoOoOo

On the final leg of their journey, Inuyasha gave up the co-pilot's chair to Jonathan and sat with Kagome. She was tired, but looking forward to landing in Toronto and getting settled. They played cards for a while until they grew bored with it. Kagome pulled out a book to read.

"Read to me," Inuyasha asked. He enjoyed listening to her, even if it were one of her sappy romances. He was barely literate himself, and Kirsten had promised that she would see him taught more than fighting skills. Perhaps on the way back home, he would be reading to Kagome!

OoOoOo

Once in Toronto, Kirsten shepherded the group through Customs, providing translation for her two guests. Her special United Nations ID got them only slightly quicker service, but a lot more respect.

Inuyasha's fingers itched to have the Tetsusaiga at his side once more, but in order to get the sword through Security, Kirsten had listed it with her own personal weapons. He nearly cried with impatience as the Tetsusaiga was handled by a Customs agent who asked Kirsten what seemed to be a million questions. Paperwork was produced and gone over. More questions asked, which Kirsten patiently answered. Jonathan's weapons got the same treatment.

Again, they were forced to wait as every piece of their luggage was gone through. By this time, Inuyasha was ready to explode, but Kagome was stroking his back with one hand to try to keep him calm while using her other hand to squeeze his fingers comfortingly. She knew how frustrated he was.

Finally, the agents decided that they were free to go. But Inuyasha still could not have his weapon. Kirsten promised that as soon as they reached home, he could have the Tetsusaiga back with her blessing.

As soon as they entered the airport proper, Inuyasha forgot all about the Tetsusaiga as he was overwhelmed by the sights, the noise, and the smells of a very busy international airport. He did not know where to look first.

His ears twitched at the sound of a piercing whistle. He turned to the sound as Jonathan laughed and shouted something.

There was a welcoming committee, consisting of Tamisé Okronnorch and Tayne Newcastle, the two aliens who owned and ran TDN International. It had been Tamisé who had let loose the whistle to get their attention and now he waved vigorously.

OoOoOo

Kagome took in her first look at real aliens…and was disappointed at how human they appeared.

Tamisé was a tall man with flaming copper-red hair worn down to his shoulders. He also sported a braid like Kirsten's over his right ear. He was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, which did absolutely nothing to hide his muscular build. As they approached, Kagome could see that he was also a very handsome man with an infectious, friendly grin.

Tayne Newcastle was hardly taller than Kirsten was, and incredibly beautiful. Her dark hair was held in a complex chignon. She did not wear the Weaponsmaster's braid, although Kagome had been told she was entitled to it. She wore white pants and a striped navy and white tunic. Every inch of her bespoke her aristocratic status. Kagome had been told that Tayne was a member of the Royal family of her world, and she believed it beyond a doubt.

Kirsten ran up and exchanged an embrace with Tayne before Tamisé tried his best to crush her ribs.

"Don't tell me you missed me, big guy!" she laughed.

Tamisé kissed her soundly on the mouth. "Of course I did. I can't keep those female trainees under control without you." He let Kirsten go, so he could embrace Jonathan. The two men thumped each other affectionately on the back. "Back in one piece, eh, Jon?"

"Not if you keep pounding me like that," Jonathan grinned. He released Tamisé and went to kiss Tayne on the cheek. "How you doin', boss lady?"

"Fine, Jonathan. Welcome home."

Tamisé clapped his hands together and surveyed Inuyasha and Kagome, who had hung back, feeling a little out of place.

"Well, and who's this beauty?"

Kagome blushed as the handsome redhead took up her hand and kissed it. Inuyasha began to bristle, but subsided when Kirsten laid her hand on his arm.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Tamisé Okronnorch. Or Tam O'Connor to humans. And this is Lady Tayne vas-Milan."

Tayne came forward and shook Kagome's hand. "You may call me Mrs. Newcastle, Kagome. Among the star races, vas-Milan refers to my mated status."

By this time, Inuyasha was having his hand pumped by Tamisé.

"So this is the lad you've brought to train, Kirsty, m'love? Inuyasha, is it? Call me Tam, if you please. Our Kirsty will be your main trainer, lad, but make no mistake – I'm her boss. If you need anything or are unhappy about anything, come see me, and we'll see about setting it right."

Kirsten translated all of this for the half-demon, who stared at the tall redhead, completely bewildered.

Then Tayne came forward to shake his hand. "I speak Japanese, Inuyasha. But for efficiency's sake, we will be teaching both you and Kagome English. Welcome. I hope we can help you achieve your goal."

"Thank you." Inuyasha blushed. Kagome could tell that the half-demon felt completely bowled over by Tayne's beauty.

The one feeling that stuck with Kagome was that both aliens accepted Inuyasha for what he was. They looked him over, certainly, just as he looked them over. But there was no hesitancy to their greetings. Kagome liked Tamisé immediately and knew that the tall redhead was sincere in his instructions to Inuyasha come to him for anything at all.

Tayne had her stretch limo waiting for them. Inuyasha gaped at the driver, a young black man named Leo. He had never seen anyone with that skin colour before and stared until Kagome nudged him.

"Don't be rude, Inuyasha," she whispered to him.

"Is he an alien too?"

"No. There are people in the world with different skin colours. You'll see a lot of different people in a city like Toronto. We may look different on the outside, but we're all the same on the inside. "

"Oh."

"He probably thinks you look pretty strange too."

Inuyasha busied himself with looking out the window. This was only the second time he had been in a car, and he enjoyed the sensation. The limo was a lot quieter than the taxi in Tokyo, and a lot bigger as well. He was astounded at the number of other cars around them.

"So many…"

"There are over four million people living in the city and surrounding areas," Tayne told him.

"Four million…" Inuyasha could not conceive of such a large number.

He stared at the buildings he saw. He had seen tall buildings in Tokyo, but some of these were even larger.

"We'll take you to see the CN Tower soon," Kirsten promised. "You can just see it over there – the needle-like structure."

"How does it stay up?"

Everyone laughed. Inuyasha glowered for a bit until other things caught his attention.

OoOoOo

It was a fairly long ride to Jonathan and Kirsten's house. Kagome and Inuyasha were told that Tamisé lived right next door with his family. Tayne lived some distance away, but still close enough for quick visits.

Inuyasha surveyed the two large houses situated on a short private road. The properties backed onto a park in a ravine. Tamisé's home was closer to the main road, and sported a round tower at the side. Kirsten had mentioned that there was a pool at the back of the house. Her own home was slightly smaller, but not by much. Both properties were heavily treed at both front and back.

"You can go right down to the park and the creek from the back yards," Kirsten told him. "Tam, Jon and I often go for runs in the morning. You're welcome to join us, if you want."

Inuyasha nodded his thanks.

The group had hardly gotten out of the car, when the front door to Tamisé's house opened and a small blond boy ran out, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Our son, Ryan," Kirsten said with a grin as she scooped the child up.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha stared at the normal-looking little boy.

"Shouldn't he look more like his parents?" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.

Kirsten heard him and laughed. "Well, Ryan does take after his father. However, he won't look like us in our natural state unless he takes Psicorin when he's older. But that will be up to him."

"I missed you, Mommy. Did you bring me something back?"

"I sure did. Two new friends, Kagome and Inuyasha. They'll be staying with us for a while."

"Oooh." The little boy gaped at Inuyasha. "He's got funny ears."

"Inuyasha is a dog-demon, Ryan. But he's not a doggy, you understand? He's here so I can teach him to fight better. If you're really nice to him, he might show you his magic sword."

"Magic sword?" The child's blue eyes grew round. "Wow!"

Other people were coming from the house. Inuyasha watched as another little boy the same age came galloping over, clamouring to Jonathan to be picked up. This child had red hair.

"Is this your son too?" Kagome asked.

Jonathan laughed. "No. This is Tam's boy, Colin. How you doin', my man? Did you keep Ryan out of trouble?"

Colin shook his head solemnly. "Mommy says we're driving her and Nanny Frances bananas."

"Kagome, Inuyasha," Tamisé said. "This is my wife, Fawn."

Inuyasha looked away from the children as Kirsten translated for him and gasped. Although Tayne had seemed a perfect beauty, Fawn ran her a close second. Inuyasha had never seen golden hair before, and before he could stop himself, he had reached out to pick up several strands of Fawn's hair.

"So pretty," he said.

Kirsten translated for Fawn.

"Thank you." She smiled at him. "Kirsty told us how beautiful Kagome was, but she didn't tell us what a handsome guy you are. By the way, I like your hair too."

Inuyasha blushed when this was translated for him. He dropped the strand of hair he was holding and put his hands behind his back.

"Sorry."

"That's okay, Inuyasha," Kirsten said. "I'm sure Fawn understands. Let's get settled, shall we?"

They bid Tayne and Leo good-bye, and picked up their luggage to bring into the house. Tamisé and his family waved and told them to come for dinner in an hour, and then disappeared inside their own home.

"We're back and forth all the time," Kirsten explained as she ushered her two guests inside. "We share a nanny for the children and a housekeeper and handyman. Tam has staff quarters in his house, so they stay there. You won't see Nanny Frances much, as we keep the children at Tam's during the day. But you will see Rod and Heather around the property and in the house. They've been made aware of your coming."

"Hey, Ryan," Jonathan said. "Did you pick out a room for Inuyasha?"

"Mommy said he liked trees, so he can have the yellow room. Is that okay? And I thought Kagome would like the mauve room." Ryan stumbled a little over Kagome's name.

"Good choices," Kirsten said, as she led the way up the stairs to the second floor.

"Kagome – this room is yours."

Kagome peeked inside. "Pretty!" She disappeared inside with Jonathan trailing behind her with her luggage.

"And Inuyasha… this is your room down here."

Inuyasha looked over the room he had been given. He would have preferred to stay with Kagome, but it would also be nice to have a private place of his own to retreat to.

Little Ryan took his hand and led him over to the window to show him the bird's nest in the tree just outside.

"Mommy said you like to climb trees, so I made sure you got this room," Ryan babbled. "See? You can climb right out the window and onto the tree branch."

Kirsten translated as she set down his one suitcase beside the bed.

"Just don't you try it," Inuyasha warned, smiling down at the child.

"Oh no. I'm smarter than that. Besides – it's a long way down if you fall."

"So where's your room?"

"Across the hall from you. I'm glad you're staying with us, 'Yasha. I like you."

"I like you too," Inuyasha said and ruffled the child's hair. He smiled at Kirsten over her son's head.

"We'll arrange to have you and Kagome taught English tomorrow," Kirsten said after she had finished translating. "Things will be a lot easier after that."

"You can teach a language that fast?"

Kirsten grinned. "More alien technology. We have a machine that will put the language right into your mind. I used it myself to learn Japanese when I knew I had to make the trip to Tokyo. Jonathan didn't bother since he was coming mostly to bear me company and to help Mavis find the magic node." She took her son's hand.

"Why don't you unpack, Inuyasha, and have a bit of a rest. We'll go over to Tam and Fawn's for dinner in a little while."

"Okay."

He watched as they left the room and continued down the hall. Ryan was chattering a mile a minute. Inuyasha smiled. Shippo would love Ryan. The two of them would get along very well together. Suddenly, there was a pain in his chest. He missed the little fox-demon!

It took only minutes to unpack the few clothes he had brought with him. In the case, he found his fire-rat robes and changed into them from the jeans and t-shirt he had been wearing. He felt immediately more comfortable and at ease. Wearing modern clothes bothered his skin sometimes, since the fabrics could be so different from what he was used to.

Inuyasha sat on the bed and stared around the room, wondering if he had made the right choice. Everything was so strange! The smells were different. Hell, even the trees were different! He sniffed the air. There was Kagome's scent, familiar and beloved. He could even hear her humming as she put away her clothes. Inuyasha fell backwards on the bed, an arm across his golden eyes.

_I chose this. I wanted this. No matter what, I will have to see it through. Kagome's world was so strange to me, but I got used to it. I'll get used to this. At least Kagome's with me. And everyone's been friendly so far. I can do this, I know I can._

He smelled Kagome's scent approaching, but he did not move from the bed.

"Oh – here you are! Gee, this is a nice room, too." Kagome lay down on the bed beside him, propping her head up with a hand. "What's the matter, Inuyasha? How come you changed your clothes? You okay?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to be comfortable. And… I miss everyone already. Shippo would be going nuts, you know?"

Kagome giggled. "Yeah. He'd love it here."

"I was just wondering if I made the right choice, Kagome."

"I think you did, Inuyasha. We'll be able to tell more tomorrow when Kirsty takes us into TDN. Jonathan promised to introduce me to Mr. Kelso, who's Kirsty's colleague. Apparently, he's got a totally awesome collection of model robots from every movie you can think of. And he built them all himself. Jon said we'll likely just spend the morning at the office, and they'll take us around to some places in the afternoon. Do you want to see the CN Tower?"

"How exciting can it be to look up at a building?"

"Oh no, Inuyasha. You can go inside and ride an elevator almost all the way to the very top. They have a restaurant at the top, and Jon said we might be able to eat there. Wouldn't that be totally awesome? We can look out over the whole city while we're eating. The Tower's taller than the tallest tree you've ever been in."

Inuyasha snorted. "I guess it would be okay."

"Well, I'm looking forward to it."

Kirsten stuck her head in the door. "Hey, kids! Dinner time."

"Coming!"

Kagome sat up and tugged at Inuyasha's arm, which he still held across his eyes.

"Come on, Inuyasha. You must be hungry."

The half-demon allowed Kagome to tug him into a sitting position. He got up and followed her down the stairs, listening with half an ear to her excited chatter about the things she wanted to do while they were here.

"And before we go to bed tonight, let's take a walk through the park, Inuyasha. Jon says that there can be some not-so-nice people there, but they won't bother us if I'm with you. Maybe being near the creek and trees will make you feel better."

_How could she know? How does she always know what I need before I do?_

"Kagome…"

"What?" She turned on the stairs to look at him.

"Thanks."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

At Tamisé's home, Inuyasha and Kagome were introduced to Tamisé's staff. Nanny Frances was a young British woman with a delightful accent. Inuyasha loved to hear her talk, even if he could not understand what she was saying. Rod was a young black man, Leo's cousin. Tamisé explained that Rod was working for them while he finished school, with an eye to having his own landscaping company some day. Heather, who was the housekeeper, was an older woman with brown hair fading to grey.

Inuyasha loved Tamisé's home immediately. The diningroom was huge, with a table that could sit sixteen comfortably. One wall of the room had been transformed into a rock face with water trickling down in many different rivulets into a channel that ended in a small pond at one end. The other end of the channel headed in the direction of the sunken livingroom. There was a small, stepped waterfall going down to the livingroom level. There the water pooled into another indoor pond, larger than the one in the diningroom. Plants of all descriptions were landscaped around. There were even goldfish in both ponds. A small grid above the waterfall kept the diningroom fish from joining the livingroom fish.

The livingroom faced the back of the house and had floor-to-ceiling windows and a huge fireplace at the opposite end of the room from the pond. Although there were vertical blinds that could be drawn across the windows, they had been left open.

Inuyasha was surprised when the staff sat at the huge diningroom table with them. Tamisé explained that it was the custom of his people for the entire household to eat together, regardless of whether they were family or staff.

There was another surprise at the table: Tamisé's infant daughter, Breanna. The baby lay in a carrier placed on a chair between Fawn and Nanny Frances. Unlike her older brother, Breanna had the blond hair of her mother. She was a happy baby with smiles for everyone.

Inuyasha sat uncomfortably in his seat between Kirsten and Kagome. He surveyed the table with dismay. Where were the chopsticks? He looked at the implements beside his plate, but had no clue as to what they were for or how they were used. Tamisé laughed gently.

"Sorry, lad. Let me get you something."

The tall alien left the room for a moment, then returned with chopsticks that he handed to Inuyasha and Kagome. They were beautiful, much nicer than the plain wooden ones Inuyasha was used to.

"I'm not sure how much use they'll be to you," Tamisé said with a laugh. "We're having lasagna tonight."

Inuyasha stared at the food on his plate when Fawn served him. He had never seen such a thing! Tamisé was right: the chopsticks would be of little use. Nor did he see anyone else eating with his or her hands. Kirsten took pity on him and cut the lasagna up for him and showed him how to use the implement she called a fork.

The first bite slid off the fork back onto his plate. Inuyasha tried again, only to have the food drop into his lap. Kirsten helped him clean it up. The next bite at last made it to his mouth. It was good!

Inuyasha managed to finish his dinner without any further mishaps. Kirsten had kept up a running translation for him and Kagome of what the others were saying. Much of the conversation made no sense at all to him. He was glad that tomorrow he would be taught English so he could understand what was being said.

Breanna started to fuss in her chair, and Fawn picked her up, jogging her up and down.

"Here, I'll take her," Kirsten offered. "I'm done eating."

She stood up and took the baby from Fawn. Inuyasha eyed the infant with some trepidation. The baby gazed at him unwaveringly.

"Oh, she's adorable!" Kagome cried. "Inuyasha, isn't she cute?"

"I suppose."

The baby leaned forward in Kirsten's arms and grabbed a handful of Inuyasha's hair, crowing in delight.

"Owtch!" Inuyasha gently disengaged the chubby fingers.

"You're in for it now, lad," Tamisé laughed. "Breanna likes holding onto my braid, so she's bound to grab your hair as well."

Breanna reached for him again, cooing.

"Want to hold her, Inuyasha? I think she likes you." Kirsten's silver eyes shone with laughter.

"I don't think so…"

But Kirsten was already putting the baby into his lap. "Hold on!"

Inuyasha's hands came up to steady the baby. "What do I do? Kagome, what do I do?" There was more than a hint of panic in his voice.

Kagome laughed at him. "Hold on, like Kirsty said."

The baby grabbed his hair again.

"Owww! How do I make her stop?"

"Try walking around with her, dear," Kirsten suggested.

It took several tries before Inuyasha was able to get to his feet with the baby held securely in his arms. He went carefully down the steps into the livingroom and took Breanna over to the windows.

"Look!" he said to her. "See the wind move through the trees?"

The baby looked up at him uncomprehendingly. Then a wonderful toothless grin spread across her face. Inuyasha lost his heart in that moment, or at least a piece of it. In a rhythm older than time, he began to rock back and forth. Breanna made a contented sound. He smiled down at her and began to hum a song he remembered his mother singing to him when he had been very small.

He was unaware of the amazed look Kagome was giving him. His world became the baby in his arms and for a moment he dreamed that it was his own child that he held and sang to.

"Inuyasha?"

Suddenly, Tamisé was beside him, reaching for his daughter, who had fallen asleep in the half-demon's arms. Inuyasha let Tamisé take his child, and for a moment, felt bereft. He watched as Tamisé took his daughter off to bed.

"Well," said Kirsten. "That was amazing, Inuyasha."

"Yeah," sighed Nanny Frances, staring at him with admiration. "I think I'm in love."

Inuyasha blushed and came back to the table to sit.

"You've got a good voice," said Jonathan. "Do you sing?"

Inuyasha shook his head when Kirsten translated for him. "It was just something I remembered from my mother."

The dinner party broke up soon after that. Kirsten and Jonathan were staying for coffee, but Kirsten told Inuyasha and Kagome to go ahead and take their walk.

"Can you find your way?"

"Inuyasha doesn't get lost," Kagome said. "He'll smell his way back if he has to."

They had gone out and found a path down to the park. The fence at the bottom of the property did not stop Inuyasha. He took Kagome on his back and leaped over the fence easily. The creek was crossed in one jump. Kagome got down and started to walk beside him along the paved path beside the creek. She took his hand in hers.

"Huh?"

"I just felt like holding hands. Is that okay?"

"Sure. It's…nice."

They walked along in silence for a distance. People passed them on bicycles or rollerblades, startling Inuyasha once or twice. Kagome kept him from reaching for his blade when a group of kids whizzed by them on bicycles, shouting at the top of their lungs. One of them flipped Inuyasha's hair as he passed.

"Hey!"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome laid a hand on his arm. "He's just a jerk. Leave it be."

"But…"

"Leave it." Her voice was soft.

"Keh." He turned from her and spied a huge willow tree. "Now that's what I'm talking about."

In a bound, he was at the base of the tree. Another leap took him into the branches, where he felt more at home.

Kagome stood at the base of the tree, her hands on her hips and an annoyed look on her face. "Inuyasha! Come down."

"I like it here. Why don't you come up?"

"No, you come down."

"You come up." He grinned down at her.

"I can make you come down," she threatened.

"Aww, Kagome, it's such a nice evening. Don't spoil it. Come on. I'll help you."

He moved to a lower branch and extended a hand to Kagome.

"Alright," she sighed.

"Up you come," he said, grasping her hand firmly and drawing her up until he could put an arm about her waist to lift her the rest of the way.

He assisted her into the higher branches of the huge tree until he felt they had gone far enough. The branches were still sturdy enough to bear their combined weight. He sat down against the trunk and settled Kagome between his legs with her back to his chest. His arms went about her to keep her steady. He was elated when she leaned back against him.

"I won't let you fall," he said.

"I know you won't."

They sat quietly in the tree as the sky darkened. Inuyasha allowed himself to touch his lips to Kagome's hair, telling himself that she would never feel it. It was peaceful up in the concealing branches, listening to the wind's music as it sighed through the leaves. Inuyasha wished they could stay there all night, but he felt Kagome shiver in his arms.

"Cold?"

"It's cooling down," she replied. "We should go back."

"I guess you're right. I don't want you to catch cold." He shifted his weight. "Here. Put your arms around me and I'll get us down."

Kagome turned to put her arms about his neck. She wobbled a little on the branch and clutched at him for support. "Inuyasha!"

"Relax!" he chuckled. "I won't let you fall. Just hold on."

He held her to him with one arm, while he swung them out of the tree. Kagome shrieked a little and clutched him tighter.

"Good grief!" he laughed. "What's the problem? I remember someone flinging herself off Kirara's back in mid-air, so sure that I would catch her. Don't you trust me?"

He set her down on the path, but it took a moment for her to realize that she was on solid ground and could let go of him. Inuyasha took her hand again and they headed back to the house.

"It's getting colder," Kagome said. "Let's hurry."

Inuyasha snorted and put his arm about her waist to draw her close to him. "Warmer?"

"Inuyasha!"

"What? I'm just trying to keep you warm, that's all. There's the path to the house across the creek. Get on my back, Kagome, and I'll jump us across."

She climbed onto his back once more and the half-demon made a graceful leap across the expanse of water. He hit the ground on the other side and broke into a run, even though it was hard going uphill with his burden. In another moment, they were letting themselves into the kitchen of Kirsten and Jonathan's house.

Kirsten was in the kitchen, putting on the kettle.

"Hi kids! Have a nice walk?"

"Nice, thanks," said Kagome.

"Well, better get off to bed early tonight. Tomorrow's going to be busy."

"But I don't feel tired," Inuyasha said.

"Yeah! For us, it still feels like morning," Kagome said.

Kirsten laughed. "And tomorrow you'll feel like hell when the jet lag sets in. That's why we'll only be in the office for the morning. Jon said he'd take Kagome to see the robots after we run the two of you through the language program. But you and I, Inuyasha, will start to work immediately. My colleague, Spider Kelso, is expecting us and we'll spend the morning running tests on you."

"What for?"

"Well, I know you're strong, my dear. But we don't know exactly how strong. And you're fast too. We will test all sorts of things, mainly to see how you compare to Jon and me. Once we know what we're dealing with in terms of your physical capabilities, we can finish up a training schedule for you." She patted his cheek. "And if there's time, there's lots of people I want to introduce you to."

Somehow, that did not make Inuyasha feel good at all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** – just a reminder that I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, but all others are my own.

Chapter 7:

Inuyasha and Kagome stared around the impressive lobby of TDN International. There was a three-storey waterfall to one side, surrounded by potted trees and other greenery. There were plenty of benches spread around for people to sit, but to enter the building proper, one had to pass Security.

Employees had pass cards that were scrutinized by a security guard, even after they had been through a monitor. There were six lines for the security check, and the guards manning these posts were marvelously efficient at getting people checked in. Visitors had to stop by the Security desk and sign in.

Jonathan and Kirsten took the two of them to the Security Desk and chatted with the three men and a woman who manned it. Inuyasha and Kagome were issued Visitor passes and told they would get regular passes in a day or so.

Kagome blushed as one of the young guards winked at her. Inuyasha bared his teeth at the guard and took Kagome firmly by the arm.

"What's with you? He was just being nice."

"I didn't like the look in his eyes."

"Oh – you're just being silly, Inuyasha."

"Keh. You're a sucker for a handsome face."

"Oh? Was he handsome? I didn't notice." Kagome wore a sly grin. There were times when it could be fun to provoke the half-demon's jealous nature. "At least I didn't snarl at that girl when she gave _you _the once-over."

"What girl?"

"At the security desk, Mr. Observant."

"She gave me the what?"

"The once-over. She thought you were pretty good-looking too, if I'm not mistaken."

"Really? She did make some kind of hand-sign." Inuyasha mimicked what he'd seen. "Hey, Kirsty – what does this mean?"

Kirsten and Jonathan took one look and began to laugh.

"It means 'call me'," Kirsten told him.

"What does she want me to call her?" Inuyasha wondered. He frowned as everyone began to laugh uproariously.

OoOoO

Inuyasha decided that he disliked the elevator intensely. It made him nervous to be in such a small box. And to be crowded in with other people whose scents bothered him was no picnic either.

He sneezed and shook his head vigourously when they left the elevator. Jonathan did the same.

"God!" Kirsten said. "That musk perfume stank like three-day-old road kill!"

Inuyasha did not know what road kill was, but he concurred with 'stank'. He looked at Kirsten curiously.

She laughed and patted his shoulder. "Jon and I sympathize, Inuyasha, because we also have very acute senses. Once we've processed the two of you, I'll fix it so Cerberus will respond to a command from you for an express elevator. That way, you can go up and down floors without having other passengers on the elevator with you."

"Who's Cerberus?" Inuyasha stumbled over the name.

"Cerberus is the computer who runs this entire building. Hey, Cerberus! Is Kerry ready for us?"

"Welcome back, Kirsten," said a disembodied voice. "Hello, Jon. Yes. Kerry is ready in Lab Fifteen."

Inuyasha nearly jumped out of his skin. He began to flick the Tetsusaiga free of its sheath, ready to draw. His eyes skimmed everywhere, looking for the source of the voice.

"Easy, Inuyasha," Kirsten said, placing a hand on his arm.

"Oh!" Kagome squealed. "That is _so_ cool! Just like being in a science fiction movie! How come the computer hasn't said anything until now?"

"Cerberus will respond only when his name is spoken and if you happen to have the right clearance."

Kirsten led the way to the lab where a young blond-haired man awaited. It took a great deal of coaxing to get Inuyasha to lie down on a special couch and have a helmet fitted over his head. He had a deep suspicion of anything mechanical. He could not believe that he was about to be taught another language. He glanced over to another couch where Kagome lay with a similar helmet over her head.

"It won't hurt?" he asked Kirsten plaintively.

"No – not at all. Just close your eyes, Inuyasha. It will only take a few minutes."

Jonathan took up his hand and squeezed it, smiling down at him. Inuyasha closed his eyes…and promptly fell asleep.

It seemed only a few minutes later that someone was shaking his arm gently and calling his name.

"Huh? What? Did I fall asleep? Did it work?"

He opened his eyes to see Jonathan standing over him.

"You tell me if it worked."

Inuyasha gasped. "I…I understood you. Does this mean I can't speak my own language any more?"

"Of course not. If you're spoken to in English, you'll respond in English. If you're spoken to in Japanese, you'll respond in Japanese."

Jonathan helped him sit up. Inuyasha turned immediately to the other couch to find Kagome sitting up and regarding him with amusement.

"Are you okay, Kagome?"

"Perfectly fine. Feels funny, doesn't it?"

"A little."

"There's an adjustment period," Kerry told them. "The programming will settle in over the next couple of hours. Once it does, you'll never notice when you switch between languages."

"Well," Kagome said with a grin, "at least my grade in English will improve!"

OoOoO

After they left the lab, the group split up. Jonathan would take Kagome to visit Kelso's lab to see the robots, while Kirsten would take Inuyasha to her own lab to start the testing.

There was a woman seated at a desk outside of Kirsten's laboratory. She seemed to be part assistant, and part sentry. She looked up with a smile for Kirsten, but her jaw dropped when she spied Inuyasha standing behind the diminutive mutant. Inuyasha cringed, expecting screams at any moment.

"Hi, Sharon," Kirsten said to her. "I want you to meet my new protégé, Inuyasha. You did get my message he was coming?"

Sharon seemed incapable of speech for the moment. Her eyes were firmly glued on Inuyasha.

"Sharon? Shut your mouth, dear. You're drooling."

"Am I? Oh… sorry…" She rose from her chair and extended a hand to Inuyasha. "Hi there. Welcome to TDN. If there's _anything_ I can help you with…"

Inuyasha shook her hand gingerly, careful of his claws. These people seemed to be big on shaking hands, and he didn't want to inadvertently scratch anyone. He blushed a little at the look in Sharon's eyes. It was apparent that she found him attractive and that confused him even more. Shouldn't she be running down the hall, screaming?

"Down, girl," Kirsten said. "He's too old for you."

"Huh?"

Inuyasha hid a smile at the confused look on Sharon's face.

"Come on in, Inuyasha," Kirsten said, opening the door to her lab. "Let's get you prepped for a physical."

"Do you need help?" Sharon sounded too hopeful.

Kirsten grinned at her as she pushed the reluctant half-demon into the room. "I think he can undress himself, Sharon – but thank you." She shut the door firmly in her secretary's face.

"Wait a minute!" Inuyasha stammered. "Undress?"

"Did I forget to mention I was a doctor? Yes, dear, you need to undress so Dr. Kelso and I can do some of those tests we were talking about earlier. But right now, I'm just going to run a general physical on you."

"I'm not getting naked in front of you! Or…or anyone else!"

Kirsten sighed. She went to a small room at the back of the lab and returned with cloth in her hand. "You won't be naked, Inuyasha. You'll put on this gown. The only time you'll be naked is when we put you under the mapping equipment. And I promise that it will be just Dr. Kelso and myself in the room. Trust me, you haven't got anything we haven't seen before – unless, of course, you've got a tail you've been hiding."

"I don't have a tail!"

Kirsten ignored his annoyed growl and demonstrated how the gown was to go on. Inuyasha blushed furiously.

"It…it's almost as bad as being naked!" he griped.

"Inuyasha – I'm surprised at you. I didn't think you were such a prude." Kirsten grinned at him. "If you give me trouble over this, I might just have to call in Sharon. I'm sure she'd be glad to assist in getting your clothes off."

"You people are all perverts!" Inuyasha snatched the gown from Kirsten and marched back to the small change room. He pulled the curtain across roughly. Kirsten could hear him cursing in Japanese as he changed. For a prude, he could certainly use pretty colourful language when he wanted to!

When he finally emerged, the gown was on… more or less correctly. He had not removed the beads from his neck, however, and Kirsten eyed them.

"Those have to come off too, dear," she said.

"They don't come off. I can't remove them."

"Why not?"

"_Because_," he ground out, "they're spelled. Only Kagome can remove them, or maybe Kaede."

"Well, why haven't they?"

"Don't know much about demons, do ya?" Inuyasha grinned ferally. "The beads have a binding spell on them. Kagome's the one who activated them and only she can use the spell. It keeps me under control when I lose it."

"I understood the Tetsusaiga helped keep your demon side under control."

"Yeah – that too." He glared at her. "How'd you find that out?"

"I had enough time for several very long talks with Kagome while we were still in Japan. She likes talking about you…for some strange reason." Kirsten grinned back at him as he blushed. She patted an examination table. "Now hop up here and sit."

Inuyasha cringed at the word 'sit', but of course nothing happened. He climbed up on the table and sat swinging his bare legs as Kirsten got her instruments ready.

Curiosity got the better of him, and he began asking questions as Kirsten proceeded with the physical. She patiently explained each instrument to him and allowed him to handle them. He liked the otoscope and was permitted to insert it into Kirsten's ear.

"Hey!" he chortled. "I can see right through to the other side of the room."

"Yeah, yeah. Gimme that, wise guy."

The stethoscope was also interesting – at least until he placed it on Kirsten's chest and found he was a little too close to touching some objects he'd rather not think about too much, thank you. _Especially_ if he wanted to keep even a shred of dignity in the despicable gown.

Kirsten would not let him try the blood pressure cuff on her. She did not trust the look on his face, which promised retribution for the gown and the other indignities she had subjected him to during the course of the exam.

By the time they were finished, Inuyasha seemed much more relaxed. He had a playful side to him that he did not let many people see. And a quick mind, which even fewer would see. Kirsten guessed that much of his blustering was to cover up his vulnerabilities, presumably to keep other demons from challenging him too often.

Kirsten had Cerberus locate her colleague and ask him to join them in her lab, so she could introduce him to Inuyasha. When Dr. Kelso arrived, he found Kirsten explaining some of her equipment to an intrigued half-demon.

"Inuyasha, I'd like you to meet Dr. Kelso," Kirsten said.

Kelso came forward to shake hands. "Just call me Spider," he said.

Inuyasha jumped as if he'd been shocked and would not take Kelso's hand at first. He sniffed the air deeply before gingerly shaking hands.

"I guess you're okay. You don't smell of _him_."

Kelso looked puzzled. "Say what?"

"Naraku. We call him the demon spider because he and all his incarnations have a mark on their backs shaped like a spider. He's our mortal enemy."

"Oh. Well, you can check my back if you want, but I'm pretty sure there's no spider marks."

"Naw – don't need to. Most of the time, I can detect him by his stink alone."

"Spider is actually a nickname, Inuyasha," Kirsten said.

"If it will make you feel more comfortable, you can call me Henry. But I prefer Spider."

Inuyasha surveyed Kelso for a moment. Kirsten's colleague was dark-haired and dark-eyed, and not a tall man. He seemed to have a slight build, but Inuyasha could see that he held himself like a fighting man. He and Kirsten seemed to be perfectly comfortable together, and Inuyasha wondered if Jonathan ever objected to the presence of this man around his mate.

"Well – shall we get started?" Kelso said. "We'll use Kirsty's back door here to get to the mapping room, so you don't have to parade down the hall in that gown."

Inuyasha remembered the avid look on Sharon's face when she offered to help and shuddered. There was no way he wanted to try walking past her dressed as he was! "Thank you!" he said fervently.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Kirsten studied the half-demon as he stood under the mapping equipment. From a purely physical point of view, he was gorgeous from top to bottom. His silver-white hair flowed like heavy silk down his back and invited fingers to touch. And those ears! Kirsten had had to stop herself several times from touching them. His golden eyes, now closed, could be startlingly expressive. She smiled as she remembered the half-horrified, half-fascinated look that had been in them as she had handed him Tamisé's baby daughter.

As she had expected, under his bulky robes, he had a dancer's physique, lean and muscular. He stood unmoving, as he had been told, but her experienced eyes could see the watchful tension in his muscles. Any perceived threat would be instantly dealt with. There were traces of old scars on his torso and Kirsten sucked in her breath at the sight. Spider stirred beside her.

"He's very beautiful, isn't he?" Spider said. "Handsome just doesn't fit him."

Kirsten smiled at her colleague. "I guess not. He's going to drive the girls crazy with his looks. Good thing he's got a little girlfriend."

"Jonathan comfortable with you working with him?"

"Yeah. They like each other. Inuyasha needs men in his life to look up to, and he seems to have taken to both Jon and Tam. He never knew his father, I've been told, and his older brother won't have anything to do with him."

"That's a shame. You still want my help with the martial arts?"

"Well, I'm going to have Thorne teach him holhsi. But I could use you to start teaching his girlfriend, Kagome. She needs self-defense in a bad way. If she's more able to take care of herself in a fight, Inuyasha won't worry so much."

"Pays more attention to her than his opponent, eh?"

"Yep. And pays for it big time. That's how he got some of those scars." She shifted her weight from foot to foot. "He might not like you touching Kagome."

"Possessive?"

Kirsten gave a short, sharp laugh. "Yeah. There's trouble brewing there, I think. Kagome's told me she's in love with him, but he's said nothing about his feelings. I can see it in his eyes, but he's not declared himself yet. Nor has she. I promised Kagome's mother I'd keep an eye on the two of them… but teenagers…"

Spider laughed. "Raging hormones brutally suppressed, huh? And if I provoke his protective response, he might hand me my liver?"

"Literally. Those claws of his are sharp."

"I'll keep that in mind." He pulled the microphone to the examination room forward. "Okay, son. We're all done here. You can put your clothes back on."

Inuyasha's golden eyes opened and he blinked as the lights came up in the room. He moved away from the equipment and bent to get his clothes from the chair where they had been left.

Spider folded his arms across his chest. "He's graceful, I'll give him that. Tam must be ecstatic. Not often you find a natural Krull-dancer."

"Well – he does lose his balance at odd moments. I'm not sure why. Just this morning, I found him sitting in the tree outside his window. When I called him in, he moved through the branches as sure as any squirrel. Yet, he tripped over Ryan's slippers later and went sprawling. Something we'll have to work on, that's for sure."

She went to the door of the control booth and hesitated, her hand on the door latch. "Thanks, Spider. I'm going to take our boy downstairs and have him meet the girls. I might as well get it over with quickly."

"Not looking forward to it?"

"Man… there's a few of those girls I'm sure I'll have to peel off of him. He's got a quick temper, and I'm not sure he's used to admiration from ladies. They're usually pitching rocks at him."

"I won't ask why!" Spider laughed. "See you later!"

OoOoOo

"There are some ladies I'd like you to meet, Inuyasha."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because you'll run into them from time to time while you are here. There will be some exercises I'll be having you do with them. So, it's better to meet them now so you can all get used to each other."

"Used to each other?"

Kirsten sighed. "Inuyasha, has nobody ever told you how handsome you are?"

"Huh? Kagome called me cute once. But nobody's ever called me anything but 'filthy demon' and 'dirty half-blood'." His gold eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Whaddya mean 'handsome'?"

"Inuyasha, I can guarantee you that you're one of the best looking men these women will have ever seen. And they are not shy about expressing their feelings – on any subject. With any luck, the older ones will 'adopt' you and keep you from being mauled by the younger, unattached girls."

"Mauled? You mean they won't like me?"

"Oh, they'll like you alright. Too much. So we should tell them right from the start that Kagome's your girlfriend…"

"What! She's not my girlfriend! She and I…"

"Inuyasha, I'm advising you that we should put it about that she's your girlfriend. The women will be more likely to keep their hands off you when she's around. And the men will leave her alone if they understand she's spoken for."

"If any man touches her…!"

Kirsten took his arm. "Inuyasha, none of the men here would ever harm her. But if we don't tell them you're her man, some of them may ask Kagome to go out with them. How would you feel about that?"

He lowered his head and his ears drooped. "I wouldn't like it. But… I'm not her man. I really don't have much to say about what she does when it comes right down to it."

"So you're okay with it if some of Tam's men ask Kagome out? She's a very beautiful girl, and I'm telling you right now that I can think of several guys that will beat a path to my door when they find out she's staying with me."

"I have no claim on her." His voice sounded almost defeated.

"You can if you wish it." Kirsten patted his back. "Love's a bitch, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" His head came up and his eyes flashed. "Hey! Not fair!"

"If you feel that way about her, then you should speak, Inuyasha. Or you may risk losing her to someone else."

"I can't. Not right now. There's too much danger."

"Sounds like an excuse, my dear. Well, I suppose it's up to you. I wonder how Kagome will take it when she sees how attractive you are to other women? Could be interesting."

Inuyasha did not trust Kirsten's smile at all. He considered her words. He could see other men liking Kagome. She was friendly, outgoing, and yes, very beautiful. But women liking _him_? He snorted. _I don't think so_. Sango liked him, but as a friend. If he ever got out of line with her the way Miroku did, he had no doubt that his face would sport a red handprint on it. Most women would have nothing to do with a half-demon. Even Kikyo had wanted him to become human for her. There were only a few women that accepted him as he was – and they were all strictly in the 'friends' category. Except Kagome. He wasn't sure there was even a category for what she meant to him.

"In here, dear."

Kirsten held a door to a training room open for him. He went inside, all senses alert. He'd quickly learned that nothing in this place was always what it seemed.

But this time, it seemed the only danger here was from the avid stares of about twenty women of various ages. They had all stopped their activities when he entered. He gave a little bow in their general direction and waited for the inevitable cries of 'It's a demon! Run!' Instead, he got:

"Hey, Kirsty! Welcome back!"

"Whoa! Who's the stud?"

"You mean studmuffin."

"God, not another Tricon."

"Naw – can't be. He's not dark-skinned."

"Why does she always get the hot ones?"

"Hi girls! Brought someone with me, as you can see. This is Inuyasha. He's just learned English, so you'll need to speak slowly and clearly to him for a bit until he's used to it. I need all of you to help me out, because he's given me six months to turn him into a Weaponsmaster."

Many of the women started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Six months!"

"Is he kidding? He's kidding, right?"

"He's too pretty to know anything at all about fighting."

Inuyasha's face began to burn at this last comment. "I come from a long line of warriors," he said. "My father was the great demon lord of the Western Lands. I myself have defeated many demons."

"Demons?"

"What's he talking about?"

"Oh, just great! Best looking guy we've seen in ages, and he's a nut bar!"

"He's kidding, right?"

"Naw – he's totally serious. Get real, willya?"

"Did he really say 'demons'?"

Kirsten stepped forward and laid a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "He's not kidding, ladies. Inuyasha is a half-demon from about five hundred years past. I've fought him myself, so don't dismiss him because he looks pretty. This lad here is quite capable of giving both Dragon and me a very, very hard time.

"Inuyasha, these ladies are my own training group. Some of them have been with me for a long time. There's TC, Alaina… Jackie, stop waving, I'll get to you! Maria, Karen…"

Inuyasha tried to take in all the names, but gave it up as a lost cause.

"These ladies are the best of the female warriors we have currently," Kirsten finished.

"None of them _look_ like warriors," Inuyasha sneered. He was still smarting from some of their comments on his appearance.

"Don't take these ladies lightly, Inuyasha," Kirsten warned. "TC, if you please?"

"Oh, my pleasure."

TC was dark-haired and very pretty. Inuyasha watched with narrowed eyes as she got to her feet and came over.

"Hi there, sweetie," she said, extending a hand. "I'm TC and I'll be your instructor in manners."

Without thinking, Inuyasha clasped the proffered hand. Then he yelped as he found himself flying through the air. He landed hard on his back.

"Oh dear! Did you trip? Let me help you up."

Somehow, she had gotten behind him. He felt a hand in his hair, twisting cruelly as he was forced to his feet. Then the Beads of Subjugation were yanked tight across his throat.

"Can't breathe!"

"That's the whole idea, Skippy. Now say 'uncle'."

Inuyasha could get no leverage with hands holding both his hair and the beads. He managed to loosen her grip on the beads so he could draw a breath.

"Never!" he rasped.

"Ooo. Tough guy, eh? Well, ladies, don't we know what to do with tough guys?"

The hand holding his hair let go suddenly, but he felt the tie at his waist being loosened.

"Oopsie!"

His hakama fell about his ankles. The watching women howled in glee.

"Good thing your jacket and shirt are long enough, or you'd be showing us everything you haven't got."

TC let go of the beads suddenly and Inuyasha stumbled forward, nearly tripping himself on his clothes. He kicked free of the hakama and whirled, golden eyes nearly incandescent with anger and humiliation. He flexed his claws and leaped at TC, intending to miss but not before he had given her a good scare.

"Sit boy!"

_Where'd that come from?_ He had time to wonder before he fell face down on the floor. It was a _lot _harder than forest ground.

"Well!" TC laughed. "I'll have to remember that one."

"Only works for me," Kagome said from the door to the room. She marched over and nudged Inuyasha in the side with her foot. "What were you thinking, Inuyasha? And where's your hakama?"

"I've got them," TC announced, holding the cloth up in her hands. "And he don't get them back until he admits that I'm a worthy opponent."

Inuyasha got to his feet slowly, thankful that his shatsu and haori covered him to mid-thigh.

"Alright," he said with a snarl. He made a respectful bow. "You are indeed a worthy opponent. May I have my hakama, please?"

"Of course, sweetie. Help yourself."

He stalked over to get his clothes. As he took them, he leaned forward and snapped his teeth close to TC's ear. She did not move an inch and merely grinned at him.

"Watch it, or we'll have to put a muzzle on you."

"Try it, wench."

"Don't tempt me, darling."

"Enough!" Tamisé's voice boomed across the room. "TC, stand down."

"Yes sir."

"And you – Inuyasha." Tamisé glared at him with his fists planted on his hips.

Inuyasha winced, expecting a blast of ire from the huge alien. Instead, Tamisé began to guffaw.

"Don't take my ladies lightly, lad. Or they might hand you something you'd miss more than your pants."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

The next day, a very reluctant Inuyasha was half-dragged, half-carried through one of TDN's back entrances. The half-demon had not realized that Jonathan was so strong. Finally, he huffed and came in on his own. He would rather not have any of Kirsten's female colleagues watch him carried in over Jonathan's shoulder like a sack of rice.

"Just stop being silly," Kagome told him.

Inuyasha snorted and thrust his nose in the air. This did not work too well either, as he missed a corner and nearly walked into a wall.

"What's your problem?" Kagome said, annoyed. She gave him a push in the right direction.

"Inuyasha's pride was hurt yesterday," Kirsten said. "No guy likes to think that a mere woman can best him."

Kagome giggled. "Well, he did look kind of funny without his hakama. "

"Shut up, wench."

"Maybe I should try that instead of 'sitting' him next time." Kagome's grin grew positively wicked.

"I wouldn't recommend it," he said in her ear.

Inuyasha allowed his eyes to travel down Kagome's slight form with all the lasciviousness he could manage. It was not hard to do, since she was dressed, if he could use the term, in shorts and a halter-top. It had the desired effect. Kagome sucked in her breath at his heated look, unsure of how to react. For good measure, Inuyasha slowly licked his lips. Kagome gulped.

Jonathan's hand came down hard on his shoulder. He glanced over to find the older man grinning at him knowingly.

Kagome took the opportunity to increase her pace to join Kirsten, who had been walking ahead.

"Just be careful, son," Jonathan said quietly. "Teasing can be fun, but don't let it get out of hand."

"She asked for it."

"Maybe. But it will go hard with you if you don't treat women here with some modicum of respect. And believe me, you'd rather get the speech from me instead of Tamisé."

"Respect goes both ways."

Jonathan nodded. "Indeed it does. But here, you have to earn it. Yesterday, TC was just showing you the consequences of not taking the women trainees seriously."

"Are _all_ the women here like them?"

Jonathan shook his head. "No, not at all. But they should not be treated with any less respect than our female warriors."

"I don't understand what goes on here," Inuyasha said. "It's like two separate worlds."

Jonathan grinned. "I'll let Tam and Tayne explain all to you and Kagome. Right now, Kirsten has more humiliation to dish out."

"Huh? Worse than yesterday?"

"Oh – much worse. She's going to put you in a sensor suit so more tests can be run." Jonathan wiggled his eyebrows at him suggestively. "And it's my job to keep away the hoards of women that will want to ogle you."

OoOoOo

Jonathan was right: it was much worse than yesterday.

First of all, Inuyasha had to get past Sharon again. Her gaze made him decidedly uncomfortable, even though her morning greeting was unexceptional.

Secondly, there was having to strip down in front of Kirsten. Inuyasha had not wanted to do so. She had offered to call Spider in to help with the suit, but he had shook his head. With a sigh, he started to remove his clothes, reminding himself that she had seen all he had to offer during the course of the physical yesterday.

Then there was the sensor suit itself. Inuyasha would have bolted from the room regardless of his state of undress if he had not remembered that Sharon was sitting right outside. Not to mention that the entire floor was full of other women.

Kirsten sighed and shook her head after he finished sputtering out rather inventive variations of 'I'm not wearing that!'

"Okay, Mr. Prim and Proper. Let's start with the feet, shall we?"

It took some time to get Inuyasha into the sensor suit. He was not sure he liked it, although he barely felt it on his skin. It covered every part of him from the neck down, including his feet. Kirsten showed him the release tabs at the waist, so he could relieve himself without taking the suit off. He was able to pull the gloves off and put them back on without help, although it took a little practice.

Kirsten walked around him, making sure that the suit fit properly and was not bunching or pulling.

"How does it feel?" she asked him.

"Like I'm wearing nothing," he replied. "I thought it would be heavy, but it's not."

"Ay-yi-yi, Kirsty, lass! Are you trying to start a riot?"

Tamisé was standing in the doorway, looking at Inuyasha with some consternation, while keeping an interested Sharon back with one hand. He came into the room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

"What's with you, Tam? You've seen people in sensor suits before."

"Kirsty, love, take another look. I think I shall go find one of my old fighting kilts for the lad. And a sweatsuit. Do _not_ move from this room until I'm back." He left as quickly as he had come.

"What's he going on about?" Kirsten muttered as she looked over the half-demon again. "Oh! Oh my. Yes, I see what he means."

"What?"

"Never mind, dear. We just need to cover you up a little."

Inuyasha looked down. "Uhh. Yeah."

It was a short while before Tamisé returned.

"Here you go, Inuyasha," Tamisé said and tossed him a leather garment.

The half-demon caught it neatly and held it up. "What's this?"

"A fighting kilt from my younger days. It'll cover you up without interfering with the sensor suit and Kirsty's visual."

"Thanks."

Kirsten helped him slide the kilt on and secure it around his waist. The strips of leather covered him to mid-thigh, but did not interfere with his movement at all.

"Oh, much better," Kirsten said.

"Indeed," Tamisé concurred, raising an eyebrow. "Here, lad. You'll need this for your weapon."

Inuyasha was given a sword harness to buckle about his waist. With some adjustment, the Tetsusaiga was secured in it to his satisfaction.

Kirsten insisted on putting Inuyasha's hair in a loose braid so she would be able to see more of his back. It felt strange to have his hair confined in such a manner, but he enjoyed the quick brushing she gave him and the feel of her fingers as she created the braid.

Her scent floated around him and he found it very pleasant indeed. Was she in heat? If so, then she smelled different from the way Sango and Kagome did when it was their time. Kirsten was wearing brightly patterned capri tights with an oversized tunic, and Inuyasha liked the way the clothing called attention to her shapely legs.

He had never paid much attention to women's legs until he met Kagome. It had taken him some time to get used to her strange clothes and the amount of skin they exposed. In the modern era, it seemed women could get away with wearing next to nothing in public. Inuyasha had been scandalized when he had gotten a glimpse of one of the bathing suits Kagome had brought with her. She had told him it was called a bikini and was perfectly acceptable. He had devoutly hoped she would never wear it in front of Miroku. He valued his friendship with the monk, and would hate to ruin it by being obliged to knock him silly over Kagome.

Kirsten ruffled his hair and patted him on the back to announce she was done with getting him ready. Tamisé circled about him, studying him with an experienced eye.

"Okay," the big alien said. "You'll do." He tossed more clothes in Inuyasha's direction. "You might want to put on this tracksuit to traverse the corridors. It'll be a little bulky with the kilt underneath, but it'll keep you from being mobbed."

"How far do we have to go?" Inuyasha asked, as he pulled on the tracksuit.

"The lowest basement level," Tamisé replied. "I've got Cerberus holding an elevator for us. Spider's at the training room already."

The tall redhead opened the door and took a quick look about. Tamisé motioned Inuyasha forward. "Come on then, lad. Let's move before we have an audience."

Inuyasha did not have to be told twice. They went quickly to the elevator lobby without encountering too many people. As promised, there was an elevator just for them.

There were six sub-basements to the TDN building, and they found themselves standing outside a room on the lowest level. Kirsten had been explaining the layout of the building to Inuyasha on the way down, but he had only been listening with half an ear. They were greeted at the training room door by a mixed group of people.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. Well, at least there were as many men as there were women. And they all looked friendly. None of them had rocks or other projectiles in their hands, as far as he could see.

"Back, back!" Tamisé ordered, sweeping his hand in front of him. "You'll scare the lad half to death, you will."

"But we just want to watch, Tam," one of the men said.

"Not today, David. You are all making him nervous. Let us get this testing done this morning. I've got a reception planned tonight at Tayne's and you can all meet him then. Didn't you get the memo?"

There was a collective sigh of disappointment and the group dispersed.

"Sorry, lad," Tamisé apologized. "They're just curious, you know. The men are annoyed that the women got introduced to you first. But never mind. Like I said, we're having a party for you and Kagome tonight at Tayne's house."

"No one's ever given me a party before," Inuyasha said. He was deeply touched by the gesture. As a half-demon, he was usually not welcome at such events.

Tamisé clapped him on the shoulder. "We treat everyone equally here, Inuyasha. We are many different races all together, and I don't tolerate any prejudices among my people. If anyone gives you trouble of any sort, you let me know."

The half-demon stared at the redhead with something very akin to hero-worship in his eyes. He was unaware of Kirsten's smile.

"Come on, then," Kirsten said, pulling on the half-demon's arm. "Spider's waiting.

The door opened into an observation area that seemed crammed with equipment. Spider was hunched over a monitor, banging it with the side of his fist.

"You piece of shit!"

Inuyasha had his hand on his sword before he realized that Spider was not talking to him.

"What's the trouble?" Tamisé said.

"Ahhh. Not coming on line properly."

"Cerberus," Tamisé said to the room in general. "Equipment check, please. Honestly, Spider, I don't know why you won't ask Cerberus to help you. There – everything looks on-line now. "

"Okay – I think we're ready to begin," Kirsten said to Inuyasha. "The feeds from the sensor suit you're wearing will send information directly into this computer. From here, we can then see exactly how you're moving and where you might be weakest. I'm concerned about these losses of balance you seem to have. The problem might be simply that you're not in a stable enough position.

"For today, though, I'm going to have Tam lead you through a series of exercises, so we can get a measure of your strength and endurance. We won't do too much today so you don't get worn out. Don't want you too tired to go to your own party."

Tamisé had shed the tracksuit he had been wearing. Inuyasha took one look and gulped. The handsome alien was clad in tights and a tunic, with what looked like soft slippers on his feet. Every inch of his lean, muscular body proclaimed him warrior and Inuyasha had no trouble believing that Tamisé could trounce Sesshomaru if he had a mind to.

"Well, lad," Tamisé said with a grin. "Let's go into the training room and start with a warm-up."

Inuyasha snorted. "I don't need a warm-up."

"Well I do," the alien retorted. "I'm much older than I look. However, I think you still have a few years on me."

Kirsten punched Tamisé in the arm. "Just stop. You're confusing him."

Inuyasha felt that he had been confused since the moment he had set foot on the jet. He followed Tamisé into the training area, and at the alien's instructions, went through some completely unnecessary stretching.

OoOoOo

"That's two hundred push-ups, Tam," Kirsten's voice said over the intercom. "His heart rate has increased only slightly."

Tamisé snorted. Inuyasha had not broken a sweat yet, and the red-haired alien was running out of exercises – and ideas.

"Alright then, lad. Getting bored of this stuff, are you?"

Inuyasha lowered himself to the floor and rested his chin on his folded arms. "Bored isn't the word. How is this going to help me kill Naraku?"

"Patience, patience," Tamisé chided. "Let's see if I can get you to do something a little more fun, perhaps." He grinned at the half-demon. "You might want to roll over there by the wall if you're going to lie down on the job. I'm going to have Cerberus pop up some equipment."

"I'm fine where I am."

"Have it your way. Cerberus – let's get some equipment up, please."

"Of course, Tamisé," the computer replied. "What would you like?"

"A series of six uneven bars with varied spacing between them and a balance beam."

"Do you want the standard beam or the wider?"

"Let's start with the wider. And some music, please. Random play from my personal list."

Inuyasha yelped as the floor seemed to move beneath him. He found himself stomach down and clutching at what seemed to be a length of wood that was bearing him upwards.

Tamisé laughed. "I told you to move. I see you've found the balance beam."

Inuyasha rolled off the beam and landed heavily on the floor. "This is the weirdest place I've ever been in. Is it all magic?"

"Not at all. It's all science."

Inuyasha looked up at him. "Kagome said man has travelled to the moon. Is it true?"

"Oh yes. Humans haven't done that for a very long time, though."

"Have you been to the moon?"

Tamisé laughed again. "I come from a lot farther away than the moon, lad. Let's leave that discussion for another time, eh? Right now, I'd like to show you how these uneven bars are used, and then I want you to try some things on them. Cerberus, some suitable music, if you please."

The room filled with sound, but Tamisé shook his head. "Not that one, thanks." The computer switched to another song. "There – that's fine. Back it up, Cerberus, and begin again on my mark."

Tamisé went over to the first of the uneven bars. He picked something up from the floor that Inuyasha could not see and dusted it over his hands. Inuyasha sneezed at the powdery residue in the air.

"Just chalk, lad. Helps protect the hands. Alright Cerberus – mark."

The music began again and Inuyasha watched with his mouth agape as Tamisé leaped into the air, catching the first bar neatly. He swung himself around the bar, building momentum, then launched himself to the next. Tamisé worked with the music to create what Inuyasha could only describe as dance, as he swung himself in and around the series of bars. When the music ended, Tamisé dropped to the floor, dusting his hands.

"Think you can do something like that, lad?"

"Uhhh…"

"Come on. Give it a shot. I'll spot you."

"What?"

"I'll be below to catch you if you fall." Tamisé put his hands on his hips. "You said you wanted something more challenging."

"Alright. Could I have the same song? I kinda liked it."

"You heard the man, Cerberus."

"Of course. Just give me your mark when you are ready, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha swung around. "The computer spoke to me!"

Tamisé smiled. "I had Jonathan add in a command so Cerberus will respond to you just as he does for us."

"I guess Kagome would think it was 'cool'. What does Cerberus look like, anyway?"

"I'll take you to his clean room later. Right now, I'd like you to think about those bars. Ready? You should chalk your hands."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I've been moving through trees since I was old enough to walk. My hands are pretty tough. 'Sides, that stuff makes me sneeze."

"Alright, lad. Whatever you think is best. You know your capabilities and we don't. That's why we're doing all this."

Without further ado, Inuyasha jumped up and caught one of the bars. He hung there for a moment as the music began again, then started to swing to build momentum. In seconds, he was weaving in and around the bars as Tamisé had done, letting the music take him. When he finished and jumped down, he was grinning from ear to ear.

"That was so…so…"

"Incredible?" Tamisé was also smiling. "You're a natural gymnast. Want to try again with some different music?"

"Yeah!"

Inuyasha launched himself upwards again, this time starting with one of the higher bars. He was thoroughly enjoying himself. But suddenly, just as he was transferring between bars, he felt the Beads activate and pull him towards the floor. He had time only for a frightened squawk before he hit hard.

"Oh Xi! Kirsten! Kirsty, come quick!"

Kirsten came into the training room at a dead run. Tamisé was already kneeling beside the fallen half-demon, afraid to touch him. The way Inuyasha had crumpled made Kirsten fear that he had broken his neck in the fall.

"I don't know what happened, Kirsty," Tamisé said. "One minute he was fine and having fun and the next…"

Kirsten moved her hands over the half-demon's body, looking for broken bones. Together, she and Tamisé laid him out more comfortably on the floor, trying not to jostle him too much.

"I think Kagome activated the Beads of Subjugation by accident," Kirsten replied. "I had her in Alaina's aerobics class this morning, and she had just come in to see me. She said she needed to sit down – and that's when our boy went for a loop."

"She… she's always doing that to me…" Inuyasha tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace.

"Spider – what have you got on the monitors? I don't want to move him any more in case I cause more damage."

"No vertebrae broken, thank God," Spider said over the intercom. "A concussion, for sure. Kirsty – you won't believe this! The situation is resolving itself!"

"How do you mean?"

"His body is repairing the damage – and quickly too. You can see it happening right on the monitor! Oh lordy – I've got to get that bloodwork from yesterday finished!"

"So he has a healing factor like Jon and me?"

"It's a whole lot faster than yours. Kagome's pestering me to go in there."

"Let her in, Spider."

Kagome rushed into the room and flung herself down beside Inuyasha. She took up his hand and held it to her cheek.

"Oh Inuyasha! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say it. Are you alright?"

Inuyasha gave the girl a weak smile. "I'll live." He struggled to sit up. "I feel a lot better now."

Tamisé helped the half-demon sit up. Kagome put her arms about Inuyasha's neck and hugged him.

"Oh, thank goodness!"

Before he could put his arms around her, Kagome drew back and looked down at him. "What the heck are you wearing?"

"A sensor suit, Kirsty calls it. It shows her how I move."

"Yeah, and it shows everything else too!" Kagome retorted. "Geez! And you freaked out over my bikini!"

"I kinda like it," Inuyasha said, with a grin. "Don't you?"

Kagome blushed several different shades of red.

"And it looks better without the kilt. Do you want to see?"

"Inuyasha, don't you dare! I'll say it again! I will! And this time I won't care if you break your stupid neck."

Kagome stood up and went marching from the room, muttering under her breath about double standards. Inuyasha fell back, holding his sides while he laughed.

"Well, if he can laugh about it, he must be okay," Kirsten said, getting to her feet. "I want to see the records of the last few minutes."

Inuyasha got to his feet, still holding his sides while his laughter subsided. "Did you see her face? Oh, that was priceless!" He staggered a little and Kirsten put her hands out to steady him.

"Easy there, fella."

At that moment, an incensed Kagome stuck her head back into the room. "Don't you laugh at me, Inuyasha! Sit boy!"

"Eeep!"

Inuyasha fell forward again, taking Kirsten with him. He landed on top of her with his face firmly planted in the middle of her chest. This time, Tamisé was rolling on the floor, laughing.

"I fail to see what is so funny," Kirsten ground out. The half-demon's weight had knocked the wind out of her and she pushed at him ineffectually. "Get offa me, you!"

"I can't! The spell hasn't worn off yet!" Inuyasha's voice was muffled.

"Oh just great! All this needs is for Jon to walk in right now," Kirsten moaned.

Tamisé just laughed harder.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Just another reminder that I do not own the Inuyasha characters, but all others are my own.**

Chapter 10:

The atmosphere at the party that evening was a little strained.

Jonathan had found out about the incident with Inuyasha and Kirsten, and although he had been amused once the circumstances had been explained, he was keeping very close tabs on his wife. Apparently, Kirsten was close to being in heat and Jonathan was taking no chances.

Kagome was barely speaking to Inuyasha and spent her time flirting with the young men at the party. The half-demon steamed inwardly at the sight of her laughing with a group of men who seemed intent on hanging on her every word.

For a few moments, Inuyasha was left to himself. He sat looking into the glass of beer that Tamisé had permitted him and wrinkled his nose at the unfamiliar scent. Well, at least it tasted better than the wine.

"Hi there, handsome."

It was TC. She had a tall, pleasant-looking man with her.

"Hi."

"You haven't met my husband, Jim. Jim, this is Inuyasha, Kirsten's guest from Japan."

Jim stuck his hand out and Inuyasha politely shook it. "So nice to meet you."

"_You're_ married?" Inuyasha stared at TC. Somehow, she hadn't seemed to be the type.

"For the last seven months." TC looked up at her husband and smiled. She seemed so totally different from the warrior woman who had humiliated him. But then, Sango also had a disconcerting habit of exhibiting a stronger personality when she was fighting. Perhaps it was the same with TC.

"So how do you like Canada so far?" asked Jim.

"It's… different. Jon and Kirsty took us to the CN Tower yesterday. I've never been so high up in my entire life!"

Jim laughed and made further small talk until Tayne wandered over to claim Inuyasha.

"There's some other people I'd like you to meet," she said, linking her arm through his.

Tayne quickly introduced him to Thorne, one of Tamisé's top trainers, who would also be working with him. Thorne was married to Alaina, another of the warrior women that Inuyasha had met the day before. He gathered quickly that Alaina and TC were very good friends of Kirsten, and could be relied upon if Inuyasha needed anything.

He was also introduced to several other members of Kirsten's Psi One team. Mario was a heavy-built jovial man, who was a weather witch. Chantal was a telepath, as well as a marksman and worked with Kirsten as her field nurse. Jerry was a telekinetic and an engineer by trade, who often came up with innovative designs for the team's gear and equipment. Inuyasha was told that Gwen, who communicated with animals, was off on another of her globetrotting jaunts. Reis, another telepath, had gone with her.

And then there was Mykan. Inuyasha was told that the quiet, blond-haired man was another alien and a very powerful telepath. He worked as a psychologist in the TDN building, having an office on one of the floors that TDN rented out to other small companies and professionals. Mykan invited Inuyasha to drop by any time to talk. Inuyasha felt comforted by the alien's presence and felt assured that he could speak to this man about anything. Even things he would not admit to himself.

"Where is your mate?" Inuyasha asked Tayne, after the others had drifted off. "Isn't he here tonight?"

"Milan? No. His mother is very ill and he has gone home to be with her."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear it."

Tayne smiled sadly. "It seems she may pass away soon and Milan wants to spend as much time with her as he can. You'll meet him soon enough. Would you like to dance, Inuyasha? Tamisé has set up music downstairs."

Inuyasha blushed. "I don't dance."

"Ah! Well… that will change, and quickly too. Everyone thinks you're a natural Krull-dancer. If we work on those latent skills of yours, no matter how fast he is, Naraku will have a hard time getting a hold on you."

"Is everyone here a Krull-fighter?"

Tayne laughed. "No. But everyone here is privy to the fact that there are aliens here on Earth. I've scheduled some time tomorrow for you to sit with me, and I will explain about TDN and TDN Rescue and why we aliens are here."

Inuyasha allowed Tayne to lead him downstairs where they found many of the guests dancing. The half-demon resisted Tayne's attempt to draw him out onto the dance floor, preferring instead to watch everyone else.

"It's not that difficult, Inuyasha," said Tayne. "Let me show you. They'll have one of the round dances soon and you should be able to handle that easily. The steps are very simple."

Before he knew it, Tayne had him practising the steps at the sidelines.

"Ah!" Tayne said brightly. "Here's a round dance starting now. Come on."

She led him into the circle formation and grasped his fingers lightly. "Hand on your hip, Inuyasha. That's right. Here we go, start with your right foot – _one_ two three, _one_ two three – that's great! Now circle around me and… back the other way. And forward again – wonderful! See, you can do it."

Inuyasha grinned, delighted to be a part of the group. He had never learned to dance, since half-demons weren't welcome at parties and festivals. He had often watched from the trees, wishing he could be a part of it all, his loneliness eating at him like a cancer. But now… now he was welcomed into a circle of people where he was the center of attention and not the target of derision.

Suddenly, he was overcome by emotions he did not understand. He stumbled out of the dancing circle, a hand across his eyes to try to hold back the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks. Inuyasha fled up the stairs and ran until he found a way out of the huge house, ignoring Tayne's concerned calls.

He crossed an expanse of lawn, smelling the creek nearby – the same creek that flowed past Tamisé and Jonathan's homes. But there was another source of water closer than that – an old fountain. Inuyasha sat down on the ledge surrounding the fountain and wept.

Everyone had been so kind to him and to Kagome – and he wasn't used to it. When he was very young, he had cried himself to sleep innumerable nights, wishing that he wasn't a half-demon. Later, he had sometimes cried himself to sleep wishing for the strength to rid himself of those that wanted to hurt him. He had cried with loneliness and with bitterness towards those who had loathed him because he was neither demon nor human. But he had not cried for a very, very long time.

_So why the hell am I crying now? Everyone's been nice to me. No one has thrown anything at me or told me that I don't belong here. I danced tonight instead of just watching! _

Inuyasha wiped his face clear of tears and snuffled.

"Here you are, dear," said Kirsten.

Before he knew it, Inuyasha had Kirsten on one side and Jonathan on the other. Jonathan put his arm about Inuyasha's shoulders.

"So what's troubling you?" Jonathan said kindly. "Was someone rude?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Just the opposite, really. I'm not used to it, you know. Before Kagome and the others, I never had friends… well, except maybe for Kikyo. But Kikyo wasn't my friend the way Kagome is."

"That's a tough way to live."

"I didn't know any other way. Everyone's been so nice to me… but I keep waiting for the weapons to come out, for the nasty hurtful words to start."

Jonathan said nothing, but hugged him tight. Kirsten patted his knee. And Inuyasha began to cry again, hating himself for showing so much emotion.

"I'm sorry…"

"Oh, pshaw," Kirsten said.

She handed him a tissue, and the half-demon stared at it.

"Dry your eyes. Wipe your nose," she told him. "With the tissue, Inuyasha, not your sleeve! That's why I gave it to you."

"Do you want to go home now, Yasha?" Jonathan asked. "We don't have to stay if you've had enough. Tam can bring Kagome back later."

Inuyasha shook his head. "If I'm the guest of honour, I guess it would be rude to leave so early, wouldn't it?"

"Alright then." Jonathan hauled him to his feet. "Let's go back in."

Tayne was waiting at the door for them. "Everything all right?"

"Just fine," Jonathan said. "I'm going to get him another beer and then maybe he'd like to dance with some of the girls." He winked at Tayne.

OoOoOo

The next morning, Kagome got up earlier than normal. She felt bad about yesterday and the way she had treated Inuyasha. She dressed quickly, hoping to wake the half-demon and see if he would go for an early morning walk. It would be better to try apologizing without an audience around.

When she stuck her head inside his room, Inuyasha had just awoken. He sat up, yawning and stretching, his silver hair tumbling about his shoulders. As far as Kagome could see, he was wearing nothing at all above the waist at least. She hissed so he would know she was there.

He grinned at her, his eyes still half-closed. "'Morning, Kagome," he whispered. He yawned again and scratched behind one ear.

"Go for a walk?" she asked.

"Mmm. I'll meet you outside in a few minutes."

"Okay."

She withdrew and went downstairs. Kagome leaned against the back door, her heart hammering. Oh, god! Did he have no idea how gorgeous he looked? She'd seen his bare chest before, of course, but on those occasions she was usually patching up some wound. And that – that sensor suit yesterday! If she hadn't been so concerned over his fall…

"Maybe it'll be cooler outside," she muttered, yanking the door open.

While she was waiting, Kagome went over to Kirsten's fledgling garden and examined the plants that were beginning to sprout. Everything looked to be coming along just fine. Thinking about plants was a lot safer than thinking about Inuyasha right now.

"Ready?"

Kagome jumped, hand to her heart. "Geez, Inuyasha! Make some noise will you?"

This morning, he had not bothered with his normal clothes. He had pulled on jeans and a t-shirt instead. Except for the unusual ears, he would have passed as human.

"Your hair needs brushing." God! Was that all she could think of to say?

"Could you do it for me? You always do a much better job of it. I'll need it braided back again today."

"Alright."

"So… are we going?"

Kagome nodded. He held out his hand for hers and grinned when she hesitated.

"Afraid I'll bite?"

"As if. Let's go."

When they reached the fence at the bottom of the property, Inuyasha did not kneel for Kagome to climb on his back. Instead, he scooped her into his arms and jumped the fence. He did not put her down until the creek had been crossed and they were on the path through the park.

They walked westward, the rising sun casting long shadows in front of them. Inuyasha had taken her hand again and was gently rubbing his thumb against her skin. The gentle touch was playing havoc with her insides, but there was no way she'd ask him to stop.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," Kagome said. "I got you in trouble with Jon."

Inuyasha shrugged. "He wasn't really angry. Kirsty was more upset – well, more annoyed anyway. I shouldn't have teased you, but I guess I wanted back at you for the… the bikini."

"Hmmf. My bikini leaves more to the imagination than that sensor suit does."

"I'll be in it again today." He grinned at her. "Planning on dropping by?"

Kagome blushed.

"Ah hah! I thought so."

"Inuyasha…."

He put a finger across her lips. "Don't say it. Why do we do this to each other, Kagome? Why can we never come out and just say what we mean?"

"I guess because once something's said, it can't really be taken back or forgotten. And sometimes it's scary to say what's on your mind, because you don't know how the other person will take it."

He nodded and sighed. "I wish I was more elo…elok…"

"Eloquent?"

"Yeah."

"But you are," Kagome said. "Sometimes you say lots of things to me with just your eyes."

"Really?"

There was that soulful look again, the one that always warmed her right down to her toes. If he touched her now, Kagome was sure she'd melt right into him. The t-shirt he was wearing evoked memories of how he had looked in that sensor suit, and she felt a delicious shiver course through her.

God! Why wouldn't he take her in his arms? Why wouldn't he kiss her again? That first kiss they had shared so long ago had been very sweet, but much too short – and there were times when Kagome felt that Inuyasha did not remember it at all.

Inuyasha moved restlessly. "Someone's coming," he said, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

If there had been something other than Inuyasha to hit, Kagome would have demolished it with her bare hands.

It turned out that Jonathan and Tamisé were out for a jog and were coming up on them fast.

"'Morning, you two!" Jonathan shouted. "Come with us!"

"I can't run as fast as you and I'm not dressed for it," Kagome said.

"Keh! Come on, woman. Hop on. I can keep up with these two old men with you on my back."

Inuyasha was grinning at the two older men as he knelt so Kagome could climb on his back. She clambered on and felt him heft her into a more comfortable position. Instead of resting her hands on his shoulders, she clasped them loosely about his neck.

"Ready, _koibito_? Here we go!"

As the half-demon lurched into a run to catch up to the others, Kagome tightened her grip. Had she heard him right? Had he just called her 'sweetheart'? She laid her cheek against his shoulder for a brief moment. Oh, if only it was true!

OoOoOo

"I'll be driving us in this morning," Tamisé told Inuyasha and Kagome. He was sitting at the kitchen table in Jonathan's house, having a plate of bacon and eggs that Kirsten had made while they had been out.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, looking up from his own plate. He had been considering licking it clean, but at Kirsten's glare, had opted to use his piece of toast instead to get the last bits of egg.

"Well… Kirsty and Jon need a little extra time this morning. They'll come in later."

Inuyasha glanced over at Kirsten who sat quietly eating. At Tamisé's words, she blushed faintly and turned her attention to helping Ryan with his toast. Jonathan's face was completely impassive, but there seemed to be a faint blush there as well.

He became more convinced than ever that Kirsten was in heat. Her scent was still doing funny things to his insides and making him a little jumpy. The scent pervaded the house, and even keeping his window open did not help. His dreams had been filled with vague, half-remembered images and he had awoken in a state of arousal that had been hard to hide from Kagome when she had come to get him.

But part of him had not wanted to hide his arousal at all – and that part of him had wanted to call Kagome to him. When he had come outside to find her bending over the garden, he had had an almost uncontrollable urge to grab her by the hips and push her to her knees. He was not sure what might have happened next, but he had a terrible suspicion that pure instinct would have taken over at that point.

Inuyasha had seen animals mating, but had never seen humans do the same. Well, at least, he _thought _he hadn't. Miroku's saucy stories made him uncomfortable and he had always stopped the monk before the stories got too…graphic.

Kagome tapped his knee. "Inuyasha? Are you still with us?"

He jumped at the touch. "Ummm, yeah."

"Ready to go, then, lad?" Tamisé asked.

"Okay."

"Did you have enough breakfast?" Kirsten asked.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Alright. Tam will get you into the sensor suit today and get you started on a few things. I'll be there in a couple of hours."

Inuyasha nodded, then rose to join Tamisé and Kagome.

"Thanks for breakfast, dearest," Tamisé said. "Don't worry about the lad here. I'll take good care of him."

Tamisé shepherded the two teens out the door and motioned them towards the slightly battered van that he liked to drive.

"Just need to say good-bye to Fawn and the children before we go."

Fawn and the children apparently had other ideas and were coming out the front door.

Breanna spied Inuyasha and held her arms out to him, gurgling. Inuyasha grinned and took the infant from her mother. The baby wrapped one pudgy fist in his hair and patted his cheek with the other. He made silly noises at her to get her to give him that charming toothless grin.

From the corner of his eye, Inuyasha watched as Tamisé took his wife in his arms and kissed her as if he would be gone for days instead of hours. Good grief! Had Tamisé squeezed Fawn's backside? He was as bad as Miroku! Well, maybe not – he was married to the woman after all and had a right to touch her as he liked.

Inuyasha unwound Breanna's fingers from his hair and handed the protesting baby back to Fawn. He pretended to eat Breanna's tiny hand, much to her delight, before he wiggled his fingers at her in farewell.

"I didn't know you were good with babies," Kagome said as they got in the van.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I didn't know either. Most parents won't let me near their children. I guess they think I'd eat them or something."

"They're just being stupid," Kagome said. "You'd never do that."

"No. I never would."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"Ay-yi, lad! I think that's quite enough for one morning." Tamisé wiped sweat from his brow.

"But… that was fun. Once more?"

Tamisé shook his head. "You've worn me out, young one. I need a shower and maybe a swim. Besides – you have an appointment with Tayne, remember?"

Inuyasha pouted a little. Tamisé had spent the morning doing what he called 'follow the leader'. Anything that he did, Inuyasha had to do as well. Tamisé was a superb gymnast among other things, and Inuyasha had enjoyed stretching his own considerable abilities in that area. It kept his mind from noting that Kirsten had not as yet shown up as she had promised.

His worried glance at the observation room where Spider fiddled with equipment did not go unnoticed by Tamisé.

"Not to worry about our Kirsty, lad. She'll come when she's ready."

"Tam… is she… " He leaned closer to the tall redhead and whispered so Spider could not hear. "Is she in heat?"

Tamisé jumped as if he had been poked with something sharp. "What makes you say that?"

"Well – she smells different from the way she did a few days ago. And Jon is hovering over her like a hen with one chick. Every time I go near her, he seems to find a way to manoeuver himself between us. I wouldn't touch his woman, Tam. What happened yesterday was an accident."

"I'm sure he knows that, lad. Xi, we forget how keen your senses are." Tamisé put a companionable arm about the half-demon's shoulders and drew him close so he could speak quietly in his ear. "Jon told me this morning that it was Kirsty's time. They want to try for another child. And I would appreciate you saying nothing about this to _anyone_ – including Kirsty. It's a sensitive subject to her."

"But why?"

Tamisé sighed. "She had a miscarriage a couple years ago. A bad one. Even though Spider says everything's okay, she hasn't been able to conceive again. Although she loves my little Breanna, it pains her sometimes to be around the baby, since it reminds her of the one she lost."

"Oh." Inuyasha thought about that for a while as he and Tamisé left the training room and walked down the corridor. He had seen too many mothers keening over lost children and thought that at least this was one emotion he could understand. "Tam? Can I ask you something about women?"

The tall redhead laughed and rolled his eyes dramatically. "Ask away! According to some people, I am apparently an expert."

"How come it's so hard to tell Kagome how I feel, but so easy to tell Kirsty? I mean, we talked for hours on the way over, and I feel like Kirsty really understands how I think and what I feel. But every time Kagome and I start having a serious talk, it seems to end up in our arguing and yelling at each other. She always tells me to grow up – and I'm beginning to think she's right."

"Maturity isn't something that comes overnight," Tamisé said. "You have to work at it. Maybe you should start by telling Kagome how you really feel about her."

"I'm afraid to. What if she doesn't feel the same? What if she's only staying with me because she feels sorry for me?"

Tamisé laughed. "I don't think that's the case here. Sometimes you have to take a chance and do something that scares the hell out of you. Because then you might find that it wasn't so scary and awful after all."

"It was scary to make the decision to come here," Inuyasha said. "I've never been out of my country before. I never knew there was such a place as Ca-na-dah."

"Canada," Tamisé corrected. "I know just how you feel, lad. I was sixteen when I left my home world. I didn't know at the time that I would never be able to go back."

"How come?"

Tamisé smiled. "My home world has higher gravity than Earth. I've stayed here so long that I've adapted. If I went back home, I would have a great amount of difficulty even moving around. I'd be okay for a short visit, but I would never be able to live there again."

"Oh. Do you have any family?"

"Indeed I do. I'm the sixth of nine children. The Okronnorchs are star-faring traders, so I do see one of my older brothers occasionally when his merchant ship passes through this area of the galaxy. But I haven't seen my parents in the flesh since I left home. I write to them and send video messages, but it's not quite the same."

"You miss them?"

"Oh yes. I was lucky that my brother, his wife and my youngest sister were able to come to my wedding to Fawn. It meant a lot to me to have them there, since none of the family came to my first wedding."

"You were married before?"

"Yes. I'd rather not speak of that just now, lad. I loved and still love my first wife – that will never stop. But Fawn and the children mean the world to me. Fawn gave me what I could never have from my first marriage – the opportunity to be a father. I love her totally, Inuyasha. Fawn holds my heart now, and will until our time on this plane is over."

Inuyasha felt his throat constrict. "I loved someone once too. Before I met Kagome. I thought she loved me back – but maybe I was wrong."

"You speak of Kikyo?"

He nodded. "I guess you got the story from Kirsty and Kagome."

"I did. It's a sad tale, indeed, lad. I completely understand why you need to kill this Naraku character. But even… even if you still love Kikyo, Inuyasha, do not let that stop you from loving Kagome. She's opened up opportunities for you that you might not have had with Kikyo… just as Fawn did for me."

OoOoOo

Tamisé put Inuyasha in Alaina's care and left to take care of other business. Alaina was running an aerobics class scheduled for the early lunch period and had Kagome in it, so Inuyasha joined in as well. This particular class was held for general staff, so both men and women were present.

Inuyasha pretended that he didn't know people were staring at him. Although he could feel their curiosity, there did not seem to be any maliciousness in any of them. When he overheard someone whisper about his ears, he deliberately flicked them and glanced over his shoulder at the person who had spoken. The woman had the grace to blush and stammer out an apology, which he accepted with a nod.

But many of the stares were directed at his sensor suit rather than his ears. Alaina gave everyone a brief introduction to their Japanese guest and explained that he was in the sensor suit so his movements could be recorded and analysed.

"Inuyasha will be working with Cobra and Dragon," Alaina told them. "So you'll see him around TDN for a while. Please help him feel at home while he's here."

After the class, Alaina took Inuyasha and Kagome to one of the cafeterias for lunch. She showed Inuyasha how one went about getting food and helped him choose something to eat. They took their trays to join several of the other warrior women that Inuyasha had met previously. They greeted Inuyasha enthusiastically, and Kagome a little less warmly, but politely nonetheless.

Inuyasha was very quiet during lunch, going over the conversation he had had with Tamisé in his mind. So it came as an utter shock to him when Kagome announced that she was going out the next evening with some man named David.

"Huh?"

"You remember David, don't you?"

"Yeah…" Inuyasha remembered David all right. Maybe too well. At the party, he had hardly left Kagome's side and had danced with her several times. The half-demon hated him already.

"We're going to dinner and then to a movie. And I don't want you following along, Inuyasha."

He snorted. "Fine! I'm gonna watch TV with Jon. Or maybe go over to Tam's for a swim." _Or maybe go down to the park and use the Tetsusaiga to give Tam and Jon a year's worth of firewood. Each._

"Good. That's settled then."

_Hardly settled_. Inuyasha felt that David was too old for Kagome and might be more than she could handle. He knew that he would be waiting up until she was safe home.

After lunch, Inuyasha went back to Kirsten's office to change out of the sensor suit for his meeting with Tayne. He was relieved that Sharon was still apparently at lunch, since she was not at her desk. Kirsten was not in her office, either. He felt a little lost without her.

It was much easier to get the sensor suit off than it was to get it on. Inuyasha pulled on his jeans, and grabbed up his t-shirt. He left the changing cubicle and went to the window, trailing the t-shirt from his fist. He leaned his free arm on the window and rested his forehead on it, looking out at the strange city. His head was beginning to ache and he wanted to be with Kirsten in a bad way. The feeling was almost the same as when Kagome was away too long. Inuyasha worried over that – he wasn't staying here forever. After he went back through the Well, he might never see Kirsten and Jonathan again.

The door opened suddenly and he glanced over, hoping to see Kirsten. But it was Sharon who had entered.

She stared at him for a moment, then closed the door behind her. She was carrying some filefolders, which she put down on Kirsten's desk.

"I didn't know you were here," she said.

"Have you seen Kirsty?"

"She left a message for you. Said to tell you she won't be coming in today after all. You and Kagome are to go home with Tam and have supper with him."

"Oh." He rubbed his aching temple irritably.

"You okay, handsome?"

"I've a headache." He turned towards the window once more, hoping she would get the hint and leave.

No such luck. Suddenly, her hands were on his shoulders, massaging gently. Her scent flowed around him and he could not help but inhale deeply.

"This should help a little. I've got aspirin too."

Her hands were warm and gentle, and Inuyasha let the tension flow from him. She kneaded gently along his spine to his waist, then up again and across his shoulders. Inuyasha had never been touched in such a manner and he found it arousing. Apparently, Sharon did too, for he caught the subtle change in her scent as she rubbed the tense muscles. His body began to answer hers whether he wanted it to or not. He sighed deeply and thrummed deep in his throat.

"Like that, do you?"

"Mmm, yes."

"How's the headache?"

"Getting better."

Her arms came about him and he felt her press herself against his back.

"You know – you could have dinner with me tonight instead of going to Tam's."

One hand explored the muscles of his chest. It felt as pleasant as the massaging of his shoulders had been. The other hand gently stroked his belly and began creeping downward. When Sharon touched where no one had ever touched him before, Inuyasha gasped and jumped like a scalded cat. He twisted away, breathing hard.

"What are you doing to me?"

"I thought I was making you feel better."

"No one has ever… I mean… I – I don't want you touching me there!" he stuttered.

Sharon stared at him for a moment, then folded her arms and began to grin. "Are you telling me that you've never been with a woman?"

"What business is it of yours if I have or if I haven't?"

"Well, there's no reason to be nervous about it. I don't bite…"

Sharon came forward again and put her arms about his neck. Inuyasha put his hands on her arms to push her away, but before he could do so, the door opened again and Kagome's scent wafted over to Inuyasha. He groaned. Oh, gods! Why now?

"Inuyasha? We're going to be late…"

Sharon turned from the half-demon. "Can I help you?"

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut. He could imagine the look on Kagome's face. He didn't need to see it. Inuyasha growled softly and hit the window ledge hard enough to dent it just ever so slightly. He was going to have to turn and see the hurt in his love's eyes.

"I've come for Inuyasha. We have an appointment…"

"I'm coming, Kagome." Inuyasha pulled the t-shirt over his head and tugged it down. Somehow, he remembered the sword harness and the sandals that Kirsten insisted he wear. He jammed his feet into the sandals and grabbed up the sword harness, buckling it around his waist.

He pushed by Sharon, then turned. "Some other time for dinner?"

"Any time you like," Sharon purred at him.

"Fine then. Let's go, Kagome," he said gruffly as he reached the lab door. "Don't wanna keep Tayne waiting."

He took Kagome's hand and dragged her from the room. Inuyasha could feel her tension and building anger. He prayed that she would keep silent until they were a little more private.

"Cerberus!" Inuyasha called. "Private elevator, please. We're going to see Tayne."

"Of course, Inuyasha. Car five is waiting."

Once on the elevator, Inuyasha shook the index finger of his free hand under Kagome's nose before she could open her mouth.

"Don't you dare tell me to sit! I know what you're thinking, but it wasn't like that. She came into the lab while I was changing. I didn't invite her to hang all over me."

"Well, you weren't stopping her either!"

"I was about to push her away."

"That's not what it looked like from where I was standing!"

He dropped her hand, snorting. "Ah – think what you will. You never listen to me anyway."

"Inuyasha…" Her voice grew soft. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I guess I jumped to conclusions."

"Keh." He folded his arms across his chest. "Let's just drop it, okay?"

OoOoOo

Tayne had a sentry outside her office as well: an older woman with grey eyes as cold as ice. Her eyes raked the two of them as they came up to her desk.

"We have an appointment with Mrs. Newcastle," Kagome said politely.

"Well, you must be Ms. Higurashi. And this…" Her cold eyes registered disapproval. "This must be Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's chin came up defiantly. "That's 'Lord Inuyasha', human."

Kagome elbowed him in the ribs. "Don't be rude, Inuyasha."

Tayne's voice came floating out of the open door behind the secretary's desk. "Maggie, are they here?"

Maggie stood and gestured for the two of them to enter. "Yes, Ma'am."

Inuyasha and Kagome looked around the office with wide eyes. The office was huge and consisted of two levels. The lower level, which they entered, was done in neutral earth tones. Comfortable chairs and couches were scattered about, with two of the couches placed in front of a huge flat-screen television. Expensive framed art hung upon the walls and in odd corners were small sculptures and plants. The upper level, reached by a few steps, held Tayne's mahogany desk and various bookcases.

Tayne had been seated at her desk, but at their entrance, arose and came gracefully down the stairs to greet them. She motioned them to sit on the couches in front of the television.

"Please have the tea service brought in now, Maggie, if you don't mind."

"Of course, Ma'am." Maggie nodded her head and closed the door.

"Well, how are you getting on, Inuyasha?" Tayne asked. "I understand from Spider that the testing is going well."

"Okay, I guess," Inuyasha replied. "But I'm getting tired of testing. When will you people start to train me?"

Tayne laughed. "Patience, patience, young friend. How do we know what to teach you if we don't know what you're capable of? Kirsten will likely start next week with the real training."

There was a knock at the door, and Maggie entered with another secretary, both laden with trays, which they left at a sideboard.

"Hold all my calls, if you please, Maggie. When Tam arrives, he can just come in."

Maggie nodded again before she shepherded the other woman out.

"You must forgive Maggie for her brusqueness," Tayne said. "I could not do without her. She's a little nervous about leaving me alone with a dangerous man."

"Oh, Inuyasha's hardly dangerous," Kagome giggled.

"Keh! Speak for yourself."

Tayne smiled at him, and he felt his heart turn over in his chest. Gods above, she was beautiful! And elegant. And aristocratic. In short, everything her rank bestowed upon her and more. Next to her, Inuyasha felt like a country bumpkin, even though his lineage was as noble as hers.

"So… I promised an explanation of what goes on here," Tayne said. She got up and poured herself a cup of tea. "Anyone else? No? Well, then… where, oh where to start?"

"The beginning is a good idea," Inuyasha said. "Oof!" Kagome had elbowed him again.

"Well, then… perhaps let's start with the Krulls. I know that Kirsten has mentioned them to you. The Krulls have been attacking your world off and on for at least thirty to forty years. They like to prey on worlds with relatively primitive technology or no technology at all. Worlds they manage to get control of become breeding ranches. Krulls are carnivorous, over-populated, and have this innate religious belief that everyone else is dinner.

"The Galactic Council has time and time again tried to set up treaties with them and time and time again have failed. Some of us have reluctantly come to the conclusion that annihilation of their species is the only solution - and to that end, we once found their home world. But we were too late: their world is a burnt-out cinder no longer capable of supporting life in any form. They have expanded outward among the stars and are nomadic and widespread enough that I fear we shall never be able to contain them.

"At any rate, yours is one of roughly two hundred worlds that the Council is trying to protect right now. You can understand how that can over-extend us. So, several colleagues and myself began what we have called the Cerberus Project. It was the brainstorm of my late husband, Khorun, and one of its purposes is to train humans to defend themselves against the Krull and their allies, the Glonds. It's been fairly successful here, and similar projects are currently being set up on other worlds, where appropriate."

"Where did you get the name from?" Kagome asked.

"We chose the name Cerberus for the three-headed dog that guarded the gates of Hell in Greek mythology. The Project is so named because of its three-fold purpose. Firstly, to train humans to defend themselves against the Krull; secondly to find and train humans with psionic potential; and thirdly, to prepare your race to take its place as a star race.

"Tamisé and I set up TDN International and later, TDN Rescue, in order to accomplish the objectives of the Cerberus Project. I am in charge as the Chairman and CEO. TDN International is run as a proper company. On the surface. Below the surface, we serve as trainers and organizers for those who fight the Krull.

"TDN Rescue is a non-profit subsidiary of TDN International that was set up seven years ago and is run exactly like a business. We contract out our services to aid in natural disasters, acts of terrorism, and other unique and dangerous situations. We do not take sides in political disputes and have diplomatic immunity. We are endorsed by the United Nations and will assist when requested in peacekeeping operations. However, there is strict control over how Rescue is deployed. Every assignment, big or small, is okayed by me or one of my three associates.

"Now, the core members of TDN Rescue are often called Psi One, and they have all taken a drug called Psicorin to increase their natural psionic talents. Other more mundane humans assist them in supporting roles. Since there is currently minimal threat from the Krulls, the people we train as Krull-fighters are either sent to assist in the defence of some of those other worlds I mentioned, or they work as needed with TDN Rescue."

"Wow!" Kagome sighed. "It's hard to believe that everyone keeps quiet about this."

"Well, most of the employees here are mundanes with absolutely no knowledge of what our true purpose is. They know about the Psi One people of course, and TDN Rescue. But they do not know about the Krull or the rest of us aliens."

"Alaina was passing Inuyasha off earlier as a mutant working with Psi One," Kagome said.

"Well, it accounts for his more unusual physical characteristics. Our mundane staff are very used to seeing Jonathan and Kirsten in their natural states and understand that they are mutants. It's easy enough to tell them that Inuyasha is the same. And in fact, it may not be too far off the mark."

There was a perfunctory knock on the door and Tamisé entered. He went to the sideboard and poured himself a cup of tea before coming over to the group. He set down his cup and took up Tayne's hand to kiss it before seating himself beside Kagome. He leaned back against the couch with a sigh.

Tayne had watched all of this with some amusement. "Rough day, Tam?"

"You know it, dearest. Inuyasha here has more energy than Ryan and Colin put together. And of course, there's all the other disasters, calamities and mishaps that have to be dealt with every day." The tall redhead straightened up and reached forward for his cup. "So, you've answered all their questions about us?"

"I was just giving our guests the speech. They haven't had time to ask questions."

"Well, they're not running down the hall, screaming in terror, so I suppose that's a good thing."

Kagome laughed. "We've probably seen scarier things than you think."

Inuyasha snorted. "That's for sure."

"I'd like to get on for home, that is, if you're done with them, dearest," Tamisé said. "It's Friday, after all. I've told Fawn that we should order in pizza since we'll have Ryan with us too. Want to join us?"

Tayne shook her head. "Lili, Lintet and I are going to a concert tonight, so we are eating downtown. And that reminds me." She turned to Kagome. "Kirsten had promised your mother that we would see to some extra schooling for you. The summer session begins in another week and you will be attending with my son, Lintet."

"Not more school!" groaned Inuyasha. "It always drives her crazy."

"Inuyasha – I can't spend my life running around the Feudal Era with you."

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Children!" Tayne said with a laugh. "The arrangements have already been made, Inuyasha. Classes are run only in the mornings, so she will have the afternoons to do any homework and studying. And Kagome will be working with our trainers to improve her bowmanship and to learn various other things as well."

"You, my lad, will be busy enough with your own training. Between Kirsty, Thorne and myself, you won't have enough time to miss Kagome." Tamisé grinned at him knowingly.

"There'll be school for you, too, Inuyasha. Kirsten has asked me to engage a tutor to teach you to read and write, as well as do math. She insisted that you be taught in your native tongue, so it has taken a little time to find someone suitable."

Inuyasha stared at Tayne. School for him as well? But then, Kirsty had promised, hadn't she? Suddenly, he felt better than he had all day.

These people kept their promises, and that was a thing to be treasured. They had accepted him into their homes, and into their lives. Kirsten, Jonathan and Tamisé had all treated him like he was part of their families, and never once had he been made to feel that he was there on sufferance. Tears of gratitude stung his eyes, and he went down on his knees before Tayne, taking up her hands and pressing his forehead to them.

"Thank you, Lady," he said, his voice catching, as he blinked back the tears that threatened to shame him. "Your kindness means the world to me."

Tayne gave a slightly embarrassed laugh. "Don't thank me until you've met your tutor, my dear. You may curse me instead."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Pizza was perhaps the most interesting food Inuyasha had ever had. Almost, but not quite better than ramen. There was no fumbling with unfamiliar cutlery: pizza was eaten with the hands. Fawn had ordered in several different kinds, since everyone had their own preferences. Inuyasha was encouraged to try each type.

And best of all, he was able to hold Breanna in one arm while he ate. Inuyasha still had his hair in the braid that Kagome had made for him that morning, so he had tossed it over his shoulder for the baby to hold on to and play with. He was becoming quite attached to the sunny-dispositioned infant. Both Fawn and Nancy Frances were glad of the break.

Inuyasha would look up from making silly sounds at Breanna to find Tamisé smiling at him indulgently and Kagome staring at him with something in her eyes that made him feel warm and tranquil. It seemed that she had forgiven him for the scene with Sharon, at least for the moment.

Suddenly, he wrinkled his nose. Phew!

"Okay," Fawn said, laughing. "I know _that_ look. I guess the baby has to be changed." She held out her arms for her daughter, and Inuyasha handed Breanna over. "Since you're so good with babies, maybe I should teach you to change a diaper."

Inuyasha gave a slightly panicked yip and slid under the table. "Anything but that," he said.

"_Anything_? Oh ho, you'll be sorry," Fawn said. "How about I change her and then you sing her to sleep."

"Okay!" Inuyasha crawled out from beneath the table. "That I can handle."

OoOoOo

By the time the baby had been put to bed, Jonathan had come over to pick up the members of his household. He informed them that Kirsten was sleeping and on no account should she be awakened.

The moment Inuyasha went in Jonathan's back door, he knew that he could not sleep there that night. The scent of the two of them seemed to be everywhere, although there were places where it was stronger. Inuyasha gave the kitchen island a wide berth, raising an eyebrow at Jonathan as he passed.

Jonathan grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

The livingroom was no better. And the dining room!

"Oh – that's just _wrong_!" Inuyasha tried to stalk upstairs, but tripped and found himself crawling up the flight of stairs at a speed that astonished the others. Even shutting the door to his room and heaving open the window did not help. With a sigh, he clambered out the window and into the tree. In a few minutes, he had made his way down to the huge old willow, where he found a suitable branch and settled in for the night.

OoOoOo

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha opened one eye blearily and unfolded himself on the tree limb.

"Inuyasha? Where are you?"

It was Kirsten calling him. She was on the path in the park, her hands on her hips and looking rather distraught.

Inuyasha paused to admire the small mutant for a moment. She was wearing shorts and a snug-fitting t-shirt with her hair loose about her shoulders. As she turned her head, Inuyasha could see the Weaponsmaster braid in her blue hair. Kirsten looked a little tired, but other than that, none the worse for wear, as far as he could tell. When her calling began to have a panicky note to it, he swung himself down from the tree and strode over.

"I'm here. What's the problem?"

"Oh thank God! Don't do that to me, dear. Why did you sleep down here, anyway?"

She tried to hug him, but he shrugged away and folded his arms. Her scent told him she was still in heat and it could be dangerous to get too close if Jonathan should happen to be around. He glared at her from the corner of his eyes. "Do I have to answer that and embarrass you?"

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Inuyasha. We just didn't think."

"Naw… you were busy doing something else," he drawled. "Keh!"

Now Kirsten was blushing. He decided to take pity on her and took her hands in his.

"Tam explained to me why you didn't come in and told me about the miscarriage you had. I hope… I hope things work out this time."

Kirsten's face crumpled. "I wish he hadn't said anything."

"Why not? C'mere."

Before Kirsten could react, Inuyasha had his arm about her waist and had jumped them both into the willow. He settled her on a branch, pleased that she caught her balance immediately and did not have to cling to him like Kagome. Well, he didn't actually mind Kagome clinging to him. But it would not go well with him if Jonathan should come looking for his mate and find her in Inuyasha's arms. Especially since she was still in heat.

"If you're to be my _sensei_, there should be a certain amount of trust between us, right? There were a lot of things we told each other on the jet – and some of the things I spoke of I've never said to another living being. Not even to Kagome."

Tears were falling down Kirsten's cheeks. "Inuyasha, you have a very soft heart underneath all the brusqueness."

He brushed her tears away with his thumb. "Yeah, yeah. I just don't want to get into a fight with Jon if he thinks I've made you cry. Why are you with him, anyway? You seem to be stronger, more dominant than he is."

Kirsten gave a hiccuping laugh. "Don't let his demeanour fool you. Jon is plenty alpha male when he wants to be. It's just I've been Cobra longer than he's been Dragon, and have more experience at what we do. So there are certain situations where he defers to me and other situations where he is team leader. As for why I'm with him…" She glanced over at Inuyasha and smiled. "I love him, plain and simple, and he loves me. He fell in love with me the way I am, scales and all, and made me feel human again. He made me feel like I wasn't some kind of freak, some aberration of nature."

"Kagome makes me feel the same way." Inuyasha stood up on the branch and braced himself against the trunk of the tree. "Did she tell you she's going out tonight?"

"Yeah. With David. I'm not sure I like that."

"Something wrong with David?"

"Well… there's the age difference for one thing. And David has a certain reputation…"

Inuyasha swung his head around and glared. "What _kind_ of reputation?"

Kirsten bit her lip. "Forget I said anything, dear. She'll be okay with him, I'm sure. Are you jealous?"

"A little." He shifted his feet. "Okay, a lot. But, as I said, I have no claim on her and she can do as she wills. And if I need to make _her_ jealous, there's always Sharon."

Kirsten stared at him. "Sharon?"

Inuyasha grinned. "She invited me for dinner… and other things. I'm not sure just exactly what she had in mind, but I'm sure that Kagome wouldn't like it."

He sat down again and took Kirsten's hand. Inhaling deeply, he began to tell her what had happened yesterday, reminding himself that trust also went both ways.

"I'll have her fired on Monday," Kirsten said.

"You're going to set her on fire – for that?" Inuyasha was aghast.

"No, no, dear. I will tell her that she can't work for me any longer. That she has to leave the company."

"Oh." Inuyasha's ears flattened. "Please don't do anything to her, Kirsty. She was trying to help at first and it did feel really nice. But if I didn't want her touching me, I should have said something immediately. So, it's as much my fault as it is hers."

"There are rules of conduct, Inuyasha."

"Which I notice that people tend to ignore when it suits them."

Kirsten snorted. "Unfortunately, you've got a point there. Do you want me to have a talk with her?'

He shook his head. "No. Leave it be, Kirsty. I think I can handle one amorous wench."

Kirsten looked at her watch. "Dang it! Jon will be looking for me soon. We have to go shopping for groceries. Do you want to come? There may be certain things that you'd like to have to eat."

"All right. I'll help you down."

"You, boy, forget who and what I am," she said with a grin.

Before he could move, Kirsten dived off the branch and landed gracefully on the ground.

"I'll race you home!" she called up to him and dashed off.

"Hey, wench! That's not fair!"

OoOoOo

Inuyasha watched from the high boughs of a tree as Kagome got into David's car and was driven off, away from him. She had looked so pretty in the short flowered sundress she had chosen to wear. Why didn't she dress like that for him? Was she afraid that he'd accidentally tear her nice things with his claws?

He slumped back against the trunk and sulked. The day had not gone well from the beginning and it looked like it would not end well either.

The half-demon had spent as little time in the house as he could, since it still smelled of Jonathan and Kirsten. Kirsten had spent part of the morning washing down odd places and spraying things into the air to at least mask the mating smell, but it did not help much. Windows had been left open wherever possible to allow fresh air to blow through. Inuyasha thought that even with these measures, he'd be spending the night again in the willow.

Tamisé and Jonathan had joked with him earlier about spending the night in the tree. Inuyasha had growled that he had been up and down more often than an elevator yesterday because of the scent. It had not been a smart comment to make, for he had ended up in Tamisé's study with the two men, having a far too frank discussion about mating.

But in retrospect, the discussion had been most enlightening. Tamisé's people had a very relaxed attitude toward sex and did not frown on young people's experimentation the way that Jonathan's society did. Tamisé was relieved that Inuyasha had at least some knowledge of where babies came from. Jonathan had laughed out loud when Inuyasha told them that Mrs. Higurashi had explained all that to him. But she had been vague on the subject of mating. Tamisé was not. In the end, Inuyasha had a far better idea of what went on between a man and a woman, although he was still not entirely clear on several points.

It also seemed that Tamisé was not happy about Kagome going out with David either, and not just because of the age difference. When Inuyasha asked why he had permitted it, Tamisé had shrugged and said:

"If I had expressed any displeasure about David, Kagome would have been even more determined to go out with him. Let her go, lad, and let her have her fun. But mark my words, it won't be too long before she discovers that David is a big mistake. It's then, my lad, that you should be there for her. So – hold your tongue and bide your time, no matter how hard it is. She'll come back to you soon enough."

"Are you sure?"

Tamisé had winked. "Positive. You see, I know David all too well."

Inuyasha's reverie was interrupted by a sudden, piercing whistle. He pricked up his ears and looked down. Tamisé was standing beneath the tree, looking up at him with some amusement.

"Come on down, lad. No use moping. We're all taking the children down to the park and Jon and I have a frisbee to toss around. Come with us."

Inuyasha had no idea what a frisbee was, but anything that Jonathan and Tamisé were going to toss sounded like fun. He had been itching all day for something physical to do and had been disappointed when Kirsten had told him they were not going into the office that day.

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and joined the rest of the group in the trek down to the park. He allowed Ryan and Colin on his back as he jumped across the creek. The boys thought it was great fun and would have been happy to have Inuyasha jump them back and forth for the rest of the evening. In the end, the half-demon managed to distract them into a game of tag until they tired out.

In the meantime, Tamisé and Jonathan were throwing the frisbee back and forth between them, vying to see who could make the most outrageous catch. Inuyasha watched with a great deal of interest, as the saucer seemed to glide between the two men with a mind of its own. If he had had a tail, it would have been beating the ground with eagerness to join in.

Suddenly, the frisbee made an abrupt change in direction and was headed towards Inuyasha. He galloped forward and leaped into the air after it, catching it in one hand as he somersaulted in mid-air, then landed on his feet.

"I got it!" he called excitedly.

Jonathan folded his arms and looked amused. "Well – at least he didn't catch it in his teeth."

"Throw it over here, lad," Tamisé called.

Inuyasha tried to toss the frisbee the way he had observed, but it would not cooperate. It nose-dived and rolled on its rim to Tamisé's feet. Inuyasha's ears drooped.

"How come it didn't work?"

"You didn't have it angled right. Here, let me show you."

Tamisé demonstrated the correct way to throw the frisbee. When Jonathan sent it skimming back, the tall alien handed it to Inuyasha.

"Try again."

This time, Inuyasha was able to send it sailing on the breeze, although it curved away from Jonathan, who had to dash after it before it landed in the creek.

"I did it!"

Tamisé clapped him on the shoulder and motioned him away, so they formed a triangle. They began to toss the frisbee to each other with a great deal of laughter and jokes until Fawn called a halt.

"It's cooling down, Tam. We need to get the children inside to bed."

"Of course, sweeting. Right away."

Inuyasha carried Colin and Ryan again, jogging them up and down to make them squeal. He pretended that he was going to drop them in the creek, and laughed at their protests. He tipped Colin off at his back door, then jogged Ryan into his house and up the stairs to his room.

"Into bed!"

He dumped the giggling child onto his bed and began to tickle him. Kirsten watched indulgently from the door.

"All right. That's enough," she said finally. "Time for bed, Ryan."

Inuyasha let the small boy kiss him good night and went downstairs while Kirsten got her son into bed. Jonathan was putting the kettle on in the kitchen.

"Tea, Yasha?"

"Please. " He looked up at the kitchen clock. "Isn't Kagome late?"

Jonathan chuckled. "She won't be home for hours yet. Relax."

Inuyasha chewed at a nail. "Can't."

"Tam's right, you know. About David."

"If he touches her…"

"You'll do what? Trust me, you're better off waiting until Kagome discovers for herself what David's like. In the meantime, it sounds like Sharon's anxious to keep you busy."

Inuyasha blushed. "I told Kirsty I could handle her, but now I'm not so sure."

Jonathan laughed. "Sharon's probably biting her nails right now, wondering if you've told Kirsty. She could get herself fired over this, quite easily, if you wanted to make a complaint."

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. Maybe if I sat down and explained that I would like to be just friends? That I love someone else?"

"That might work." Jonathan grinned from ear to ear. "You didn't believe Kirsty when she told you how attractive you were, didja? Sharon might be just the first of many who'll fling themselves at you."

Inuyasha sighed. "I hope not. I'm more used to them running away, screaming. Why do they think I'm handsome?"

"Me, I think they're just going for your sexy body… Ouch!" Jonathan laughed as Inuyasha bopped him on the head. "But then… it could be the long hair, or even those eyes of yours. It sure isn't your charming personality and sparkling wit… Ouch! Dammit! Stop that before I start pulling your ears!"

Inuyasha chortled and backflipped away from Jonathan, who had made a lunge for his ears. The two of them circled each other for a moment, before Jonathan made a feint and ended up with a handful of Inuyasha's hair. He tugged the half-demon's head towards him and gave the closest ear a playful twist. Inuyasha snapped his teeth at him and bared his teeth in a feral grin.

"All right, you two. Stand down."

Kirsten stood in the doorway, with a grin on her face. She understood that they were only play-fighting, although to anyone else, it may not have looked that way.

"Yes Ma'am, ma'am!" Jonathan threw his wife a mock salute and stood at attention.

Inuyasha mimicked him. Both men tried unsuccessfully to keep a straight face as Kirsten stalked around them, hands clasped behind her back, in imitation of a very displeased superior officer. When Inuyasha let out a strangled laugh, Kirsten came around in front of him.

"Well, mister, since you seem to have so much energy, I'm going to work you until you drop tomorrow. I'll take you into the office, and you can demonstrate the powers of that sword of yours. See if you can impress me."

Inuyasha put his hand on the Tetsusaiga's hilt. "As Jon would say, you ain't seen nothin' yet. Ma'am."

"Hmmm. That remains to be seen. Will somebody get that kettle before it boils dry?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Kirsten helped Inuyasha into the sensor suit and braided his hair back for him. Her closeness did not bother him so much, since sometime during the night the mutant's scent had changed back to normal. It also helped that Kirsten was always in a very clinical and professional mode whenever she had to touch him more intimately.

"This will be a good day to do this," she said to him. "It's Sunday and not many people will be around in case things go wrong."

A different training room was going to be used for this exercise. It was a specially designed blast room that Jonathan trained in. Inuyasha was curious – he had never seen Jonathan show any of his abilities other than speed and strength – and not much of that.

Jonathan was already in the training room, dressed in an outfit that Inuyasha had seen once before. The skin-tight black suit looked similar to the sensor suit Inuyasha wore, but did not cover Jonathan's hands and feet. Instead, Jonathan wore a pair of boots of very flexible material that came to just below his knee. A Chinese-style dragon was embroidered in silver thread on a patch under his left shoulder. He also had his sword in the shoulder sheath.

"Alright, Inuyasha," Kirsten said, "here's what we're going to do. A target will be set up at the far end of the room and you will both take turns at it. Jon will go first, since we have a lot of measurements from him. Then you will show us your Wind Scar. Okay?"

Inuyasha slid the Tetsusaiga from its sheath and willed it to transform. Both Jonathan and Kirsten had seen this before, so they were not as impressed as Tamisé was, who was in the control room with the equipment.

"Great Xi!" the alien said over the room's speaker. "That's a big one! Kirsty, I want some of those portable sensors on Inuyasha's temples. There was an energy spike when he drew the sword, and I suspect he may be using bio-energy like Jon does."

Kirsten went to the control room briefly to get the sensors. Inuyasha bent his head down so she could place them at his temples.

"What's bio-energy?" he asked.

"It's power your own body generates. I'm beginning to think that you're a psi, Inuyasha. I was watching you jump about with the boys last night and the way you moved reminded me of Chantal when she levitates. We can check that out today too. Now, I'm going to be in the control room with Tamisé. Cerberus, start recording."

"Recording now. All equipment in the control room is on-line and ready."

"What's Cerberus recording?"

"He's making a video of us," Jonathan said. "Smile!"

"What's a video?"

"Uhhh…moving pictures. That way, if things happen very fast, we can play the video back at a slower speed so we can see what was going on."

"Oh." Inuyasha was not sure he understood. But then – he did not understand the television either, but that didn't stop him from watching it.

"Here comes the target, guys!" Kirsten warned over the intercom. "Remember, Jon first, please."

Inuyasha watched as Jonathan took a stance, then raised his right arm. At the far end of the room, a target came out of the floor. Inuyasha started a little – he could not get used to the science these people used. He understood from Kagome that this technology was far advanced from what others seemed to have available, and he supposed that they borrowed alien technology as it suited them.

Beside him, Jonathan closed his eyes for a brief few seconds, then opened them again, focussing on the target. Inuyasha jumped a good three feet in the air as a blast of energy pulsed out of Jonathan's right hand without any warning. The target was blasted into tiny pieces by the energy and Inuyasha hit the floor hard to avoid shrapnel. Jonathan did not move at all, and it seemed that the pieces of target that came his way bounced harmlessly off of him.

"Holy shit!" Inuyasha said, using Jonathan's favourite expression. He stared up at his friend with a new respect in his eyes.

Jonathan put his hands on his hips and grinned down at the prone half-demon.

"You'll have a little more respect now for the Dragon, huh?"

"I think _that _goes without saying." Inuyasha got to his feet. "Whoa! I never thought you had such power."

"I use it sparingly. It takes a lot out of me to do that too often. Even with that small blast, I need to replace energy reserves. Hey, wife!"

"Yeah, yeah," said Kirsten over the intercom. She opened the control room door and tossed something to Jonathan, which he caught neatly.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked.

"An energy bar. It helps me replace what I use up when I blast. When we get out of here, though, I'll need a big meal." Jonathan wolfed down the bar quickly.

"Okay, Inuyasha. Your turn," said Kirsten through the intercom. "And Jon - Tam says it's his treat on the meal."

Another target came up.

"Heh! I'm more used to moving targets, but I guess this'll do."

Inuyasha raised his sword and called forth the Wind Scar. Jonathan backed away a respectful distance as energy curled around the blade of the enormous sword.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled, and brought the blade down swiftly.

The energy from the Tetsusaiga destroyed the target with far less mess than Jonathan's blast.

Inuyasha rested the blade on his shoulder and turned to grin at Jonathan.

"Not bad," Jonathan said. He examined his nails with a slightly bored air.

Inuyasha's face fell. "What do you mean, 'not bad'!"

Jonathan laughed suddenly and slammed the half-demon on the back. Inuyasha stumbled forward a few steps before catching himself.

"Pretty impressive," Jonathan conceded.

"Inuyasha, can you do that again for us?" Kirsten asked over the intercom.

"Any time," he said, curling his lip a little at Jonathan.

But this time, instead of a stationary target, a hideous creature appeared at the far end of the room. Whatever it was, it was nearly ten feet tall, with a grinning head that looked remarkably like a tusked boar. Instead of arms, it had four sinuous tentacles. The body was scaled, but glistened with some kind of mucous. And the stench! It was like nothing Inuyasha had ever smelled before.

He gagged slightly and took a firmer grip on the Tetsusaiga.

"What the hell is that?"

"That, Inuyasha, is a Krull. And unless you move right now, you're about to become lunch!"

"I don't think so!"

Inuyasha refused to quail in front of such a creature, regardless of the fact that its scent was making him sick to his stomach. He refused to feel dismay when the creature began a charge – surely something of that size should not be able to move at that speed! Instead, he watched carefully to make sure that the charge was straight and would not deviate, then swung the Tetsusaiga with all his might.

"Wind Scar!"

The Krull dissolved in the fires of the Tetsusaiga in a most satisfactory manner.

Inuyasha rested the blade on the ground, sneezing to try to get the stench out of his nostrils.

"Gods! That thing was vile!" Inuyasha shook his head vigourously. "Atchoo! Argh! I'll never get the smell out of my nose."

"How's your tummy?" asked Jonathan.

"My…urk!"

Inuyasha dropped to his knees, vomitting onto the floor, thankful that his hair was bound. He retched for some minutes, while Jonathan rubbed his back in a comforting manner. Then he sat back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"How did you know I would…"

Jonathan shrugged. "Everyone does. At least, the first time."

Kirsten came into the room with wet paper towels and a paper cup of water, which she handed to the half-demon. He wiped his mouth again and sipped at the water gratefully.

A panel opened in the wall of the room, and a small, flat robot came out. It zipped across the floor and stopped before the nasty mess Inuyasha had made. After a few seconds, it extruded a small vacuum-like attachment and sucked away the offending heap. Then it zipped away, and manoeuvered itself back into its cupboard.

Inuyasha had watched all of this with wide eyes. "That's a handy little gadget."

"Feeling better, dear?" Kirsten asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine now. That … Krull… was it real?"

Kirsten smiled. "We call that a solid holograph, or solidograph. It wasn't a real Krull."

"But it seemed real enough. It even had a scent."

"If we hadn't given it a scent, then you would have known it wasn't real."

"Could it have touched me?"

"Oh yes. And it might have killed you too. Except that Cerberus is controlling the program, and would have pulled the plug if things looked like they were getting out of hand."

"So the two of you have fought the real thing?"

"Many times. But not recently. We've driven them away from our area for the time being. But they'll likely come back. Another year… another decade… who knows? We're a potential source of food and resources to them, and they won't give us up easily. For now, they'll go after easier prey."

"I can see why some would think they should be exterminated. I've never met a demon viler than that… well, except maybe for Naraku."

Inuyasha got to his feet and resheathed the Tetsusaiga.

Jonathan shook his head as he watched the huge blade change back to a more normal size. "I'll never get used to that!"

"Do you want to continue, Inuyasha? You haven't shown us your Backlash Wave yet."

Inuyasha looked at Jonathan, then shook his head. "Another time? I can only use it to send someone's energy back against them. Jonathan could do it, but I'm afraid I might hurt or even kill him."

"Alright," Kirsten said agreeably. "Then we'll try it when I can get Jerry to come and help. He can put up a barrier that nothing can get through, so we'll use him to shield Jon. Okay?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Fine, then," Jonathan said. "Let's get out of these clothes and go eat! I'm starved! And Tam, you'd better take us somewhere good!"

"I'm making reservations right now," Tamisé said over the intercom. "Just don't be all day about a shower and change."

"Ten minutes," Jonathan yelled back. "Come on, 'Yasha. Race you to the showers!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

The small group had lunched at a little Vietnamese restaurant, where Tamisé knew the owners. Although the food wasn't exactly what he was used to, Inuyasha was comfortable there, since he could use chopsticks. Kirsten warned him away from the spicier foods, after he mentioned that he did not care for them.

Tamisé inquired as to how Kagome's date had gone, raising an eyebrow at Kirsten.

"We didn't have a chance to speak to Kagome this morning. She was still sleeping when we left. But she came in at a reasonable time."

Inuyasha laid down his chopsticks and stared at his plate. "He kissed her," he whispered.

"What was that, Yasha?" asked Tamisé.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "He kissed her. I saw."

Kirsten put an arm about his shoulders. "Don't take it so seriously, Inuyasha. It's common for a guy to kiss a girl goodnight when they've been out together. Even on a first date."

"And just how did you see them? Were you up in that tree again?" Tamisé was grinning at him.

Inuyasha swallowed and nodded. "I couldn't sleep until I knew she was safe home."

"Okay," said Jonathan. "Is David still alive?" There was laughter in his voice.

Inuyasha snorted and turned his head. "Keh! 'Course he is."

Tamisé knocked Jonathan in the arm and changed the subject, seeing that Inuyasha was upset. "What say we go back to the house and pick up Kagome and do a little more sight-seeing? Would you like to see Chinatown, Inuyasha? Or perhaps the Art Gallery or Museum? We have time for a movie, if you like." He snapped his fingers. "I know – we'll grab everyone and go to the Science Centre. The kids can run around there to their hearts' content. How about it?"

"Sounds like a plan," Jonathan said, putting his napkin on the table. "Ryan loves going there."

"Alright then. It's settled." Tamisé motioned the waiter over and asked for the cheque.

OoOoOo

Two hours later, Inuyasha was standing on a platform with his hand held firmly against a huge metal ball, while his hair lifted all around him and stood on end.

_Now, how did I get talked into this?_

Kagome was down in the audience, laughing and snapping pictures of him to send home, and probably to show their friends in the Feudal era as well. The demonstrator was talking about electricity and how the Van de Graff generator worked, and warned Inuyasha once more not to remove his hand.

_Geez, I'm SO glad that I can provide these stupid humans some amusement._

The generator reminded him uncomfortably of the time those three obnoxious monkey sprites had magicked his hand onto a massive boulder. At least this time, he was a prisoner of science, not magic, and the demonstrator had reassured him that he was able to turn the equipment off at any time.

At last, the demonstrator powered down the generator, and allowed Inuyasha to step off the platform after his hair had settled once more about his shoulders. He shook hands with Inuyasha and thanked him for being such a good sport.

Down on the floor, Ryan launched himself at Inuyasha and grabbed his leg.

"Wow! You were great!" the child said. "You should have seen yourself, Yasha."

Inuyasha ruffled the child's hair. "I was great, huh?"

"Oh yeah! I would have been too scared to go up there – but not you! I don't think you're scared of anything, are you?"

Inuyasha smiled down at the child_. I'm scared of a whole lotta things, kid. But the trick is not to show it._

"Oh, Inuyasha," Kagome chortled. "Just wait until everyone back home sees these pictures!"

"Wonderful," Inuyasha muttered, allowing Ryan to take his hand and drag him off towards another nearly incomprehensible display. Although he now understood English, Inuyasha still could not read it and had to rely on the others to translate it for him.

But there was no denying that he was intrigued by the place. There was almost nothing that you could not touch and so much to see. Tamisé and Jonathan spent a great deal of their time explaining things to the two little boys, and incidentally, to Inuyasha as well. Inuyasha was not permitted to touch any of the computers at TDN, but here, he could bang on a keyboard all he wanted, although he had to be coached by Kirsten to get any kind of result. He had stared, fascinated, at the space display. Secretly, he had always believed that Kagome was having him on about mankind going to the moon.

Inuyasha was disappointed when the children tired out and the adults decided that it was time to leave before the whining started.

"We can always come back again," Kirsten promised him. "Did you like it?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "But can we skip the generator next time?"

OoOoOo

It was almost a relief to get into the office on Monday morning. Inuyasha had scarcely spoken to Kagome the rest of Sunday, since he was afraid he would lose his temper if the subject of David came up. He had seen a dreamy look on her face several times in the evening, and it had bothered him so much that he had retreated to the willow tree in the park. He would have spent the night in the tree if Jonathan hadn't come looking for him and convinced him that his bed was much more comfortable.

Sharon was at her desk when Inuyasha and Kirsten arrived. She was chewing a nail nervously and even more nervous when Kirsten asked her to step inside her office with them.

"I heard what happened on Friday, Sharon," Kirsten said without preamble. "You understand that that was entirely inappropriate behaviour."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Sharon hung her head and twisted her hands together. Inuyasha felt sorry for the girl, but Kirsten had explained that she had to be reprimanded.

"Inuyasha has insisted that he does not wish to make a complaint, and has indicated that an apology for the incident will be acceptable. I'll step outside for a few moments."

Kirsten left the room, closing the door firmly behind her.

Sharon was even more nervous, if that was possible, and Inuyasha could smell the salt of tears that hovered in her eyes.

"I'm very sorry, sir," she said. "It won't happen again."

Inuyasha stepped forward and took up her hands. "Some of it was my fault too, Sharon. I shouldn't have let you touch me to begin with. But my head _was_ aching badly and you did help me. You see, I've spent much of my life alone, and I don't always know what's app – appro… appropriate, either. Can we just say that we both made a mistake?"

"Alright." Sharon sniffled.

Inuyasha reached behind him and grabbed a tissue from the box on Kirsten's desk.

"Here, use this. Kirsty freaks if you use your sleeve."

Sharon gave a strangled laugh and took the tissue to blow her nose.

"Thanks, Inuyasha. And thanks for not getting me fired. You could have, you know."

Inuyasha shrugged. "I know. But Kirsty counts on you a lot, and you've been with her for a long time."

Sharon moved by him to put the tissue into the garbage can. As she passed him again, he gently took her arm.

"Sharon… I want you to understand that I'm in love with someone, and that's not going to change. At least, not until she tells me she doesn't want me. I'd like to be friends with you, but that's all. For now, at least."

The girl nodded. "Sure. I'd really like that."

"Alright then." He nodded. "As far as I'm concerned, Friday never happened."

"Okay."

Inuyasha ushered her out of the office and watched as she sat down. Kirsten was down the hall chatting to someone, but ended the conversation and meandered back to them.

"All settled?" she said.

Inuyasha nodded. "Done and forgotten." He smiled down at Sharon. "But I hope the dinner offer is still open."

"Any time."

"Okay, then. And Sharon… the next time Inuyasha needs a massage, book one of the massage therapists for him instead of trying to do the job yourself. All right? Ken or Consuela would probably suit him."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"And stop 'ma'aming' me, willya? I know I'm old, but I'm not ancient."

"Okay."

"Now… let's get you into the sensor suit, Inuyasha. I had an inspiration last night, and I'm going to let you try to take apart one of my sparring robots." Kirsten grinned at Sharon. "How about you come downstairs with us, Sharon?"

"You mean it?"

"Sure. But you're _still_ not helping Inuyasha get the suit on." Kirsten smiled and winked. "You might want to bring that box of tissues with you."

OoOoOo

Kirsten looked around the observation room, wondering how so many people had managed to squeeze themselves in, despite the monitoring equipment. The news that their Japanese guest was going to try to take apart a sparring robot had apparently travelled fast. Even Tayne had come down to watch.

"Goodness," Tayne said quietly in Kirsten's ear. "I had no idea that our little half-demon was so… so… Is it hot in here, or just me?"

Kirsten grinned. "He seems to have that effect on a lot of females, and it confuses the hell out of him. I'm surprised he has that effect on _you_, Tayne."

"Hmmph. Maybe I'm going to go into season early this time around. I wish Milan was back at home."

"How's his mother?"

Tayne shook her head. "Not well at all, I fear. It's just a matter of time now."

"Sorry to hear it."

Tayne nodded in acknowledgement. "Shall we get this show on the road?"

"Cerberus, where's RD-1? We're all waiting and it's getting crowded in here."

The computer did not bother to reply, but opened an access panel for the robot to enter the training room.

Kirsten watched as Inuyasha took several steps backward as the robot entered. RD-1, or Ardy, as Kirsten affectionately called it, was one of the older sparring robots. It stood a good seven feet tall and was humanoid in appearance. It did not have the grace and fluidity of newer models, but made up for it in brute strength and speed. Ardy was designed to come apart when it was hit in a certain manner and with a certain amount of force, but it took Cobra's or Dragon's strength to do it.

Cerberus was controlling Ardy and had the robot make a proper bow to Inuyasha. The half-demon stared for a moment, then bowed in return, a little disconcerted by its actions.

"Don't draw Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha," Kirsten said through the intercom. "Let's see how you do against Ardy on your own strength."

Tayne made a small sound of amusement beside her as Inuyasha turned his head briefly towards the control room and gave a feral grin.

"Like I need Tetsusaiga to open a tin can."

"Ardy is ready any time," Cerberus said. "Are we talking or are we fighting?"

Inuyasha flexed his claws. "I'm gonna take you apart."

"Brave words, my friend."

Inuyasha tossed his head and growled. He made a leap at the robot and was knocked flying. He landed hard on his backside, shaking his head from side to side.

_How'd that happen? Gods, it's faster than I thought it would be._

The robot stood over him, immense and threatening. Inuyasha felt a flash of fear until he remembered that Cerberus was controlling it. But who was controlling Cerberus? A huge metal fist was coming at him, and he managed to roll out of the way, and stumbling to his feet. A leap and kick at the robot's back had Ardy staggering forward until it regained its balance.

"Nice," Cerberus said.

Ardy turned rapidly, swinging a fist his smaller opponent. Inuyasha dodged, backflipping a good ten feet away. The robot came at him in a flurry, and for the next few moments, everything seemed a blur to the observers.

"Iron Reaver!" Inuyasha screamed, jumping into the air as high as he could manage without hitting the ceiling. Claws swung – connected with a steel limb, which gave way – and Ardy was minus his left arm.

Both Kirsten and Tayne started, then looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Did you know he could do that?"

Kirsten shook her head. "I get the worst feeling that there's lots he hasn't told me about himself. Remember, our pal there is used to keeping secrets – it's what's kept him alive."

There were murmurs around the room from the watchers. Sharon found herself clutching at Kirsten's arm.

"I didn't know he was so strong," she whispered.

"You learn something new every day," Kirsten muttered to herself irritably. She was going to have to have a chat with her little silver-haired friend. She needed to know _everything_, if she was expected to help him improve his skills. But from the looks of things, it seemed that he didn't need any help from her.

By this time, Inuyasha had drawn Ardy into a running battle, using his speed and agility to run circles around the larger robot. Ardy was fast, but hardly as fast as the half-demon. Inuyasha would dance in close for a couple of blows, then move out of the way before Ardy could respond. There was a gasp of amazement from everyone in the room as Inuyasha built up enough speed to run along two of the walls before leaping onto Ardy's back just behind the head. One swipe, and the head fell to the floor, bouncing and rolling until it hit a wall. Ardy toppled over as well, as Inuyasha jumped clear, landing crouched on the floor, watching warily to see if the robot could still move.

The control room exploded with cheers and howls of approval. Tayne winced at the noise, but smiled indulgently. Kirsten opened the intercom so Inuyasha could hear the cheers.

"Hear that, Inuyasha? That's all for you."

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the noise coming through the intercom. He grinned as he stood and bowed in the direction of the control room.

Before he knew it, the room flooded with people, all of whom seemed to want to touch him, to pat him on the back and arms. Someone ruffled his bangs, while someone else tugged gently at one of his ears. He laughed in exultation as TC threw an arm about his neck and hugged him, yelling, "You did it! You did it!" Then suddenly, everyone withdrew to allow Tayne and Kirsten to approach.

Tayne stopped a few feet away, then bowed.

"Just amazing, Inuyasha," she said.

He returned the bow. "Thank you."

Kirsten bowed as well, but said nothing.

"_Sensei_," Inuyasha said.

"Perhaps it is you who should be teaching me," Kirsten said softly.

Inuyasha took the few strides that would bring him to her. He went down on one knee and took her hands in his clawed ones.

"No, no, _sensei_," he said. "Please…I still need you to teach me. That… that was good enough for common demons, but it's not good enough to get Naraku."

"If _that_ wasn't good enough to get Naraku, then I'm not sure I can help you," Kirsten said.

"Oh – cut it out, Kirsty," TC said. "You're the best this stupid planet has to offer. _Of course_ you can help him."

A murmur of agreement went around the group. Inuyasha saw the hesitation in the small mutant's eyes and he squeezed her fingers.

"If you are the best – then it's you I need," he said. "There are things you can do that I can't – and that's what I need to learn. And…" he grinned up at her, "…you promised that you'd make me a Weaponsmaster."

Kirsten sighed and wondered why she was allowing those huge golden eyes and that lop-sided grin charm her into something she felt she might regret. But he was right – she had promised to make a Weaponsmaster out of him – and she did not go back on promises.

"Get up, _baka_," she said fondly and biffed him on the side of the head. "We've got work to do."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Spider Kelso surveyed the remains of the sparring robot morosely. He picked up the disembodied head and gazed at it a moment.

"Alas, poor Ardy – I knew him well," he intoned.

Kirsten bopped him lightly on the head. "Save it."

Tamisé smothered a laugh. "Can you fix him, Spider?"

Spider looked around. "Gentlemen… we can rebuild him."

"Alright," Kirsten said, pointing a finger at him and shaking it. "No more Space channel for you. And no more coffee, either."

Spider laughed. "Oh, stubble it, Kirsty dear. Don't know why you're so upset. Ardy's designed to take a beating."

"She's upset because she found out a few things about our guest that he conveniently forgot to tell her." Tamisé grinned and put an arm about Kirsten's shoulders. "Don't worry, darlin'. He's got a good long way to go before he's better than you." He bussed her cheek loudly.

"I really don't know if I can help him, Tam."

"Oh, now, darlin', of course you can. At least you don't have to go back to square one the way I had to do with you."

Kirsten turned her face towards her mentor's chest and allowed him to hug her tightly. Other than Jonathan, there was no man she trusted more completely than Tamisé. And if he said she could run to the moon and back again under her own steam, she would believe it to be true.

"We had this little talk about trust a few days ago, but apparently, he still doesn't trust me enough."

Tamisé smiled down at her. "Inuyasha's only known you a few weeks, darlin'. And he's known the rest of us only a few days. Trust doesn't come easily to him, living as he's had to. The only one he trusts without reservation is Kagome – and he's not even sure about her right now."

Kirsten made a non-committal sound. "I think I'll leave Spider to deal with Ardy, and take Inuyasha out for the afternoon. Maybe take him over to the Islands and see if we can find a quiet place to talk."

Tamisé shook his head. "He wouldn't like the wait for the ferry, dearest. Remember how dense the crowds are? He'd be panicky."

"Yeah," she sighed. "You're right. I'll think of something else."

OoOoOo

Inuyasha tried the door to Kirsten's lab and found it locked. After the Ardy incident, Kirsten had had TC take Inuyasha to the cafeteria for a break while the robot's remains were dealt with. He had gone back to the training room, only to be told by Spider that Kirsten had gone to her office.

"Is she in there, Sharon?"

"Yeah – she's in. What – has she locked the door again?" Sharon got up and tried the door. "She's probably still upset. Maybe I'd better get Jon or Tam."

Inuyasha lowered his ears. "Did I upset her? I thought… thought she'd be pleased."

"She gets like this sometimes. Don't worry about it." Sharon banged on the door, but there was no answer. She tried the intercom.

"Kirsty, Inuyasha's here to see you."

There was no response. Sharon sighed and picked up the phone. "Hey, Jon. Need you to pry Kirsty out of her lab."

Sharon put the phone down and folded her arms. "Jon will be up in a few minutes."

"What have I done?" Inuyasha folded himself onto the floor and propped his chin in his hands. "Is she angry over what I did to the robot?"

"Heavens, no! My guess is that she just didn't realize how strong you were, Inuyasha, and it threw her a little. It came as a shock to me, that's for sure."

"I've had to learn to be gentle around humans," the half-demon murmured. "I don't want to hurt anyone by accident. I'm well aware of my strength."

"Kirsty's pretty strong, too. I've seen her lift the back end of a jeep right off the ground with only one hand."

Inuyasha did not know what a jeep was, but Sharon seemed to think it was a pretty impressive feat.

Jonathan came down the hall. "At it again, is she?"

Sharon nodded.

Jonathan nearly tripped over Inuyasha as he tried to get to the lab door. "What are you doing down there?"

"She's mad at me, Jon. I know she is."

"What happened?" Jonathan had not heard about Inuyasha's display earlier that morning, so Sharon explained. He grinned at the half-demon. "I don't think she's mad at you, Yasha. For all her capabilities, Kirsty sometimes has a lot of self-doubt. I'll talk to her."

Jonathan stepped past Inuyasha and banged on the door. "Kirsty! Getting near lunch."

"Don't want any."

"Well, at least we know she didn't slip out the back door. Kirsty – open the door." Jonathan knocked again. When there was no movement from inside, he sighed.

"Sharon, you'll have to get the custodian again. She can lock the door, but she can't keep me out."

Inuyasha leaped to his feet, staring, as Jonathan gripped the door and tore it from its hinges with a scream of metal. Down the hall, everyone stopped what they were doing to stare as Jonathan set the door carefully against the wall. Sharon did not bother to hide her grin.

"After you," Jonathan said to Inuyasha, gesturing towards the doorway.

Inside, they found Kirsten seated at her desk with her head down on her folded arms. Inuyasha crouched on the floor beside her and rested his chin on the desk. She gave him a sideways glance.

"Oh – just stop with the puppy-dog eyes, willya?"

Inuyasha grinned at her. "Nope."

She reached over and caressed his ears. "Sorry, Inuyasha. I'm just … I really don't know if I can teach you. Or _what_ I can teach you."

"You said my technical skills with the sword sucked."

"I _said_ they could be improved."

"Well then. There's one thing you can teach me." He bounced a little on his heels. "Are you going to get off that chair, _sensei_? 'Cause I'm getting a cramp crouching here like this."

"And what would you do if I decided to sit here for the rest of the day?"

Inuyasha gave a bark of laughter. He got to his feet and scooped the small mutant off the chair.

"Catch, Jon!"

Inuyasha swung about and threw Kirsten towards Jonathan. Kirsten landed in her husband's arms with a shriek.

Inuyasha planted his fists on his hips. "I want some lunch. Then I want to see what _you_ can do, _sensei_. I've seen Jon and Tam, and I think it's gotta be your turn now."

Kirsten folded her arms and began to look stubborn. Jonathan got a wicked grin on his face and tossed her over his shoulder.

"I'll take you downstairs like this," he threatened, making a great show of patting her behind.

"Don't you dare! Put me down!"

"Only if you'll behave and stop feeling inadequate. You're the only one I know who can get this guy to stop swinging that sword of his around like he's swatting flies."

"I _don't_ swat flies with the Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha looked affronted. "I use Shippo for that."

OoOoOo

This time, it was Inuyasha's turn to sit and observe as the woman who would teach him displayed her skills. He settled back in his chair with a bottle of water while Jon sipped his coffee, perched in a chair beside him.

"She's not been able to exercise for some time," Jon said to the half-demon, "so she may be rather hyper. And after this morning, I have a feeling she may want to show you up a little."

Tamisé let himself into the room. "I heard Kirsty was down here."

Jon grinned up at him and hooked a chair over with his foot. "Show's about to begin. She's decided to wear a sensor suit so her movements can be compared with Yasha's. How's Ardy?"

"Oh – gone to pieces, poor thing," Tamisé said with a grin.

Inuyasha snorted with laughter, then sat up straighter as Kirsten finally came into the training room.

Gods! She was beautiful. The sensor suit clung to her as it did to him, but she did not wear a fighting kilt over it. The paleness of her scaled skin showed starkly against the dark fabric of the suit, and she had left her blue hair loose except for the Weaponsmaster's braid – a reminder to Inuyasha of her status.

Quiet instructions to Cerberus were issued and the room was altered for her. One of the wide balance beams came up, as well as a series of six uneven bars of various heights. In addition, at one end of the room, large metal rings came down from the ceiling at different levels, rotating a slow rate. They did not remain at static heights, but were slowly raised and lowered in a seemingly random fashion.

"Ay-yi-yi! What's our girl about?" Tamisé sucked in his breath. "Someone should be in there spotting if she's going to do that."

Jonathan shrugged. "I offered and was turned down. I'll go in if it looks like she might run into difficulty."

Kirsten curled into a ball in the middle of the room, still for a moment before Cerberus began to play the music she had requested.

"Ah! 'Midnight Blue'," Tamisé said with a nod. "She's always liked it. And it's a good one to start with."

Inuyasha watched as Kirsten uncurled, rising to her feet. Arms stretched above her head as she arched back, then she bent forward slowly. As her hands touched the floor, one leg slid back, then the other. Kirsten arched her back slightly, then slid forward until she was prone. She levered herself up so her head and torso were off the ground and held the position for a moment.

"She's doing what's called the 'Sun Salutation', Yasha," Jonathan explained. "This will be taught to you as well. It's a good exercise for stretching every part of the body."

Inuyasha nodded silently, watching as Kirsten went back into a push-up position, then slid both legs forward one at a time, until she was once again on her feet, standing curled over. Slowly, she rose, raising her arms above her head again, then bringing them back in front of her, her hands together as if she prayed. She stayed like that for one breath, then two, and then began to move again in a different form.

Inuyasha watched, mesmerized by her graceful movements. He could not envision himself moving in such a fashion. He listened closely to the song and thought that perhaps she was telling a story with her dance.

The song came to an end and the next one began, a lot more lively. Kirsten vaulted onto the balance beam and began to move along it as sure-footed on the block of wood as Inuyasha was on a tree branch. At one point, she went into a handstand position, then slightly arched her body and legs.

"Nice Scorpion pose," Tamisé said. "That's a very difficult pose to hold, Inuyasha. Requires a great deal of strength and balance. Much of what you see her do on the beam is stuff we teach all our fighters, so their balance is improved."

"But she's doing very advanced things," Jonathan said, pointing.

Kirsten was moving along the beam in a turning motion that looked difficult. Inuyasha knew that he could do that on the ground, but not on something so narrow as the beam or a tree branch. Jonathan gripped the arms of his chair, ready to move, as Kirsten placed a foot just slightly off and it looked like she could lose her balance. But she recovered and continued on.

"I oughta be in there with her," Jonathan said, sighing. "This ain't no good for my heart."

Tamisé gripped his hand. "Me too. But you know she has to do this, Jon, and preferably by herself."

The song finally ended, and Kirsten was back on the floor momentarily, before launching herself at the highest of the uneven bars. Yet another song began and Tamisé started to laugh as Kirsten began to move around the bars.

"'Gravity'! Oh – that's a good one!" The big alien chortled. "If she misses a bar, she'll have to deal with gravity, all right!"

"I never said she didn't have a sense of humour," Jonathan said.

Inuyasha said nothing, but kept his eyes on Kirsten. She was incredible – better than Tamisé in certain respects. Her progress in and around the bars was smooth and in keeping with the music.

When the music ended, Tamisé began to applaud. He opened the intercom to the training room.

"Wonderful, darlin'! Just grand. What are you doing for an encore?"

Kirsten threw a grin over her shoulder at them. "Oh – one of your favourites, Tam. Cerberus, 'Instant Replay', please."

Tamisé blanched. "Not on the rings, darlin'. Not safe."

Jonathan got to his feet. "I'm going in."

"Jon's coming in, dearest. I want you to have a spotter for something like that."

"You are all a bunch of spoilsports," Kirsten retorted. "And you don't have any faith in me."

"I have faith that you'll break your fool neck if you miss one of those rings," Jonathan yelled in the door. "At least have them stationary."

"Nothin' doin'. Cerberus, start over. I missed my cue thanks to the grannies over there."

Before Jonathan could reach her, Kirsten had grabbed one of the lower rings and swung her self up. Inuyasha sat up straighter as he sensed the tension in the two men.

Kirsten set the ring to swinging back and forth, then launched herself to another ring, flinging herself up and over so she sat within the ring. Again, she started the ring swinging. As the ring was drawn upwards, she seemed to fall backwards, catching the metal behind her knees and reaching for another ring that had come into reach. It was harder for her to keep to the pace of the music, but somehow she managed.

Although it might have looked reckless to an untrained observer, Inuyasha could see that she was clearly calculating all her moves. He knew nothing of physics or trajectories, other than what nature had taught him the hard way, but he knew he could do something like that if he put his mind to it. Inuyasha was capable of the speed required, but he wasn't sure if he was capable of the mental gymnastics his mentor was exhibiting.

Beside him, Tamisé breathed a sigh of relief when the song ended and Kirsten returned to the ground. Jonathan grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a good shake, hissing something in her ear that no one else could hear.

"Relax," she told him. Putting her hands on either side of his face, she kissed Jonathan soundly. "I'm going to do weapons now if that'll make you happy."

"I'll spar with you."

Kirsten shook her head. "You're not at the level I'll be working at, Jon. I'll have Cerberus generate me a partner. Go back in the observation room and sit yourself down."

Cerberus opened a panel in the wall and a rack of various kinds of weapons was revealed. Inuyasha recognized many of them and bounced a little in his chair.

_Now we're talkin'_, he thought to himself. _This is what I want… what I need to learn._

Kirsten picked up a pair of sais. "I need a partner, Cerberus."

The computer did not reply, but Jonathan began to laugh at something over his wife's shoulder.

"Huh?" Kirsten spun around. "Aack! You must be joking!"

Cerberus had generated a solidograph of Inuyasha dressed in his fire rat robes. The solidograph spun a sai negligently around and raised an eyebrow at the small mutant.

"Got a problem?" Cerberus said through the solidograph's mouth.

"Couldn't you come up with something else?" Kirsten moaned.

"I _like_ this form," said Cerberus.

Jonathan folded his arms across his impressive chest. "You got some 'splainin' to do, Cerberus, old buddy."

"How so?"

"Just how the hell did you generate a solidograph of Inuyasha so fast? We've only just begun to work on the data."

"_You've_ only just begun," said Cerberus. "I don't have to sleep or eat, remember. Are we talking or fighting?"

Kirsten sighed. "Why do I think I'm gonna regret this?"

The solidograph grinned saucily and licked his lips at her. "I'm gonna chase your butt all over this room, darlin'."

"Oh, just perfect. Now he sounds like Tam."

"Just watch it, you hunka circuits. I'll have Freddie punch your motherboards."

"Oooo! I'm _so_ scared, Jon." The solidograph stuck its tongue out. "I'll have you know that there are lots of _other_ things Freddie likes to do with my motherboards." The solidograph gave a very convincing leer.

"Aack! Too much information!" Kirsten cried, but she was laughing. "Jon, you'd better check his personality circuits. Must be a short in there somewhere for him to start talking like this."

"I'm perfectly fine," the fake Inuyasha said. "Come on, sweetie. What's the hold-up?"

Kirsten groaned again. "I can't do this! Cerberus, change form."

The solidograph remained unchanged.

"Change form, Cerberus."

"Nope. Jon, clear the room, or get caught in the cross-fire." The solidograph took a fighting stance. "Ready when you are."

Inuyasha sat on the edge of his chair, watching the scene in the training room. That solidograph looked very real and very dangerous. Did he really look so threatening before he attacked? No wonder people ran from him. He looked over as Jonathan came back into the room. The mutant looked worried and chewed his thumbnail nervously.

"Do you think I should go down to Cerberus' clean room, Tam?"

Tamisé shook his head. "He's still within parameters, Jon. Personally, I think he's just having a little fun with Kirsten. If anyone's going to bring her out of feeling inadequate, it'll be him. Don't you see how he's provoking her and throwing her off-balance?"

"So he's pretending to be me?" Inuyasha was not sure how this worked.

"Well – I think he's also giving you a lesson, lad. I think he'll use the data we've gathered on you so far to show you how you may improve. You see the stance he's taken there? I can tell even from this distance that he's not balanced perfectly – and I see you do that all the time." Tamisé patted Inuyasha's shoulder. "Just relax, my boy. Cerberus will give her a good fight, but he'll see that no real harm's done."

Inuyasha bit down hard on his knuckle as his double suddenly charged at Kirsten. There was a clash of metal as the sais met. He could see Kirsten straining to keep her opponent at bay.

Gods! It looked like the solidograph might overpower her. Was Tamisé wrong about Cerberus' intentions?


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Time for another, I suppose. I do not own the Inuyasha characters, but I do own Kirsten and the rest.

**Acknowledgements:**

I'd like to thank the following:

lyiint - for conversations and ideas, for sharing virtual coffee, chocolate and tissues.

Supreme Admiral of the Web – for conversations and ideas that provided the inspiration for this chapter.

OoOoOo

Chapter 16:

Kirsten found herself almost nose-to-nose with a snarling half-demon. She knew it wasn't really Inuyasha, but the programming of the solidograph was nearly perfect. The only thing missing was the warmth of his breath in her face.

She gave slightly before her opponent, then pushed back with all her might, following it up with a kick to groin that might have crippled the real Inuyasha.

"Ouch! No fair playing dirty." The solidograph took a step back, whirling the sais it held in each hand.

"You're one to talk."

They clashed again, the sais ringing as blows were made and deflected. Kirsten managed to tangle her opponent's weapons, and flung them away. The fake Inuyasha immediately back-flipped away before she could press her momentary advantage.

He made it to the weapons rack before she did and grabbed up a quarterstaff.

"That's a mistake," Kirsten said.

"How so, darlin'?"

"Quit calling me darling," she said, flinging both of her sais. He was right, they were nearly useless against the greater reach the quarterstaff afforded.

He deflected one sai and ducked the other. He whirled the staff in his hand and grinned.

"Tsk, tsk. That was foolish. Now you have nothing."

"Really?"

He came after her with the staff and Kirsten was kept hopping for a few minutes. She jumped towards the uneven bars, and swung herself up, perching on the top of the tallest of them.

"Can't balance there for long, sweetheart."

"Mmm. Can't I?"

"I'm waiting."

"Not for long."

Kirsten leaped for the next bar, passing over the solidograph's head, and just out of reach of the staff as he swung it up. She caught hold of the bar, and flung herself around, kicking out behind her and feeling her feet connect with the fake Inuyasha's back.

"Oof!"

The solidograph went down as Kirsten dropped to the floor. The small mutant immediately kicked the quarterstaff away, but then hit the floor herself as her opponent grabbed her ankle and yanked. He was on her in an instant and again she found herself nose-to-nose, her wrists held above her head.

The fake Inuyasha grinned salaciously and planted a kiss on the tip of her nose. "Mmm. I think I have you now, sweetheart."

"Don't call me sweetheart either. "

"Gonna say 'uncle'?"

"Not likely."

Kirsten managed to plant her feet in his stomach and kicked. She rolled out from underneath him, as he held an arm to his stomach. If he had been real, he would have been puking on the floor. But he wasn't real, and he definitely wasn't going to play fair. He was going to keep coming unless Kirsten did something drastic.

She sprinted for the weapons rack and came up with an eltwhip. The fake Inuyasha leered at her.

"Oh – like that'll work."

Kirsten leered right back and energized the whip. "You're forgetting, _sweetheart_, that you're just a solidograph and the eltwhip's field will disrupt yours. Now it's my turn to chase your butt around the room."

She whirled the eltwhip above her head so that it created a cage of energy around her that the solidograph dared not cross. He raised his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay. I concede."

"As easy as that?" Kirsten did not look convinced.

"As easy as that. Good fight, love. Hope we can do it again soon." The solidograph bowed and disappeared.

Kirsten stopped spinning the eltwhip and de-energized it. She wiped sweat from her forehead. "Could someone explain to me where the _hell _that all came from?"

In the observation room, the three men let out relieved sighs. There had been one point where Tamisé had had to physically stop Jonathan from rushing in to help Kirsten. Inuyasha crouched on his chair in agitation, threatening to capsize it, and was making low whines in his throat.

"You alright, Kirsty?" Jonathan said through the intercom.

"I'm fine. Could use some water, though."

She came into the observation room and stopped dead at the looks she was receiving from the three men.

"What?"

"_Sensei_…" Inuyasha leaped from his chair, tipping it over finally, and landed gracefully beside her. He flung his arms around her. "Gods above! How could you ever think you weren't good enough to teach me?"

"Down, boy!" Kirsten laughed, patting his back. "Inuyasha, you're crushing me."

He got in a quick lick to her cheek before he let her push him away. "You must teach me to do that! I've never used the sai or the staff – well, I can use the staff a little from watching Miroku – but I can't use it like that! That's what I want to learn."

"If Cerberus has enough data to generate a solidograph, then I say we probably have enough data to analyze and come up with a training regimen," Jonathan said.

"We can start with his balance," Tamisé said. "We know he's not standing in a stable enough position."

"Oh please please please please!" Inuyasha cried.

"Okay, okay! But could I _please_ have some water first?"

OoOoOo

"And _that's_ why you sometimes get pushed back, dear," Kirsten said. "Keep your feet at a 45 degree angle from each other."

Inuyasha jumped a little as Kirsten ran her hand down his leg and re-adjusted his stance.

"Like that. Okay – grab my hands again and push."

The two of them stood face to face, gripping each other's hands and pushing with all their strength. This time, Inuyasha did not slide back under the force Kirsten was applying. But neither could he move her.

"Well – looks like we may be evenly matched – there at least." Kirsten released his hands. "Good! You see how stable that stance is."

Inuyasha nodded vigourously. Trying to push each other over was not his idea of training, but the small mutant had already made him fall on his backside three times and he was getting a little sore – physically and emotionally.

"Hi guys! Watcha doin'?"

Inuyasha inhaled deeply. He didn't need to turn around to know it was Kagome.

"Where've you been all day?" he growled.

"Oh… shopping, actually. David picked up me this morning and took me to the Eaton Centre and then dropped me here. He had today off."

"Keh!"

"Don't you want to see what I bought? I got something for you, Inuyasha."

His ears twitched. "For me?"

"Yeah, you doofus. Although I don't know why I bothered, since you won't talk to me."

"I _am_ talking to you."

"Well – you wouldn't yesterday. Are you jealous of David?"

Inuyasha folded his arms and thrust his nose in the air. "Not likely."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm NOT."

"Okay, kids," Kirsten interjected. "Inuyasha, your manners, please. So show us what you've bought, Kagome. We could use a break."

Before long, Kagome had the littered the training room floor with various articles of clothing that she had bought.

"And I got you some more clothes, too, Inuyasha."

She pulled out several t-shirts from another bag. "I hope they fit. I just thought you'd look silly in a shirt, so I got these instead."

"Thank you." Inuyasha looked the t-shirts over. They were plain, solid-coloured t-shirts in bright shades that he was not used to wearing, but every one of them would look wonderful with his colouring, he was sure of it.

Kagome smiled when she saw the pleasure on Inuyasha's face as he touched the clothes she had bought for him. Suddenly, she felt guilty for having spent the day with David, instead of being here with Inuyasha. He had asked her to come to Canada with him to provide him support, and here all she was doing, it seemed, was having fun. Well, at least until summer school began next week.

"So – what were you doing all day?"

Inuyasha looked up at her. "I broke Kirsty's sparring robot."

"Inuyasha!"

Kirsten laughed. "It's alright. Ardy is designed to come apart if he's hit with enough force, and that's what happened. And we discovered that Cerberus has been working overtime…"

"You bet I have. Hi there, sweetcakes."

Kagome jumped at hearing Inuyasha's voice come from another direction, especially since he was right in front of her. He was staring at something behind her and starting to growl.

"Don't call Kagome that, Cerberus."

"Babe?"

"No." Kirsten had her hands on her hips. "Behave yourself or I'll have Freddie pull a few random plugs."

Kagome turned slowly around. The voice was Inuyasha's, but definitely not the words. He never called her anything but Kagome or 'stupid girl'. There was indeed another Inuyasha in red fire rat robes standing behind her, arms folded and giving her a most un-Inuyasha-like look.

"Hi ya," said the apparition.

"Leave her alone," growled Inuyasha.

"I haven't touched her. And I won't… unless she'd like me to." The robed Inuyasha leaned forward with his hands clasped behind his back. "What about it, babe?"

"Inuyasha?"

"Well, not exactly. This is a solidograph of Inuyasha. You can call me Cerberus."

"You don't _really_ look like that, do you?"

"Naw. " The solidograph examined his nails. "I'm a computer, remember? But I can take a form like this for training purposes, just like I can control a robot like Ardy. Speaking of training…"

Kagome squeaked with fright as the solidograph snagged her around the waist and bounced away towards the end of the room where all the equipment was still set up.

"Upsy-daisy, babe." Cerberus jumped for one of the lowest rings, which were now stationary, and settled Kagome in it as if she were on a swing. "Hold on, honey."

Kagome grasped the ring in both hands to keep from falling. The solidograph balanced on top of the ring and started it swinging. By this time, Inuyasha had got up from the floor and was sprinting over, his face contorted with anger.

He leaped, swiping at the solidograph with deadly claws, but missed entirely. Cerberus thumbed his nose at him.

"That all you got, Yasha?"

"Not even started. You okay, Kagome?"

"I'm fine." Kagome kept up the ring's swinging on her own. "This is fun." She was too high up to get down on her own, but she wasn't worried about it. With two Inuyashas in the room, one of them was bound to help her.

She watched as Inuyasha began to chase himself through the room, taking random swipes at the solidograph who managed to stay just beyond reach of those sharp claws. At some point, a song began playing, and the movements of the fake Inuyasha changed subtly to follow the music, enticing the real half-demon to follow.

Kirsten stood back out of the way, not getting involved, although she kept an eye on Kagome. She shook her head at the girl, indicating that she was not planning on interfering.

Kagome listened to the song and recognized it. 'Gravity'. Well, well, how appropriate, since it seemed both Inuyashas were intent on defying it. She watched in amazement as Cerberus danced the solidograph along the balance beam, then began to do handsprings. She had seen the real Inuyasha do similar moves during fights, but never like this.

Then the two Inuyashas were up on the uneven bars, with the solidograph egging on the real half-demon as they spun around the bars. Inuyasha nearly had the solidograph at one point, but Cerberus made an unexpected dive for the floor and began a series of cartwheels. Inuyasha dived after him, slashing away, but not able to score a hit.

Cerberus was up on the rings next, moving around, over and through with a speed that even Inuyasha was finding hard to match. At one point, Kagome gasped, her heart in her mouth, when Inuyasha missed his grip and it looked like he would fall. But Cerberus snagged him by the wrist and hauled him up until he could catch onto a ring.

"Easy there," the fake Inuyasha said. "Don't wanna go splat, do ya?"

Inuyasha growled low in his throat. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Had enough?"

"You got a lousy choice of music."

The solidograph grinned. "Hits kinda close to the bone, does it? Whups!" He swung out the way of the punch Inuyasha aimed at him. "Oooo. I guess I hit a nerve. Aren't you lucky the song's over."

Cerberus manoeuvered himself to the floor. "Hey, Kirsty! Dance with me?"

"I'm not finished with you yet!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Sure you are. Why don't you sit yourself down with your little girlfriend, and I'll show you what this form can do."

Kirsten folded her arms. "Just what did you have in mind, Cerberus?"

The solidograph snapped its fingers and another song started. Kirsten listened to the opening bars and laughed.

"You. Are. Impossible."

The solidograph grinned at her. "No – just improbable. Come on. You can even lead, sweetie."

"You're on."

Kirsten began with an advance along the floor in a type of side-shuffle, advancing two steps, then back one. After moving a few feet, she did an aerial cartwheel. The solidograph copied the mutant's every move.

It seemed that Kirsten had a routine in mind as she moved, using many gymnastics moves that Kagome knew she could never do. Kagome applauded from her perch on the ring as the two figures executed perfect butterfly kicks.

Inuyasha sat in another ring, watching avidly. He knew some of those moves, but had never thought of them as something one could use to dance with. He was quite used to handsprings, employing them frequently, but had never seen some of the fancier moves. He rather liked that butterfly kick – and if the solidograph could do it, so could he. In fact, the solidograph was moving like a dancer from one of Kagome's music videos, and Inuyasha wondered if he could learn to do the same. It was certainly getting Kagome's attention. Kirsten would teach him, he was sure of it. Or Tamisé would.

Kirsten came to a stop when the song ended, laughing as the fake Inuyasha grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Wonderful, as always," Cerberus said. "Will you let me do this with you again some time?"

"We'll see. And Cerberus… I don't want to see you outside the training areas in that form. Get me?"

The fake Inuyasha pouted. "You'll take away all my fun." He planted his fists on his hips and looked up to where Inuyasha crouched. "So what do you think, Yasha? Think you can do that?"

"Keh! Sure." _Maybe in another fifty years or so, but I'll work on it._

"That was just incredible, Kirsty!" Kagome said.

"Thanks. Gads! Look at the time! We should get these suits off, Inuyasha. Jon will be wanting to take us home soon."

"Ooo! Can I give you a hand, Kirsty?" The solidograph leered.

Kirsten made a mock swing at him. "No. Session terminated, Cerberus. Clear the room, please."

"Sure, babe. See you tomorrow."

The solidograph faded away to nothing as the equipment began to put itself away.

"Hey!" Kagome yelped as the ring she was in began to retract into the ceiling. "I need some help getting down!"

Inuyasha grinned and flung himself off his own ring, snagging her around the waist and dropping them both to the ground. Kagome shrieked again and flung her arms tightly about his neck.

"Inuyasha! Gods! Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?"

"Why don't you get your things, Kagome, then meet us in the lobby? Yasha and I will be about fifteen minutes."

Kagome watched as Kirsten and Inuyasha exited, leaving her to pick up her scattered parcels. She bent over and began to stuff clothes back into bags, thinking about the way the solidograph had moved. She began to smile, wondering what their friends would think if Inuyasha broke into dance around them. Shippo would think he'd gone insane. Sango and Miroku would both have their mouths hanging open in shock. And Sesshomaru….!

Kagome shook her head, beginning to giggle. Inuyasha had the capacity to be a great dancer if he would let himself relax a little. He carried far too much tension in his body, and it caused him to trip up sometimes. She grinned again as she remembered him falling over Ryan's slippers. Maybe she could coax him into dancing with her.

"Yeah – like that'll happen." Kagome stuffed the last article in a bag and gathered everything up. She sighed and left the room.

OoOoOo

For those of you who care about these things, here's a list of music used in Chapters 15 and 16:

Midnight Blue- Louise Tucker and Charlie Skarbek

Love is Alive- Gary Wright

Instant Replay- Dan Hartman

Gravity- Soul Decision

Free- Enrique Iglesias


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

While Kirsten worked out a training schedule for Inuyasha, she had left the half-demon somewhat at loose ends, but other things happened to occupy his time.

The tutor had arrived: a matronly Japanese lady, retired from teaching. Mrs. Mikata had given Inuyasha a good, long stare, tweaked one of his ears, then told him to sit down and they would begin.

Since Inuyasha was available for most of the day for the rest of the week, Mrs. Mikata had decided that it would be best to make a good start, then adjust the schedule to fit into whatever training regimen Kirsten deemed was necessary.

So Inuyasha spent two hours in the morning in Kirsten's home office learning to write, and then an hour before lunch learning to read, with a half hour break in between. Mrs. Mikata would eat lunch with him, then take him on a long walk either through the neighbourhood or through the park, and they would talk about various things of interest. Once they returned to the house, they spent two hours on math basics.

Inuyasha adored Mrs. Mikata and found it wonderful to communicate in his own language for a change. Mrs. Mikata liked the practice in speaking her native tongue. She had come to Canada as a teenager and mostly used English. She found ways to make the lessons interesting and was amazed at how quickly Inuyasha was picking up whatever she taught. Kagome would sometimes sit in on the math lesson and get some help with her own schoolwork.

OoOoOo

And Inuyasha had discovered Victoria's Secret. Quite by accident, of course. At first, he had thought it was one of the ladies' magazines that both Kirsten and Fawn bought, but once he turned a few pages, he discovered how wrong he was. He had slammed the book shut and flung it back on the coffee table as if it were a venomous snake.

"What's the matter, Yasha?" Jonathan asked, as he settled into a chair with his coffee and a newspaper.

Inuyasha's face blazed red and he pointed an accusing finger. "That… that… thing!"

"What thing… Hel – lo!" Jonathan picked up the offending magazine and began to page through it. He gave a low whistle. "Hmmm… think I could get Kirsty to… naw. Oh my! Now that's…"

Jonathan looked up at the half-demon, who had curled himself into a small ball on the couch. "What's _your_ problem?"

"It's… it's… _vulgar_!"

"Oh pish-tosh. Here, look. A perfectly nice one-piece bathing suit. Nothing vulgar about it."

Inuyasha turned his head away. "I'm not looking."

At this point, Tamisé came into the room, looking for Jonathan. He surveyed the scene for a moment, then grinned.

"Trying to pervert the lad, Jon?"

"I can't believe a decent woman would wear anything like that," Inuyasha complained.

"Well, let's see here." Tamisé plucked the magazine from Jonathan's fingers. "Oh yes. Here we go. I got that nice little nightgown for Fawn last time."

Tamisé displayed the page. Jonathan whistled. Inuyasha sniffed.

"And here. Look, Inuyasha. Isn't that the bathing suit Kagome brought with her? If it isn't, it's darn close."

The half-demon's eyes slid sideways. "How would I know?"

"You haven't seen her in that suit yet? She's worn it several times to the pool at the office."

"She has?" And she hadn't told him? So he could come along to protect her, of course, from guys like… like David.

Tamisé gave the half-demon a considering look. "Swim at my place tonight, Jon? It's hot enough to enjoy a dip after supper."

Jonathan grinned. "Sure thing. And you, Inuyasha, you haven't worn that bathing suit I got you yet."

"I… "

"Oh – Inuyasha doesn't swim," Kagome's voice said brightly from the kitchen doorway. "He just dog paddles."

Inuyasha glowered at the love of his life while the two older men guffawed. "I don't dog paddle!"

Kagome ruffled his hair. "Sure you do. Oh – Victoria's Secret!"

Inuyasha snatched the magazine away. "You can't look at that, Kagome!"

"Oh – don't be such a prude, Inuyasha. Give it here."

"No."

"Inuyasha…"

"Don't say it!"

"Inuyasha, the magazine, please."

"No."

"Alright – you asked for it! Sit boy!"

Inuyasha yelped as the Beads of Subjugation activated and he was dragged to the floor. Kagome snatched the fluttering magazine from his numbed fingers.

"Geez, Inuyasha! Grow up, willya? I don't see David blushing over a silly magazine."

OoOoOo

A few hours later, Jonathan was tugging Inuyasha across the lawn towards Tamisé's back yard. Since Tamisé liked people using the pool, a key to the pool enclosure hung on the hooks by the Windrows' back door, and Jonathan now had the key in his hand in case Tamisé was still having his dinner.

Inuyasha wore his towel draped about his shoulders, instead of just around his neck like Jonathan. He felt very exposed in the bathing suit, and he wasn't quite sure he liked the way Kagome had just inspected him.

Kagome and Kirsten followed behind with Ryan between them. Both women wore loose t-shirts over their bathing suits.

As it turned out, the key was unnecessary. Tamisé and his family were already in the pool, along with Rod and Nanny Frances. The tall alien was teaching Colin to swim, while Fawn bounced Breanna up and down in the water.

Inuyasha took his sandals off and put them against the wall, then put his towel on a bench. When he turned, he got an eyeful of the women pulling the t-shirts off. He gulped. Although he had seen Kagome without a stitch on several occasions, it had never affected him the way it did now. He had been embarrassed, of course, but there had never been this funny, fluttering sensation in his stomach before. And his body had never reacted _this_ way before either… And if she turned right now, she was going to see – and he was going to die of embarrassment.

Moving quickly, Inuyasha slid into the water, biting back an exclamation as the cool water hit his skin. Of course, he had had to enter at the deep end, and went in over his head. He came up sputtering.

Jonathan crouched at the side of the pool, grinning at him knowingly.

"You okay there, Yasha?"

"I'm FINE!"

"Any more of that floundering about and Kagome will have to come rescue you."

Inuyasha had seen Kagome tow people out of water before, and the thought of her touching him in his present condition made his face flame red again.

"You okay, Inuyasha?"

Kirsten was kneeling down beside Jonathan, concern on her face. Inuyasha could not help but stare at her. Kagome had a sweet little body, but she had some way to go before matching Kirsten's more mature curves. This was the first time Inuyasha had seen the mutant wear so little, and he could not help but wonder if the scales faded to nothing in certain areas. Jonathan's bare chest gave him an idea of what Kirsten's might look like… He hadn't thought his face could get redder than it was, but it could and it did.

"That's an… interesting colour, Yasha," Kirsten said, amused.

"What's the matter with Yasha?" Ryan said.

Kagome giggled. "Never mind. Let's go down to the shallow

end, shall we?"

OoOoOo

Things just seemed to get worse from that point on. Inuyasha found himself following Kirsten about like a lost puppy and making up excuses to touch her or brush against her.

Kirsten, for her part, ignored his antics. She understood what was happening, even if he did not, and was careful not to be provocative in any manner. Jonathan twitted her about her "new boyfriend", but never where there was a chance that Inuyasha could hear.

It did not help that the training put the two of them in close contact much of the time. Kirsten had started to teach the half-demon Tai Chi, and had to stop every so often to correct his stance. She was beginning to wonder if he stood off-balance on purpose just so she would touch him. But Thorne assured her that during their holhsi lessons, Inuyasha was still having problems with his balance. Tamisé also noticed the balance problem as he began to teach Inuyasha the quarterstaff.

"Inuyasha understands that he's not completely stable," Tamisé said. "But remember it's very hard to break a habit of a lifetime – and he's had a long lifetime. How long did it take you to learn to let your body stand naturally in the most stable position?"

"Hmmph. Nearly a year, I think," Kirsten replied. "But we don't have a year, Tam. We've got five months and a bit."

"So maybe we should accelerate things a little by using some of the training tapes."

"The best ones I can think of are Shane's – and I'm not sure that's a good idea right now. What if there's personality bleed-through like Jon had?"

"Well – the worst thing that can happen is his crush on you will intensify. You can deal with that, can't you?"

"Oh – you noticed too, did you?" Kirsten groaned.

"How could I not? Relax, sweeting. It's normal and you know it. Spider thinks he may even be going through a form of puberty – but who knows with demons? He looks to be about eighteen – we know he's over two hundred – but maybe biologically, he's only fourteen or fifteen or so."

"Oh – just _wonderful_."

"It's too bad he doesn't have Kagome around more often to distract him. She still going about with David?"

"Yeah. Inuyasha gets up in that big maple out front to watch them leave, and he sometimes won't come down until they're back. But he's remembering your advice, Tam, and he isn't interfering for now."

"Good lad." Tamisé nodded in satisfaction. "See, he can be mature about some things.

"Okay, then. For now, let's cancel his afternoon sessions and get him instead onto the training tapes. Then I'll take him for a swim at the pool at the time when it's likely to be busiest. I think repeated exposure will cure that blush of his."

Tamisé suddenly realized what he had said and began to laugh. Kirsten giggled.

"That's not quite what I meant, darlin'!"

Kirsten grinned. "Oh – I understand what you meant, and I concur. On both points."

OoOoOo

Inuyasha did not like the tape sessions at all. They made his brain feel a little fuzzy and he sometimes had a major headache afterwards.

But his training sessions began to go better, especially with Thorne, who was an even stricter taskmaster than Kirsten. Inuyasha was still not standing naturally in the most stable position, but now he was aware of it somewhere in the back of his consciousness, and it annoyed him.

It sometimes felt like there was another person inside his head, yammering at him about one thing or another. The only thing he and the voice inside his head could agree upon was Kirsten. He started getting flashes of memories that he knew were not his. He had never touched Kirsten in such a manner, nor had she ever given him a heated look like that or said such things to him.

Tamisé, it seemed, had been watching him like a hawk, and took him into his office one afternoon. He carefully locked the door, so they would not be disturbed and made a pot of tea on the hotplate he kept there.

Inuyasha accepted the mug of tea gratefully and eyed the redhaired alien warily. Tamisé had a most serious look on his face and Inuyasha knew that did not bode well for him. He was trying to remember if he had done anything he shouldn't, because Tamisé was looking as if he would cheerfully skin him alive.

They began by talking about the training tapes. It did not take long for Inuyasha to tell Tamisé about the weird 'memories' he was getting. He was surprised when Tamisé sighed gustily.

"Okay, then. You're experiencing bleed-through. What that means is that the personality of the person who made the tape is forcing itself on your consciousness. It happens sometimes. The person whose tapes you're using had a very strong personality. His name was Shane."

"And he was something special to Kirsty, wasn't he?"

Tamisé nodded. "He was Kirsty's lover a long time ago."

Inuyasha blushed. "So that's why…"

"That's why, indeed." Tamisé settled back in his chair. "I suppose I'd better tell you the story, so you understand.

"Shane was a prince of his world, and had come here to escape a political marriage he didn't want. He was a superb warrior – one of the best Krull-fighters I'd ever seen. Some people say he was better than me. Me – I don't care one way or the other – but Shane was indeed incredible.

"Anyway, I paired him up with Kirsten so her own skills would be improved. They didn't like each other at first, but soon came to respect each other's abilities. Shane was a very reserved person, and I never realized he was falling in love with Kirsten until it was too late. Something happened at a festival – I was never sure exactly what, but the next day, they were together.

"I never really approved of the relationship. You see, Shane looked very much like a human man, but there were some external differences…" Tamisé shrugged. "Well, it was good for Kirsty to have a man, and she seemed happy. But eventually, Shane was ordered home. His world was on the brink of civil war, and his marriage to the woman he disliked was demanded. He wasn't going to go, but Kirsten made him see reason and understand that his duty to his people came first. He wanted her to go with him, but she refused."

Inuyasha stared at the floor for a moment. "These tapes were made when he was in the relationship with Kirsty?"

Tamisé nodded. "The effect they're having on you will fade with time. Kirsty didn't want to use them, but they were the best we had for our purposes. Even Jon used those tapes when he was starting out."

"So some of what I'm feeling is Shane – not me."

"Yes."

"He loved Kirsty a great deal."

"I believe he did. Kirsten was devastated for a long time after he left for home. It was a good thing that Jon came into her life. He's better for her than Shane ever was."

Inuyasha swallowed hard. He understood what Tamisé was trying to say without coming right out with words that could hurt. Jonathan was better for Kirsten than, say, a half-demon like himself.

"Tam?"

"Hmmm?"

"This growing up thing…it sucks."

"Okay!" Tamisé laughed. "Spider thought you might be going through puberty, or something like it. Now I know he's right! Feel like working off some of that frustration?"

Inuyasha set his mug down and cracked his knuckles. "Oh yeah!"

OoOoOo

A few hours later, Inuyasha was pounding the wall in frustration.

"Damn! Damn! Damn! I will _never_ get this right!"

He had been working on his balance and stance, and it was not going well. That annoying voice in his head was beginning to confuse him and just would NOT shut up!

"Easy now," Kirsten's voice said through the intercom. "We all get like this once in a while. Even me. Just walk away from it for now and we'll work on something else."

Kirsten and Tamisé had stayed in the observation room, so they might monitor his progress. To Inuyasha's mind, it was a good thing that neither of them were in the room with him in his present state.

"I will NOT walk away!" he yelled. He drove his fist into the wall once more, not heeding the pain.

"You're losing control, Inuyasha."

"I WANT to lose control. Dammit – I'm _sick_ of control!" He pulled the Tetsusaiga's sheath from the harness and tossed it aside.

"What are you doing? Pick up your sword, Inuyasha."

"NO!" he howled.

"Inuyasha…don't make me come in there."

"Come in and face me, bitch!"

Kirsten and Tamisé exchanged worried looks. The half-demon's face was contorting with rage. They had never seen him so angry. As they watched, his eyes turned red and ragged purple marks appeared on his cheekbones.

"What's happened to his face?" Tamisé gasped. "Kirsten, what's happening to him?"

"Oh shit! I think he's transforming. Kagome told me if he's separated from the Tetsusaiga this could happen to him. He's becoming full demon, Tam! Cerberus – tell Jonathan to get his ass over here, stat! We'll have to go in and bring him back into contact with the sword if he won't do it on his own."

By the time Jonathan came running in, Inuyasha had trashed the training room. The balance beam lay in several pieces, smashed by his fists. The rings had been torn from the ceiling and the vaulting horse lay on its side, its back broken. Long, vicious scratches marred the walls and several of the lights had been broken.

"Holy shit!" Jonathan said, surveying the carnage in the room.

"Jon – we have to go in there. He's thrown the Tetsusaiga against the wall and is refusing any contact with it. If you can distract him, I'll get around behind and see if my toxin will knock him out."

"We'll have to go in full throttle, love. In that condition, he's easily as fast as us and just as strong."

"Cerberus, call a medical team to the room, just in case. And get Kagome. She told me invoking the spell on his beads often breaks him out of transformation. Okay – ready, Jon?"

Jonathan nodded.

"Tam – unlock the door. Make sure it secures behind us. We don't want him getting out where he can cause real damage."

On Kirsten's mark, Tamisé pulled open the door to the training room and slammed it shut behind them. He watched with his heart in his mouth as his two best warriors took on the enraged demon.

Jonathan ran at Inuyasha at his top speed, managing a blow to the demon's face before he had to dodge the razor-sharp claws that tried to disembowel him. Kirsten went around the perimeter of the room, snatching up the abandoned sword on her way. Inuyasha pressed Jonathan into retreat, slashing at him with his claws relentlessly. Kirsten dashed up behind him and brought the Tetsusaiga across his chest. He flipped her off his back easily and laughed, as she slammed hard against the wall.

"Silly bitch!" he taunted.

Jonathan got in a blow to Inuyasha's ribs, then another to his chin. "That's my wife, you two-bit, stupid excuse for a man!"

While Inuyasha dealt with the fresh onslaught from Jonathan, Kirsten got to her feet. Obviously, she needed to go for the strike directly. Trying to bring him in contact with the sword would not work. "Alright, that's it, you long-haired mutt! You're going down!"

Jonathan provided her with the opening she needed to leap on Inuyasha's back. He twisted, trying to throw her off, but she wrapped her legs around his waist. Throwing one arm about his neck to steady herself, she raised her other hand and brought it across his neck sharply, injecting her toxin.

Thankfully, the toxin had the same effect as it would on anyone else. Inuyasha groaned and slumped to the ground. Kirsten untangled herself from him, dusting her hands.

"I put enough in him to take down a bull elephant," she said to her husband. "You okay, Jon?"

"A few bruises, but I'll live."

"Same here." Suddenly, she sagged to the floor, holding her side. "Uh-oh. Spoke too soon. Medic!"

Tamisé came running in with Spider behind him. Kagome followed, shouting for Inuyasha.

Spider would have come right for Kirsten, but she waved him in the direction of the fallen half-demon. Kagome knelt over Inuyasha's prone body, weeping. Spider felt for a pulse and found one.

"He's alive," he said. "But he'll be under for a while. Should I get him strapped down?"

"No!" Kagome sobbed. "No – he'll be back to normal soon. Look at his face. Where's the Tetsusaiga?"

Jonathan handed her the sword. She placed it across Inuyasha's chest and closed one of his hands around it. Spider reared back as a pulse of energy went through the half-demon's body.

"Whoa! What just happened?"

"It's okay. He's back to normal." Kagome looked up. "Are you okay, Kirsten? Did he hurt you?"

Spider came over and knelt beside the small mutant, running his hands expertly down her sides.

"Owtch! Goddammit, Spider! Be careful!"

Spider grinned. "Got one or two cracked ribs, I'll bet. They'll have to be taken care of."

"Yeah."

Spider motioned several people into the room. Two of the men carried a stretcher.

"Okay, people. Let's get Kirsty and Inuyasha moved to the First Aid rooms."

"I can walk, Spider," Kirsten said.

"Jon – see to her, will you? Room One. I'll put Inuyasha in Room Two. Kagome, are you sure he won't need restraints?"

Kagome nodded her tear-streaked face. "He'll be okay when he awakes. I'll stay with him until then. Oh, Kirsty…. I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it, honey." Kirsten grimaced. "I know someone who's gonna be a whole lot sorrier. _Especially_ when he finds out what I've got planned!"

"Kirsten…" Tamisé began.

"Oh, stubble it, Tam. I ain't gonna lay a finger on him. I'm going to let Tayne beat the snot out of him. She was about due to start her section of the training anyway."

Tamisé laid a hand across his eyes dramatically. "Alas! A fate worse than death!"

Kirsten put on a vicious grin. "Oh, he may _wish_ he were dead, alright."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

When Inuyasha woke up, he became aware of two things immediately: his head ached and Kagome was laying half across his chest, sobbing as if her heart would break. He put his arms about the girl, grimacing as further aches and pains made themselves known.

"Kagome…"

Kagome sat up, wiping a hand across her eyes. "Oh, thank goodness, Inuyasha! You had us all worried."

"What happened?"

"You went postal on us."

"Huh?"

"You threw away the Tetsusaiga and became full demon for a while. Jon and Kirsty had to go in and try to stop you."

"They okay?"

"You threw Kirsty against a wall and broke several of her ribs. She's not very happy with you right now."

Inuyasha sighed. "I guess not. Are they mad? Are they going to make me leave?"

"No one's going to make you leave, lad."

Inuyasha turned his head to see Tamisé standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, Tam. I just… couldn't take it any more."

"Well – you've given Kirsty and Spider lots of interesting data to work with, I'll say that much."

"I didn't mean to hurt Kirsty."

"We know that, lad. I have to say, though, that you had me plenty scared. Not one to mess with when you're in that form, I'd say."

Inuyasha turned his face to the wall. "No. I'm not."

"Any more surprises you'd like to spring on us, lad?"

Kagome looked between the two men. "Inuyasha? Did you tell them about the New Moon? It's coming up soon."

"I forgot."

"_Inuyasha_, how could you forget something like that?"

Tamisé folded his arms and interrupted the beginning of what might become an hour-long scold. "What happens then?"

"Inuyasha turns human with the sunset and stays that way until sunrise. He doesn't like to talk about it. He usually hides then."

"Why?"

Inuyasha sat up, snarling. "I have a _lot_ of enemies, okay? And my period of weakness would be a _great_ time to finish me off if they knew about it."

Tamisé rubbed his jaw. "No one here is your enemy, lad. I wish you would tell us these things instead of springing stuff on us."

"Kirsty will want to stuff me into the sensor suit again," Inuyasha griped. "And keep me awake all night doing stuff."

"Inuyasha… you're awake all night anyway," Kagome reminded him.

"Yeah… but I'm tired of being a… a… a guinea pig."

Tamisé laughed. "We only do all this testing so we understand what we've got to work with, lad. No sense giving you fifty pound weights when you need three hundred, right?"

"I suppose not. But I'm sure getting tired of Spider's poking and prodding."

"I haven't poked you for days." Spider appeared suddenly in the doorway beside Tamisé. "How are you feeling?"

Inuyasha put a hand to his head. "My head's pounding."

"I shouldn't wonder. Kirsty put enough of her toxin into you to put you out for a week. Frankly, I'm surprised you're awake already."

"What toxin? What did she do?"

Spider came over and thrust a thermometer into the half-demon's mouth and lifted his wrist to take his pulse. Inuyasha glared, but stayed still.

"Kirsty has small stingers under each of her fingernails. She can use them to inject a toxin that will put you out like a light." Spider grinned. "You're not the only one holding things back, kiddo."

"I didn't mean to," Inuyasha mumbled when the thermometer was taken out of his mouth.

"Hmmph. No one ever _means_ things like this to happen," Spider said.

"Is she okay?"

"One broken rib, two cracked, various bumps and bruises, and one _really _foul attitude. If I were you, I'd be calling the florist. Or the travel agent."

"Huh?"

Tamisé laughed. "What Spider means is to give Kirsty flowers to beg her forgiveness, or get out of town before she comes gunning for you."

Inuyasha's ears drooped and he stared down at his lap. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't tell me – tell her." Spider tucked a couple of pills into the half-demon's hand and gave him a paper cup of water. "Here – these should help your head."

"Okay – everybody clear out."

Inuyasha looked up, startled. Kirsten stood in the doorway, wearing one of Tamisé's sweatshirts over her pants. The alien's scent on the clothes had masked her own unique smell. The sweatshirt hung on her, making her look like a small child dressing up in her parent's clothes. Her hair had been pulled back into a ponytail.

"Should you be up, dearest?" Tamisé asked.

"I'm up and staying up. Everybody out."

Inuyasha had never seen her so angry. Even Tamisé almost tiptoed around her as he left. He looked down at the pills in his hand and swallowed nervously.

Kirsten slammed the door closed after the rest had left and folded her arms across her chest.

"Take the damn pills, Inuyasha."

He threw the pills into his mouth and swallowed them dry.

"_Sensei_… I'm so sorry."

"_Jesus_, you stupid boy. Next time I tell you to walk away – _you walk away_. Understood?"

He nodded miserably.

"We've both been holding information back from each other – and that's going to stop too." Kirsten sat down beside him, wincing at the pain in her ribs and put an arm about his shoulders. "I heard what Kagome said about the new moon. I understand that you have had to find ways of protecting yourself. But you can't close yourself off from the people who care about you, Inuyasha. No one here would hurt you. We're all your friends. We're trying to _help_ you, you idiot. You understand?"

He nodded. "It's hard for me to let down my guard, though. There are things I haven't even told Kagome."

"There are _lots_ of things I know you haven't told Kagome."

Inuyasha picked up Kirsten's free hand and examined the nails. Spider was right, he could see the stingers tucked under the fingernails. They were invisible unless you knew where to look and what to look for.

"Jon doesn't have them."

Inuyasha looked into solemn grey eyes and blushed. "Sorry." In the back of his mind, the other voice jabbered at him, urging him to lean forward, just a little…

He found Kirsten's finger pressing gently against his mouth.

"No, Inuyasha."

"It's not me! It's… it's…"

"I know. Personality bleed-through from the tapes we've been using." Kirsten smiled for the first time. "You know what? I think we both need a break."

Inuyasha grinned a little at her pun.

"Stop that!" She punched his shoulder. "I need some time to recover – two days should do it – so I'm placing you with the other instructors until I can function again. But for the rest of today, why don't you go for a walk or something?"

"You mean, by myself? Out there?"

"Yeah, out there. By yourself. Or take Kagome with you. Just be back here by five, so Jon can take us home."

"You trust me alone out there? Kagome never let me go out by myself when I visited her."

"Inuyasha – you know how traffic lights work and when it's safe to cross the street, right? You don't need me to hold your hand. Go. Just put your cap on first."

"Okay. Could I… take Sharon with me instead?"

"If she's not too busy. You can tell her I said it was okay."

"Kirsty, _sensei_…" Inuyasha took up her hand again and squeezed it gently. "Your trust means a lot to me, especially after what just happened. I'm sorry I hurt you. I don't have any conscious control when the demon side of me takes over."

"I noticed. You didn't seem to know who we were. It was _almost_ like a split personality – but you used one move against Jon that I _know_ you had to have learned from Thorne. I'm gonna be using my recovery time to go over every single tape we've got on you. Spider's nearly finished with the blood work, as well, so we can get a clearer picture of what we've got to deal with. Maybe there's a way to harness the power of your demon side _without_ letting it take over. Interesting question." Kirsten patted his cheek. "Get outta here before I change my mind."

Inuyasha leaned forward quickly and kissed her cheek before she could object. "Thank you, _sensei_."

OoOoOo

Inuyasha wandered along the busy sidewalk with Sharon at his side, gawking at all the sights. She was holding his hand, ostensibly to keep him from walking into things like….

"Owtch!"

"Yasha, I told you to watch out for the mail box."

The half-demon glared at the large red metal box that he had just had a close encounter with. "Why the hell do they have to put these things out in the middle of the sidewalk?"

Sharon laughed. "It's not out in the middle of the sidewalk. And neither was the lamp post you walked into earlier."

She groaned as something else caught Inuyasha's attention. This time, it was a street busker. They stood for a few moments to listen to the man sing and play his guitar. Sharon dropped a bill into the open guitar case at the man's feet and tugged at Inuyasha.

"Let's go on."

"I'm hungry."

"You are _always_ hungry."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're exactly like Jon and Kirsty. Come on. Want a hot dog?"

Inuyasha stopped stock-still. "I'm not eating a _dog_! What do you take me for?"

Sharon had to laugh again at the look of absolute horror on Inuyasha's face.

"It's not a real dog, silly. You've had wieners before, haven't you?"

"Wieners – yeah! Kagome makes them sometimes for our lunches."

"It's the same thing, only here we call them hot dogs and eat them in buns."

"Why?"

Sharon opened her mouth to reply, then shut it again. Then she began to grin. "You know – I have absolutely _no_ idea. Come on, there's a vendor over there."

Sharon tugged Inuyasha over to the vendor, where she bought them both hot dogs and sodas. They found some stone steps to one of the huge office buildings to sit on while they ate. Inuyasha demolished the hot dog in five bites, while Sharon looked on in amazement, afraid he might choke. He waited patiently while she finished her own hot dog, watching the people come and go past them.

"What do they all do?" he wondered aloud.

"For some of them, it's a good question," Sharon said.

Inuyasha tilted his head back to try to see the top of the building. "All the buildings are so tall!"

Sharon watched him for a while. He was constantly amazed by everything around him and she allowed him to stop and observe as much as he liked. She had the impression that whenever he had come over to the modern Tokyo, Kagome hadn't let him out much. On the surface, he might seem rough and uneducated, but he had a curious, albeit cautious nature and although he could not be called an intellectual by any stretch of the imagination, he caught on to things quickly.

He was beginning to fit in well at the TDN office and had made friends out of many of Tamisé's security people. Although Inuyasha could be shy around people he had not met yet, he enjoyed sitting with a group and being part of it. Sharon understood that where he came from, he was an outcast, an outsider, and because he was a half-demon, often unwelcome. He had a few other friends, other than Kagome, but no family to speak of, other than a brother that hated him.

"Hey!"

Sharon snapped out of her reverie as Inuyasha prodded her arm gently.

"Hey, Sharon. Tam gave me some money. I'd like to get something for Kagome."

"What would you like to get her?"

"I dunno. She bought me some more t-shirts the other day. And she bought clothes for herself, so… something different. What do girls like?"

"Does she like jewellery?"

"I guess. She doesn't wear much of it in the Feudal era. Gets in the way when you're fighting."

"Well, we're almost at the Eaton Centre. Lots of stores in there. How much money did Tam give you?"

Inuyasha reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out some folded bills. "I dunno. I don't understand your currency here. He said you'd help me."

Sharon took the bills and flipped through them quickly, then whistled. "You can buy nearly anything you want with this much."

"Could you hold onto it for me? I'm not used to carrying money."

"Sure." She tucked the bills into a section of her purse so they would not get mixed with her own money. "We'll go shopping, and then you can treat me to dinner."

He grinned at her. "Aren't you supposed to be _making_ me dinner?"

"Oh, lots of time to do that. Come on."

They continued down the sidewalk. As they passed over a large grill in the concrete, there came the clattering sound of a passing subway. Sharon ignored it: she was used to the sound, but Inuyasha froze for an instant, then reached for the Tetsusaiga. He had the sword nearly unsheathed, as he tilted his head, trying to locate the sound. When he found it emanated from the grill, he bent over, trying to see what was underneath, his hand still on the sword's hilt.

Sharon couldn't help laughing – Inuyasha looked like such a rube. Other people passing by also laughed. He straightened up and jammed the sword back into its sheath, growling low in his throat. Sharon linked her arm through his.

"Sorry, Yasha! You just looked so funny. We're all so used to hearing the subway train pass below that we hardly hear it any more. I guess you thought it was a demon coming to get us."

"Keh!"

His chin went up in the air and he turned his head away from her in annoyance.

"Oh, don't be mad, Yasha." Sharon leaned over and brushed her lips across his cheek.

Inuyasha's hand came up immediately to touch his cheek. He turned to look at Sharon with a slightly moonstruck look on his face, but he said nothing. For an instant, Sharon wondered if he would kiss her back, but the moment was broken when they were jostled by a group of teenagers passing by.

"Come on, Yasha. Let's go shopping."

OoOoOo

The shopping trip had been a success, and now Inuyasha and Sharon were heading along Queen Street towards a restaurant she knew of. She had called Kirsten on her cell to say that they were eating out and she would drive Inuyasha home later.

Inuyasha carried a bag that held his various purchases. There was a pretty necklace for Kagome that Sharon had helped him find, as well as a brooch for Kagome's mother. He had also bought a necklace for Sango. For Shippo, they had found a Jacob's Ladder in a toy store and a few spinning tops. Inuyasha had even snuck in a Beyblade, arguing that it was similar to a top. Miroku had been the difficult one. They had finally settled on a deck of cards, decorated with… Inuyasha blushed even thinking about it. Sango would not be pleased about Miroku's gift and Inuyasha thought that the monk would not be in possession of the deck for very long. But it would do until he could think of something more appropriate. And for himself, he had bought some music CDs, after explaining to Sharon about some of the music he had heard that he liked. He would not be able to take them to the Feudal era, but he could leave them at Kagome's house to listen to when he visited.

"Hey, Sharon!"

They looked over the railing of one of the sidewalk patios and saw a young woman waving to them from a table. She was seated with several other people.

"Hi Corrine!"

"Hey, come sit and have a drink with us."

Sharon glanced at Inuyasha, who shrugged. "Okay – but just a quick one, okay? We're on our way to dinner."

They entered the patio area and sat down in two seats that the other occupants pulled up to the table.

"Hey, everyone. This is Yasha. He's visiting my company from Japan."

Corrine eyed him carefully. "You don't look Japanese."

"He's an albino," Sharon said quickly. "Yasha, this is Corrine, Sergio, Mike and Iris."

"Hello."

Corrine and Iris looked the half-demon over, intrigued by his long silver hair and golden eyes. The two men did not look too happy to have such a handsome stranger in their midst, but shook his hand cordially enough.

Sharon ordered a beer for Inuyasha and a mai tai for herself.

"So how long are you here for?" Sergio asked.

"Another five months or so," Inuyasha said. "I'm working with Sharon's boss."

"Oh – do you build robots too?" Corrine simpered. "You don't look like the engineering type."

Sharon snickered. "He's better at taking them apart, actually."

Inuyasha gave her rueful grin, but said nothing. These people did not work at TDN and therefore were outsiders. Inuyasha knew better than to say too much.

They spent a pleasant half-hour chatting with Sharon's friends. The women flirted outrageously with Inuyasha, much to his chagrin. Sharon finally laid her hand on Inuyasha's thigh in a casual, but possessive manner. Inuyasha nearly laughed aloud at the disappointment on the girls' faces, as he laid his arm across the back of Sharon's chair and toyed a little with her hair.

When they finally left, Sharon was clinging to Inuyasha's arm in coquettish manner. They continued down the sidewalk until they were out of sight of her friends.

"Thanks," Inuyasha said as Sharon unwrapped herself from his arm.

"Don't mention it." She grinned at him. "I'm glad you caught on to what I was doing."

"Hmmph. You women are all too forward in this day and age. Brazen hussies, the lot of you." But Inuyasha was laughing. "Hey! I just got an idea…"

"Tell me over dinner," Sharon said, steering him into a doorway. "Here's the restaurant."

OoOoOo

It was starting to get dark when Sharon finally drove Inuyasha home. They had had a nice dinner at a steakhouse and had spent a long time talking. Inuyasha had outlined his idea to Sharon and had had her grinning evilly.

In a nutshell, it was Inuyasha's turn to make Kagome jealous – and Sharon was going to help – most enthusiastically.

The half-demon believed he had found a friend in Sharon, despite their rather rough beginning. He knew she still thought him attractive, but would not poach on another woman's territory. She found his feelings for Kagome very sweet, but called him an idiot for not coming out and telling the girl how he felt.

Their plan was put into operation almost immediately. As Sharon pulled her car into the Windrows' driveway, Inuyasha spied Kagome and David coming along the path from the ravine park.

"Okay!" Sharon said quickly. "Come around to this side of the car when you get out and I'll roll down the window. Know the script?"

"Script?"

"What we're going to say. Oh – never mind. Just play along with me, okay?"

Inuyasha got out of the car and sauntered around to the driver's side. Sharon rolled down the window and leaned out a little ways.

"Thanks so much for dinner," Inuyasha said in a voice that he knew would carry on the quiet air.

"I'm glad you liked it. Maybe next time you can stay over."

Inuyasha leaned on the window as Sharon motioned him down. "Mmmm. Sounds good, babe." Inuyasha grinned as he remembered how Cerberus had made the simulacrum of him speak. Sharon gave him a thumbs up. He leaned a little further into the window and gave Sharon a kiss. It was just a small, friendly peck, but he put his cheek next to Sharon's for several heartbeats, so it would look like they were prolonging the kiss.

"That's good!" Sharon whispered to him. "They got a real good look at that, and I can see Kagome fuming from here. Okay – time to break it off."

Inuyasha straightened up. "See you tomorrow?"

"Count on it," Sharon replied. "Good night, handsome."

"'Bye, sweetcakes."

Sharon pretended to be gagging at his choice of endearment, but he knew Kagome and David were too far away to see what she was about. She waved after she had turned the car around. Inuyasha waved back, then sauntered casually into the house, whistling tunelessly, and swinging his bag of purchases.

It was not long after he had come in and settled on the couch beside Jon that Inuyasha heard Kagome come in through the back door. She did not stop at all in the livingroom, but headed immediately up the stairs. Inuyasha's sharp ears heard the door to her room close, probably with a lot less force than she would have liked to use.

Jonathan gave Inuyasha a sharp look. "What's with Kagome? She usually comes in to say goodnight."

Inuyasha shrugged, but could not keep a grin from his face.

"Alright – I know that look. What's going on?"

"Oh – Sharon and I just decided to put on a little performance for David and Kagome. I think it worked."

Jonathan folded his arms and gave Inuyasha a speaking look. "Oh, I get it: a little tit for tat, huh? Just don't let things get out of hand, hmm?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Not a chance of that."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Kagome was not sure how she had found herself in her current predicament. She had started dating David because he was mature (unlike someone she could mention), he paid a great deal of attention to her (again, unlike someone she knew), and he was so very different.

At first, he was attentive and polite, and Kagome had a wonderful time on their dates. She had been completely charmed on their first date when he had asked if he could kiss her cheek. She knew Inuyasha was watching, she could sense him up in the tree above the car, but she had let David give her a very chaste kiss on the cheek. She even remembered thinking_ "And that's how it's done, you stupid half-demon!_"

Kagome knew that Inuyasha watched from the towering maple in the front of the Windrows' home when she left with David, and he was quite often there as well when they returned. And he probably watched as David kissed her goodnight.

But now, David was starting to want more from their relationship and it was heading in a direction Kagome was not sure she was comfortable with. At first, he had indulged her when she said that she wasn't comfortable, but now he was beginning to get more demanding. Kagome had made the mistake of letting David know that Inuyasha was likely watching them, and this seemed to turn him on more than discomfit him. Lately, when they were alone, David seemed to somehow sprout more arms and hands than belonged on a mere human. And to make matters worse, he was beginning to ignore her protests.

Kagome was starting to believe that she had made a major mistake in going out with an older guy.

Even worse, it seemed that Inuyasha had forgotten all about her. Well, not completely, of course, but he had his own friends now. At first, Kagome had thought it was very nice that Tamisé's male and female fighters were going out of their way to make the half-demon feel welcome. But now, it irked her no end.

And that Sharon! Despite Inuyasha's initial protests that she had flung herself at him, it seemed that now he was flinging himself right back. What else had they been doing besides having dinner?

What had happened to her shy, prudish and altogether adorable half-demon? What had happened to the guy who freaked out if she was away from him for more than a few hours and who was so possessive, he didn't like other men even _looking_ at her?

Why, Inuyasha had hardly even blinked when Kagome had introduced him to Lintet, Tayne's son, who was driving her back and forth to school each day. Lintet was drop-dead gorgeous, and Kagome knew her girlfriends back home would positively drool over him. He possessed the dark hair and eyes of his mother, but his handsome heart-shaped face and muscular build were his heritage from his father. Tamisé had told Kagome that Lintet was the spitting image of his sire, although his temperament was quite different.

_I guess it's a good thing Lintet already has a girlfriend, 'cause I'd be tempted to go for him myself!_

Alright – where had that thought come from?

And where had her feelings for Inuyasha gone? She loved him, didn't she? Wasn't this whole thing with David an attempt to make Inuyasha declare himself?

Kagome flung herself across her bed and began to cry. This whole trip was not turning out the way she thought it might. She was homesick, tired of her relationship with David which was rapidly becoming out of her ability to control, and she missed her friends and family. But most of all, she missed Inuyasha. He never slept by her bed any more. They never seemed to spend any time together any more. They didn't even argue any more!

OoOoOo

Inuyasha could smell Kagome's tears and hear her muffled sobbing as he came up the stairs. Part of him wanted to charge into her room and pull her into his arms, but he had to let her cry, no matter how it hurt him.

Sharon had dated David a year or so ago, so she had been able to fill him in on details that Tamisé and Kirsten would not. It seemed that Sharon was right – David was becoming more demanding. Inuyasha had witnessed once such attempt on Kagome's virtue not too long ago. At least David had desisted when Kagome had snapped at him. Inuyasha had been on the verge of interceding, but when he saw that Kagome had it under control, at least this time, he had settled back on his perch until she had gotten safely into the house.

The hardest part was continuing to wait and pretending as if he didn't care. What he really wanted to do was shred David into little itty-bitty pieces, so tiny even the forensics guys would have trouble reconstructing him.

Inuyasha sighed. Yep! This growing up thing really did suck!

He continued down the hall and tapped at the door to the master bedroom, and waited until Kirsten bid him enter. She was in bed, propped up by pillows, and reading through sheaves of papers.

"Hi there," she said. "Have a nice dinner with Sharon?"

"Yeah. Thank you. It was a good suggestion. We went up Yonge Street and into the Eaton Centre. I did some shopping. We met some friends of hers and had a drink with them and then went to dinner."

"Did you have fun?"

"Oh yeah! There was a man playing an instrument in the street, so we stopped to listen. And… there was a subway train that I thought was a demon. And the lady in the jewellery store snubbed us until Sharon waved the money Tam gave me under her nose." Inuyasha sat down on the edge of the bed. "And I had a hot dog!"

Kirsten grinned. "I hope you didn't attack the subway train."

"Naw. I did want to attack that stupid woman in the store, though. But Sharon said it wouldn't get us served any faster."

Kirsten laughed, then put a hand to her side. "Ouch! Puts a new spin on the phrase 'laugh 'til it hurts'."

Inuyasha's ears flattened. "Oh, _sensei_! Does it hurt too much?"

Kirsten leaned forward and rubbed his ears. "I'll be okay, dear. Like I said, a couple of days. I wish I had your healing factor, though, then I'd be better by tomorrow."

Inuyasha tilted his head so Kirsten could reach his ears better, and closed his eyes. "Mmmm. That feels nice."

"Maybe you should get Kagome to do this." Kirsten grinned at him again.

He gave a short bark of laughter. "She's more likely to bite me right now. Sharon and I saw her and David coming up from the park when we drove up, so we decided to put on a little show for them. Kagome's probably convinced there was a lot more going on than just dinner."

"Oh, Yasha…" Kirsten shook her head at him.

"I know. Kagome's in her room right now, crying. But not over me, I think. David…"

"Ah yes. David."

Inuyasha bared a fang. "I hate him, _sensei_! I hate what he's doing to Kagome. When's she gonna wake up and see him for what he is?"

"Not too long now, I think."

"I hope you're right. I can't take much more of this."

Inuyasha leaned over and kissed Kirsten on the mouth. "Good night, _sensei_. Is there anything I can get for you before I go?"

"That's the _second_ time you've done that, Yasha."

"I'm sorry!" His ears went flat again. "It's not me…"

"Yeah, sure."

"I didn't mean to – it just happened." He picked up a strand of blue hair. "You're so pretty, _chay'akia_. And you've been so kind to me."

Kirsten gasped. "What did you just call me?"

"_Chay'akia_." Inuyasha looked perplexed and his ears twitched. "I don't know what that means – it just came out. But it feels… right. Was it something Shane called you?"

"Yes."

"What does it mean?"

"It was – his nickname for me. Translated into English, it means 'thistle'."

"Oh _sensei_! You aren't going to cry on me, are you?"

"Inuyasha, I think we'd better say good night. And thank you, but I don't need anything more."

Inuyasha lowered his eyes and nodded. He knew a dismissal when he heard it. He got up and went across to the door. "Good night, _sensei_." He shut the door softly behind him.

OoOoOo

The next day, Tayne began to train Inuyasha in kickboxing. He was handy enough with his fists, but had little of the sweet science, as boxing was often called.

For a change, he did not have to be in the sensor suit, but borrowed a sweatsuit from Tamisé. Tayne did not like observers, so neither Kirsten nor Spider were in attendance.

Tayne made the half-demon feel a little uncomfortable, for she was wearing a tight-fitting t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Her long, dark hair was in a braid coiled about her head so tightly, that it offered very little in the way of purchase if Inuyasha were to try to dig his fingers into it. She was just too beautiful for him to take seriously as a fighter.

Although he had hit women before in the throes of battle, it went very much against the grain to raise his fists to Tayne. Unlike some men, he did not get any satisfaction from hurting a woman, no matter what the circumstances.

As Tayne began the lesson, he found that his heart was not in it at all. Inuyasha cringed inwardly at the thought of marring that perfect beauty with his fists, so their first small bout came as a bit of a shock. Inuyasha found himself on his back, rubbing a sore jaw and wondering how he got there.

Tayne offered a hand and helped him to his feet.

"You weren't paying attention, Inuyasha," she said kindly. "You didn't even try to defend yourself. Did you think that I didn't know what I was doing?"

"I've never seen a woman do this type of fighting before."

"Some of us are very good at it. Where I come from, it's the national sport. Now, let's try that again, shall we?"

Without further ado, Tayne hit Inuyasha hard enough to make him stagger back a couple of feet.

"Hey!"

She was still at the ready, her fists raised. "Your problem, Yasha, is that you don't want to hit a woman. If you continue on this course, I will take you apart."

"I don't want to hurt you."

His fists came back up and they began to circle each other.

Tayne gave an unladylike snort. "Don't worry about hurting me, boy. Do yourself a favour – forget I'm a woman. I am a warrior – a Weaponsmaster just like Tam and Kirsty, and you would be wise to treat me as such."

Inuyasha took a swing at her and missed. She stepped in close and hit him in the ribs, getting in several blows before he recovered and she had to retreat. She grinned wickedly at him.

"And that's your other problem: no strategy. You just go flailing in, trusting to luck and your own brute strength to see you through. You must think things through, Yasha, or you will never defeat Naraku."

Tayne aimed a vicious kick at him that he was able to block with one hand. He grabbed her leg with his other hand and twisted, dashing her to the floor. Tayne was up again before he could take advantage of her downed position.

"Very good," she said, giving him a lopsided grin. "Very good indeed. Take advantage of opportunities when they come your way. Do not hesitate."

"You're fast."

"I have had reason to be. A woman on Centauri – especially a woman alone – is fair game to any and every man, regardless of her rank or status." She lowered her fists and waved towards the bench. "Let's stop a minute and sit."

"What do you mean? Is the mating bond not respected where you come from?"

Tayne snorted. "Sometimes not. The Centauris are a male-dominated race and women had very little say in anything when I first came there. My own race is female-dominated, but it is a fact of biology, not a social choice as it was on Centauri.

"Centauri was my second husband's home and it was Khorun's father's wish that we should live there instead of remaining here on Earth. Khorun was Crown Prince and heir to the Imperatur. When he married me, he was ready to be more serious about his responsibilities to his father and his people.

"What he wanted was to make changes to give women more of a say. Khorun had spent a lot of time here on Earth and thought that, despite its flaws, the Western social system worked pretty well. Women who were educated and had the vote did not bring an end to the world as some men liked to think, and were a lot more interesting than any of the women of his own race. He even learned to respect my Kelarni ways and was instrumental in persuading the Empress, my aunt, to accept a trade delegation from Centauri.

"But there were those on his world that did not want change. A civil war erupted, with religious fanatics performing acts of terrorism to get those more enlightened men to see things their way, so to speak."

Tayne put a hand to her face. "Khorun and all my children, save Lintet, were killed in a bombing that destroyed the house we were staying in. Lintet and I survived only because he'd forgotten a toy in the car, and he and I had gone back for it. For a long time, I did not remember how I got him offworld. I had repressed those horrible memories."

"But you remember now?"

"Oh yes. Every bit of it. I had started to have terrible nightmares, and I was attacking people in my sleep. I nearly killed Tam on one such occasion. When I was regressed, we found out that I was re-enacting events from when I was trying to save Lintet. In one such incident, I killed several men who were going to rape me, then kill Lintet in front of me before they let me die."

Inuyasha put a hand over hers. "That's terrible."

Tayne smiled at him, and his heart skipped a beat. No matter how dangerous she was, Tayne was still an incredibly beautiful woman.

"I was forced to perform an act which was absolutely repugnant to me. But all the time I was doing that disgusting thing, I was planning, moving into position. I had weapons that they didn't know about: my knife in a wrist-sheath and my eltwhip about my waist, both concealed under my clothes. You see, weapons are forbidden to women on Centauri. I disembowelled the man who insisted that I pleasure him; threw the same knife into the throat of one of the bastards holding my son; and broke the neck of the other with the eltwhip. Another of them got away, but Lintet and I were free. If I had refused to pleasure that bastard, and if I had hesitated when the opportunity presented itself, both Lintet and I would have been killed."

Inuyasha looked down at the floor. "I'm so sorry that you had to live through something like that. It shouldn't happen to anyone. The shame is, is that in my time, things like that happen – and probably for less reason. Until I met Kagome, I never paid much attention – I felt that it wasn't my concern, you know? But now, things are different. When and where I can, I try to protect the weak. I'm not always successful – but Kagome says that it would be worse to do nothing at all."

"She's right." Tayne patted Inuyasha's cheek. "If we let the villains get away with it, they will just go farther and farther until they are all but unstoppable."

"Naraku," Inuyasha breathed.

"Just so." Tayne got to her feet. "Ready for another round?"

OoOoOo

Inuyasha settled himself in the chair that Mykan offered him and eyed the blond-haired alien warily.

Mykan himself sat behind his desk, dressed in casual pants and a golf shirt. He toyed with a pen, tapping it against a blank pad of paper while he watched Inuyasha fidget.

"I don't understand why I'm here," Inuyasha complained.

"Kirsten has asked me, with your permission, of course, to go through your memories and pull up some of your opponents. I will then help her and Jonathan construct solidograms of these creatures for you to practice your new skills against. As well, seeing what you've been up against in the past and how you dealt with it will help them build strategies for you." Mykan smiled. "And after I've done all this, we can sit and talk about anything that might be bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me!"

"Now, you know that's not true, Inuyasha. Since you know my true nature, I will be blunt. It's very hard to hide things from a telepath such as myself. Be assured, though, that I adhere to a strict code of ethics and I will never go deeper than surface thoughts without your express permission."

"This is to help me fight Naraku?"

Mykan nodded. "That is, after all, why you came here, no? Kirsten understands that you consider Naraku a formidable and almost unbeatable opponent. But everyone has a weakness, and sifting through your memories of encounters with him may help us find a weakness that we can teach you to exploit."

"Will it hurt?"

"Going through your memories? No. You may want to lie down while I do it, though. You'll be having flashes of memory that you may find a little overwhelming."

Inuyasha curled himself into the chair while he thought over what was being asked of him. He chewed at a nail nervously. He had liked Mykan a great deal when they had first been introduced, but he was not sure he wanted a virtual stranger rooting around in his memories. There were many memories he wished he could get rid of and others he did not care to be reminded of. And there had been things he had done or, through inaction, had caused to happen that he was not very proud of. What would Mykan think of him then?

"Inuyasha…"

The half-demon looked up, startled.

"Inuyasha, I can tell that you aren't comfortable with this. What can I say to reassure you?"

Inuyasha turned his head to look out the small window. "There have been times…" He took a deep breath. "There have been times that I have had to do unpleasant and sometimes downright nasty things to survive. There are stains on my soul – you understand?"

Mykan nodded. "To quote the Christians – no one is without sin. We've all done things we're not proud of, Inuyasha. What matters is what we do the next time we're faced with a choice."

"Since Kikyo and … and Kagome came into my life, I've been trying to do better. I want to be a man that Kagome can be proud of, you know? But if she knew of some of the things I've had to do…"

"As a professional psychologist, there is, as I've said, a code of ethics that I must follow. I also have my own personal code. Rest assured that anything you tell me in confidence within this room stays here. It is up to you to decide what you wish Kagome to know. The only thing that will go outside this room is the information that Kirsten asked for. And that is ONLY with your permission, of course."

"You may not like me…after."

Mykan laughed at this. "Inuyasha – I am not in the habit of judging people on what they had to do in the past. I can't – not in my line of work. What matters is what you do with your present and your future. Understand? And believe me, you'll have to go some distance to be able to shock me."

"Oh. I… I killed a rabbit the other day. Did Kirsten tell you that?"

Mykan laughed. "I heard the whole story from Tam. Poor Fawn! Has she recovered yet?"

Inuyasha's ears lowered. "She won't speak to me yet." His face grew red at the memory.

Rod had been complaining that a rabbit or other animal had been getting into the vegetable gardens and he couldn't seem to find a way to keep the pest out. So Inuyasha had lain in wait for the vermin to show. He had caught the culprit and wrung its neck quickly, then had gone into Tamisé's house to present them with his contribution to dinner.

Well! You would have thought he had killed a … a baby or something, the way everyone ran around, shouting. Fawn had taken one look at the limp furry body in Inuyasha's claws and had promptly fainted. Nanny Frances had left the room, looking as if she was going to be ill. Heather had screamed. Rod had stared. Colin had hit Inuyasha's thigh repeatedly, crying that he had killed Peter Cottontail. And Tamisé – well, all Tamisé had to say was 'Good job, lad!' as he held his wife's limp body in his arms and tried to bring her around.

"Never mind, Inuyasha. Fawn won't stay angry long."

"Well – geez! Where I come from, we just… we just… Well, we don't have something called 'pest control'… oh wait – " He smacked himself in the forehead wryly. "We call them demon slayers. And they deal with pests a lot bigger than rabbits."

Mykan laughed. "Do you miss your friends? I understand that Sango is a demon-slayer."

"Yeah – you know, I do. I even miss Shippo, the little brat. I know Kagome misses them too. Kirsten said that they might be brought through the well and come for a visit."

"That would be nice. I think I would like to meet your friends. They sound like very interesting people."

"I guess if you're in my memories, you'd see them, huh? That would be a way of meeting them."

Mykan shrugged. "After a fashion. Have you decided to let me do this?"

Inuyasha shrugged and chewed his nail again. "Do you really believe that it will help?"

"It has its merits."

"I don't want you to think worse of me for things that I've had to do."

"Don't have worries on that score, lad."

"Will it take long?"

Mykan shrugged. "Perhaps ten to fifteen minutes."

"Really? That's all?"

"Like Kirsten, I have an eidetic memory. That's all it will take."

"Then let's get started." Inuyasha uncurled himself and squared his shoulders. "The sooner it's done, the better."

"Alright then. Why don't you lie down on the couch over by the window."

Inuyasha settled himself on the couch and closed his eyes. He jumped a little as he felt Mykan's gentle hands settle on either side of his head.

"Just relax, Inuyasha. As I go through your memories, you will have the sensation of remembering a great deal in quick succession and you may feel a little dizzy. Ready? Let's begin."

And Inuyasha remembered the first time he ever laid eyes on Kikyo.

OoOoOo

**Hello, everyone! Thank you for reading! I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

I** would just like to let you know that I will be away for a week and therefore out of touch. I will respond to your messages when I'm back.**

**Atelaar**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

"Good grief!" Kirsten folded her arms and stared at the computer simulation of one of Inuyasha's memories. "_That's_ his older brother?"

"Yes," Mykan said. "Quite formidable, I'd say. It was just a stroke of luck that Inuyasha took off his arm. You can see from his memory of the event that he didn't even know that the Tetsusaiga had transformed until after he attacked. Even so injured, this Sesshomaru is someone to be reckoned with."

"I dare say."

"And you've invited him to come and have his arm rebuilt?" Mykan shook his head. "What will you do if he accepts?"

"Build him the arm." Kirsten chewed her lip. "Having Inuyasha here is one thing – but this… man! We can contain Inuyasha through the Beads of Subjugation, but his brother cannot be similarly restrained. We'll have to find some way of binding his power."

"From our boy's memories of him, Sesshomaru seems to have a fairly highly developed sense of honour. A simple pledge might be enough."

Kirsten snorted. "Maybe. Maybe not. Anyway, we'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it. He may tell us to take a hike when our message reaches him."

"He'll want to bring his retainers as well. I haven't any idea what that Jaken character is, but the little girl is something we can deal with."

"Maybe the girl can be a hostage for his good behaviour."

"There's a thought. Despite the fact that he says he despises humans, he seems to care a great deal for the child. I don't think he'd like to see her taken from him."

"Okay, then. What's next?"

Mykan touched a few buttons. "This fella is Koga, a wolf-demon. Depending on the situation, he is sometimes an ally. Inuyasha doesn't like him because he also professes feelings for Kagome and insists that he will marry her some day. However, it rarely comes to more than play or dominance posturing between him and Inuyasha. In his own way, Inuyasha respects him. There was one occasion where he even rescued Koga – before Kagome suggested it.

"Kagome likes Koga, but strictly on a friendship level. However, one day soon, she will have to be very blunt about how she feels about him."

"He looks interesting."

"Oh – very. He travels currently with two of his pack, both of whom treat Kagome like a sister. I think we should explore the possibility of developing strategies to allow Inuyasha and Koga to work together. Koga also has it in for Naraku, and he's also a fairly formidable opponent."

"So let's see this Naraku fella."

Mykan grinned slyly. "Not just yet. This idea of having Koga work with Inuyasha is one that I think has a lot of merit. I pulled out a memory of a time the two of them worked together to fight two of Naraku's incarnations. Juromaru and Kogeromaru I think were the names. Neither one of the boys could have taken those two on their own – they had to work together, and did so very well. Here's a picture of those two incarnations."

"What the hell is _that_ thing?" Kirsten stared at an image of a creature with a snake-like body, two razor-sharp appendages instead of arms, and most disconcerting, a human-like head.

Mykan grinned again. "Weird, huh? That is Kageromaru. He evidently resided inside the more human-looking one."

Kirsten shivered. "Man, that one creeps me out."

"Well, our little silver-haired friend has taken on a lot of very weird demons. Look at this one – this is a bat demon that he fought against. This memory is very strong, because the demon's granddaughter was a half-demon like him. He originally sought them out because he'd been told that he could make the Tetsusaiga stronger by slaying the guardian of the bat-demon barrier. That would be the child." Mykan pointed at the image of a very pretty little white-haired girl with amethyst eyes similar to Mykan's own.

Kirsten blanched. "He didn't kill the little girl?"

Mykan shook his head. "No. He gave up the plan when he found out that the guardian he'd have to slay was a child. However, the little girl told him that the crystal she used to focus her powers was powerful enough to give him what he needed, so with her permission, he broke the crystal instead."

Kirsten put a hand over her heart. "I didn't think he would have hurt a child."

"No – he never would. He went out of his way to try to rescue these two kids here from a demon named Goshinki who was devouring their entire village. He hadn't been in time to save their parents, but he did his best to save them, even though he'd been terribly injured. Incidentally, this was also the first time that he turned full demon.

"And look at this one – this dragon – Ryokotsusei was the name - this demon was ultimately responsible for the death of his father. I'll play the entire fight for you later – but this was another occasion where Inuyasha went postal. This demon gave him a really hard time, but somehow, he managed to slay it."

Mykan flipped through several other pictures quickly. "We'll go over these ones later, but each and every one of these characters gave our boy a really hard time.

"So here's the one you've been waiting for. This… is Naraku."

Kirsten folded her arms again and stared at the screen. "Wow."

"Yeah. He's a looker, isn't he? According to the bits and pieces of information that Inuyasha picked up from others, including Sango, Naraku took over the body of a lord's son and masquerades as this unfortunate young man. He also appears in the guise of a man in white furs with a baboon's skull over his head.

"Naraku, according to the information that the group has put together, was originally a simple human bandit named Onigumo, who had been gravely injured. Kikyo found him and was nursing him as best she could. Onigumo fell in love with her, or at least in lust, and gave what was left of his human body to demons in exchange for mobility and strength. What was born out of that encounter became Naraku.

"Now, Inuyasha never knew of Naraku's existence until after he was awoken from the spell he was put under. He had no idea that Naraku was manipulating both him and Kikyo to turn them against each other. Naraku was originally after Kikyo, who had become an amazing demon-slayer. You can see how threatening she would seem. Onigumo giving up his body was just a golden opportunity for Naraku. He thought he would kill two birds with one stone, so to speak, by turning the lovers against each other."

Kirsten harrumphed. "Sounds like a real winner."

"Oh, he's a piece of work, that one. He's the one who cursed Miroku's grandfather with the wind tunnel. And he caused Sango's whole village to be wiped out. He also holds Sango's brother as something of a hostage. The boy would die without the jewel shard that's been embedded in his back. Unfortunately, the shard also gives Naraku pretty much complete control over the boy."

"So, if we help Inuyasha kill this character, it wouldn't be a great loss to the world."

"A great help to the world, I'd say."

"Thanks, Mykan. So, can you work with Jon and Cerberus to create the solidographs I asked for?"

"No problem." Mykan rubbed at his chin. "You know, Kirsty, you should bring Christian in on this one. He's the strategist."

"Oh – I intend to. But he and Kelly are working on a shoot in Europe just now and not due back for a couple more weeks."

"Alright. We have some time then. I suggest we get the solidographs ready and start working with them. Jon's enough of a tactician that he can at least begin analyzing the battles Inuyasha's been through. Christian will want to do his own work with the data, but Jon can give him a running start, if you know what I mean."

Kirsten nodded. "I'll be real interested in seeing the complete tapes when the solidographs are finished. I'd like to see how Yasha handled himself."

Mykan smiled. "For someone who's never had any formal training until now, he's pretty impressive. You'll get a good eyeful of the others, too. As a group – well – I was pretty amazed at how well they work together considering their diverse natures. If you're considering bringing his other friends over for a visit, I'd make it an extended one if you can. It would be an opportunity for us to meld them into an almost unbeatable team."

OoOoOo

Inuyasha pulled on the gloves to the sensor suit and pronounced himself ready. It was the night of the New Moon, and true to his prediction, Kirsten had insisted on the sensor suit so she and Spider could monitor the physical changes he went through when he transformed to human.

Kirsten and Spider sat with him in one of the smaller training rooms as the half-demon went through the transformation that would make him human until sunrise. Spider had a video camera trained on him, although Cerberus was also recording the events in the room.

Inuyasha kept up a running commentary, letting them know as he felt his senses begin to dull. Kirsten checked the clock against the time of sunset she had written down from the television.

"Here it comes," Inuyasha warned, as he felt the first of the pulses pass through him.

Between one heartbeat and the next, his silky white hair became raven-hued, and his gold eyes became brown. The second his dog-ears disappeared, they reappeared as normal human ears further down on his skull. His nails became blunt and his canines shortened.

"Wow!" Spider said. "I still don't believe it."

The young man before them was still easily recognizable as Inuyasha, but there was nothing now to distinguish him from other human men, except that he wore his hair unfashionably long.

Sharon poked her head into the room. She had decided to work late and assist with some of the equipment. Spying the changed Inuyasha, she wolf-whistled, causing him to blush.

"Well," Kirsten grinned. "I guess it's a good thing Kelly isn't here right now. She'd have you roped into being a model for her next shoot and be crowing about how many pairs of jeans you'd sell."

"He'd be terrific," Sharon said. "If only he'd smile. I don't like the broody male models – do you? They always look like spoiled little boys to me."

"What's a model?"

"A model is a man or woman who demonstrates clothing or other items in such a way as to make you want to buy them."

"Oh – like those people in the com – com – commercials on TV?"

"Exactly."

"They get money for demonstrating these products?"

"Uh-huh. If they're in demand, they get paid a great deal."

"So I could make money as a model?"

"If Kelly thought you were suitable – probably. Hey – that's not a bad idea, you know? It would give him some spending money, instead of relying on Tam."

"Could I try?"

Kirsten shrugged. "I don't see why not. Kelly's due back in a week or so, depending on how her shoot goes. You need to meet her husband, Christian, in any case." She tapped her chin. "You know, I think you and Christian will get along very well. He's a half-breed like you, except his father is a Tricon, and his mother human. His father's a great friend of Tam's."

"Uh – ladies," Spider interrupted. "If we're finished drooling over Inuyasha and getting him a new career, could we get on with some of those tests you thought you'd do?"

Sharon gave a yelp of laughter. "Well, if we took him over to Church Street, we could clock how fast he can run."

"Sharon!" But Kirsten was giggling.

"What's Church Street?" Inuyasha cocked up an inquisitive eyebrow.

Spider sighed. "It's the heart of the city's gay community."

"You have a community of happy people?" Inuyasha looked confused.

"No, dear. These people are mostly homosexuals. Do you understand what that is?" Kirsten was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Uh… they're like Jakotsu? He was just plain weird, if you ask me. Nothing gay about him."

Sharon by this time was doubled over with laughter. "Oh – let's take him! Please! It'd be too funny."

Kirsten shook her head. "Now, that wouldn't be a nice thing to do to Inuyasha, Sharon. I'm surprised at you."

"Well, if he's interested, we can take him after we're done here," Spider offered, beginning to grin. "There's a couple of nice restaurants that have patios, and we could all have a drink. Well, except you, Kirsty. But I'm sure they'll have iced tea. And I'll fix our boy up with a pedometer, just in case he feels he has to break any speed records for the hundred meter dash or something."

"We'll consider it," Kirsten said. "In the meantime, we really should get on with the tests so we aren't here all night."

OoOoOo

While the solidographs were being prepared, Inuyasha continued his training.

He had finally been able to demonstrate his Backlash Wave, and they had discovered that Jerry's barrier would indeed hold against the power unleashed against it. There had been a tense moment there when they thought that all the precautions they had taken had been for naught, but Jerry and Jonathan had emerged unscathed.

Inuyasha was fast discovering all the different things that Jonathan and Kirsten were capable of, as well. He had watched as they demonstrated their ability to absorb kinetic energy, by having some of Tamisé's men use them for target practice. Guns were not well known in Inuyasha's time, although he had seen a type of rifle. The modern weapons he found rather frightening. He did not like the loud noises they made, but the ones with silencers he found even more disturbing. It was amazing to watch as the two mutants absorbed the energy of the bullets directed their way. The bullets would drop harmlessly to the ground, leaving Kirsten and Jonathan apparently untouched.

Jonathan had also taken the half-demon on a virtual tour of Cerberus' systems. It had been truly astounding to watch Jonathan interface with the computer and see how they worked together. Jonathan had become Cerberus' main programmer, but it was Frederica Schmidt, affectionately called Freddie by everyone, who was the head of the IT department. Cerberus worked well with Jonathan, but it was Freddie for whom he would jump through hoops. If Inuyasha hadn't been told it was impossible, he would have sworn that Cerberus was in love with Freddie.

Inuyasha was also beginning to go through more changes himself. Kirsten had put him on a special diet and he was beginning to fill out and put on muscle. Having to catch his own food was not conducive to entirely healthy eating and he had been missing out on several vitamins and minerals. He disliked having to take all the supplements that Kirsten gave him, until she hit on the solution of getting a nutrient shake together for him. It was easier to drink down a fruity concoction than it was to choke down a dozen pills.

After a month and a half with the Windrows, Inuyasha bore very little resemblance to the skinny half-starved creature that he had been. He seemed a lot broader through the shoulders and even a bit taller. His hair had a new sheen to it that had been missing before and it was even silkier to the touch.

Kirsten had been fascinated by the physical changes Inuyasha went through as he became human with the New Moon and was busy dissecting the data they had gathered to see if she could find out how it worked. The small mutant was also intrigued by the fact that the Tetsusaiga would not transform for Inuyasha while he was human and had Jerry taking a look at the weapon to see if he could discover why.

For the first time in a long while, Inuyasha was perfectly content. He was finally learning what he had come to learn, and according to his teachers, doing very well. He had gone far beyond the expectations of Mrs. Mikata, his tutor, and was now reading at a Grade 6 level. Inuyasha had been thrilled to receive a letter from Sango and Miroku that had come with a biweekly courier package from the Japan office, and even more thrilled to be able to read it to his tutor. Mrs. Mikata had helped him write a reply back and he felt a great deal of satisfaction as he signed his name to his missive.

Yes, Inuyasha was indeed content.


	21. Chapter 21

**Since it's so hot out, I thought I would make some lemonade for everyone. So here's your warning that we are going to get into some mature situations.**

Chapter 21:

_And that's the problem with being happy_, Inuyasha groused. _It just doesn't last._

Another letter had come from Japan – this time from Mavis. Kirsten's message had been received by Sesshomaru and they were awaiting a reply. The good news was that the demon lord had not killed the messenger out of hand. The bad news was that he was actually considering Kirsten's offer of a new arm.

Inuyasha was not happy at the thought of his brother here in the modern world. And even less happy at the thought of his brother in the same city. Although he had been reassured that if Sesshomaru came, he would not be staying at the Windrows, Inuyasha shuddered to think of the havoc that Sesshomaru and his retainers could create in someone's household. The child, Rin, would not be a problem. But Jaken, by his very nature, was liable to cause trouble. Inuyasha knew that Tamisé and his people would be able to handle the little demon - it was the big one that worried him.

He had found Kirsten working with a solidograph of Sesshomaru, and that had worried him as well. She seemed fascinated with the demon lord, which caused him to feel a stab of jealousy. Inuyasha did not want the little mutant's attention taken up by his brother, although she had told him that considerable time would have to go into making a bionic arm if Sesshomaru wanted it. Inuyasha thought he had understood Kagome's reasoning in suggesting the whole undertaking, but now…

Even though he did not have that right, Inuyasha was beginning to think of himself as Kirsten's protector. He understood that it was partially the influence of Shane's tapes, but the feelings he had towards Kirsten seemed so strong and real. He found himself starting to growl every time Jonathan touched his wife, and he had to leave the room whenever they kissed. Inuyasha felt himself overwhelmed sometimes by feelings he did not completely understand. He would try to talk to Tamisé about them, but often could not find the right words. Tamisé's gentle smile and pats on the shoulder only made him feel worse, and he would hide his face in shame. He liked Jonathan – he did! – but if these feelings became any stronger, he would be challenging his friend for the right to be Kirsten's man.

And where would that leave Kagome? She needed his protection more than ever, and it seemed he was letting her down.

OoOoOo

The first heat wave of summer hit the city. And because that was just the way things went sometimes, the Windrows' air conditioner broke down. And because life's like that, it would be a day or two before the repairman got around to them.

Inuyasha had been tossing on the bed in the heat, unable to sleep. Even shedding all his clothes had not cooled him. Jonathan had promised that the air conditioner would be fixed tomorrow, but that did not help now. He thought about going up on the roof, but remembered that Kirsten had told him the shingles would be far too hot.

He was beginning to wish that he had taken Tamisé up on his offer to sleep at his home instead. Little Ryan had been sent over earlier, since the small child felt the heat worse than the adults.

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of a low cry and he sat bolt upright, listening intently. It came again, and he thought it could be Kirsten. It sounded like she was in pain. Inuyasha grabbed his shatsu and shrugged it on, not bothering to tie it closed. He picked up the Tetsusaiga from where it was propped beside the bed and unsheathed it. Moving as silently as a shadow, he got off the bed and left the room.

He moved quietly down the hall, stopping by Kagome's door and pushing it slightly open. There was nothing wrong here. Kagome, at least, had managed to sleep in this heat, although she moved a little restlessly. She wore a light cotton nightgown, but he could smell the perspiration on her skin.

The moan came again and he turned to go the other way to the master bedroom. Had someone broken in? It would have been easy enough to do, since they had opened every available window. And if Kirsten was in trouble, where was Jonathan?

Inuyasha raised the Tetsusaiga and willed it to transform. Stealthily, he pushed open the door to the master bedroom and stepped cautiously inside, not sure of what he would find.

The sight that met his eyes caught him unprepared. He stood rooted to the floor, as he struggled to comprehend, and when he finally did, he knew he should exit immediately. But he could not move for the life of him.

Kirsten spied him over her husband's shoulder, but other than her eyes widening in surprise, she did not betray his presence. Inuyasha raised his arm as if to shield his eyes from the sight, but still he made no move to leave. Kirsten's gaze was jerked back to her husband, as Jonathan gave a low cry and collapsed into her arms.

As if this had been some kind of signal, Inuyasha found himself able to move again. He backed away, shaking his head, then ran down the hallway. All he could think of was to get away.

OoOoOo

"Oh God, Jon," Kirsten whispered.

"Uh? What?"

"Inuyasha – he was just here. He must have heard us and thought there was a problem."

"What! Oh, just great! We should have locked that door."

"Too late now, Jon. Poor guy! He looked really upset. I'd better find him."

Jonathan rolled over to let her up. Kirsten grabbed her wrapper and started from the room.

"Kirsten – he's a big boy, you know. He knows about the facts of life."

Kirsten turned and the look on her face made Jonathan shrink back a little. "Jon – you haven't worked as much with him as I have. Despite the fact that he looks like a full-grown man, he isn't – not inside. He's naïve, Jon, and innocent in the ways of men and women. He may have heard and seen things, but I doubt that he's put it all together before now, no matter what you and Tam have told him. And you must know that he's got a full-blown crush on me."

Jonathan grinned. "Yeah – how could I miss that? Alright – go get him."

Kirsten left the bedroom and went down the hall. Inuyasha had not gone into his room – her hearing was acute enough that she knew he had gone downstairs. Kagome was standing in the doorway of her room, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"What's going on?"

"Inuyasha is just a little upset. Did you see which way he went?"

"Downstairs. Should I come with you?"

Kirsten shook her head. "No, dear. Not just yet. I need to speak with him in private."

"What happened?"

"Nothing for you to be concerned about."

Kirsten turned and padded down the stairs. A quick survey of the ground floor told her that Inuyasha was not there. When she saw the back door open in the kitchen, she knew he had gone outside, and probably had climbed a tree somewhere down in the ravine. He had a tendency to head for heights when he was upset or nervous.

She slid on the canvas shoes she kept by the back door for gardening and went outside. She called him in a low voice, knowing that he could hear her perfectly well if he were anywhere in the vicinity.

Inuyasha had not climbed a tree. He had found his huge willow down by the bank of the creek and sat against its trunk, trusting the trailing branches to hide him from view. He had forgotten that Kirsten's sense of smell was almost as acute as his own.

"Inuyasha? You in there?"

"Go 'way."

"Not a chance, my boy."

She pushed through the branches and knelt in front of him. He twitched his shatsu to cover his lap, although it could not completely hide the evidence of his shame. Kirsten smiled and he turned his face away.

"I thought you were in trouble, _sensei_," he ground out between his teeth. "I thought he was hurting you."

"He wasn't, Inuyasha."

"I know that now. It shames me that I was so ignorant. I stayed when I should have left."

"It's okay. No harm's done."

"But it's not okay! _Sensei_…" He finally looked at her and she could see tears in his golden eyes. His whole body was tense with brutally suppressed emotion.

"There's more to this than just the embarrassment, isn't there?" Kirsten reached forward and scratched behind his right ear. He tossed his head to dislodge her hand. "Want to tell me? It'll make you feel better."

"It won't. It will make things worse."

"Inuyasha," Kirsten said with an edge to her voice. "If you have accepted me as your _sensei_, then you must tell me. We will work through it together."

"Do you promise?"

"Of course. Inuyasha, there's very little you can say that can embarrass me. I am a doctor and I am a warrior – not to mention wife and mother."

"I can't…"

"You can. Take a deep breath."

He inhaled shakily, then lunged forward to grasp her hands. "I…I love you, _sensei_. When I saw you with Jon, I wanted… I wanted to tear him off you. I wanted to … be in his place. And I feel terrible about it! I've tried and tried to ignore these feelings for you, but they just grow stronger and stronger."

Kirsten gathered the half-demon close in a warm embrace, ignoring his obvious arousal. She pulled his head down on her shoulder and felt his tears soaking through her thin wrapper. She patted his back in a comforting manner.

"There now. That wasn't so bad, was it? I love you too, Inuyasha. You're very special to me."

He raised his head to stare into her silver eyes. "You… love me too?"

"Inuyasha, I love you the way I love Tam and Tayne and all my friends. It's the same love you have for Miroku, Sango and Shippo – and even old Kaede. But it's not at all like the love I have for Jonathan and the love you have for Kagome. Inuyasha… this feeling you have for me… it's not truly love, you know. It's infatuation. I feel it too, but I understand what it is that I feel. And I know that it will transform itself into something else, something more appropriate, the longer we know one another. But it will never be what Jonathan and I have together. You understand?"

Inuyasha put his head against her shoulder and wept again as if his heart would break. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"It's not wrong to feel what you're feeling, my dear. You're beginning to mature emotionally at a rapid rate, and things like this can seem overwhelming."

"Are you mad at me? Because I watched the two of you?"

Kirsten laughed low in her throat. "No." She gently disengaged the half-demon and sat back so she could see his face. "But don't make a habit of it."

Her smile brought everything back into perspective for him. No – he had no right to this woman, and if he were brutally honest about it, his feelings towards her were not as deep as his feelings for Kagome.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Because Jon might very well have attacked you. No – it was easier to let you stay."

"Does he know…?"

"He knows everything, my dear. So does Kagome. You mean to tell me you didn't hear them coming? That you didn't scent them just over there? They've been there almost since I found you."

Inuyasha lowered his head to his hands. "So I've done it to Kagome again. I've been with another woman while she stands by, wondering if I'm worth the trouble." _Ah gods_! Had he completely ruined his chances with Kagome?

"You're worth it, Inuyasha."

Kagome pushed aside the willow fronds and fell on her knees in front of him. She hesitated only an instant before flinging herself into his arms.

"Kagome…"

"Hush, Inuyasha. Just hold me."

He put his arms about her, then clutched her tightly to him. "Forgive me," he whispered.

"There's nothing to forgive."

Kagome raised her head and smiled. The anxiety died in the half-demon's eyes, to be replaced by a more ardent gaze. Kirsten put her arms about them both.

"Hey!" Jonathan said. "Room for me in this group hug?"

"Sure!" Kirsten laughed, drawing him in.

It was some moments before they all disengaged.

Inuyasha touched Kagome's cheek gently as Jonathan and Kirsten watched with approval.

He wanted badly to kiss her, but was afraid of where that might lead the two of them. He was ready now – more than ready, but was she? Was she ready to leave David behind and come back to him?

He could not – would not - declare himself until he was sure of her. After what had happened between him and Kikyo, Inuyasha could not leave himself open and vulnerable again. The first time around, the pain had been almost more than he could bear. He wanted Kagome in ways that he hadn't wanted Kikyo – he'd been too young and immature, perhaps. But now… now that he understood the difference between infatuation and real love… it was Kagome he envisioned in his arms. He wanted to hear her cry out for him the way Kirsten had done for Jonathan.

Kirsten coughed a little. "Inuyasha – you should tie your shirt closed."

Inuyasha's golden eyes never left Kagome's. "It won't help, _sensei_." He grinned at the blush on Kagome's face as she glanced downwards. The blush grew deeper on her face.

Jonathan guffawed. "Come on, then, lad. A run through the creek should solve that little problem."

The older man pulled the protesting half-demon up. With a longing look back at Kagome, Inuyasha allowed Jonathan to begin their run.

OoOoOo

Kirsten smiled at Kagome. "Well… I guess that's settled then."

"But I don't understand what he saw that upset him so much."

Kirsten raised an eyebrow. "He found me in the arms of my husband, my dear."

"Oh." Realization dawned. "Oh! Oh, my."

"Come on. Let's go put the kettle on. Jonathan won't bring him back until he's under control again and fit to be in the presence of decent females."

"How did you know? How did you know what to say and what to do?"

Kirsten put her arm about the girl's shoulders as they trekked back to the house. "Long before I met Jonathan, I had a terrible crush on Tam. I even made advances, which he very gently pushed aside. He gave me somewhat the same talk as I just gave Inuyasha about the different kinds of love. Tam made me see that I could never have what I thought I wanted from him. He told me not to give up hope on finding the person I was meant to be with. It took a long time, but finally Jon came into my life. Inuyasha was in a similar space to where I was then. He just needed to be told that his feelings were valid, but misplaced."

"Kirsty… do you think he really loves me?"

"What do _you_ think, my dear?"

"There are times I'm not sure. Especially now. He's changed so much since we've come here."

They came to the kitchen door and let themselves in. Kirsten filled the kettle with water and plugged it in while Kagome got out some mugs.

"Kirsten, how do you know when you've become a woman?"

"Huh? Where'd that come from?"

"Well – it's just… Someone told me I wasn't a woman until I… I … you know… did _it_," Kagome blurted out.

"Who told you that? David? What a moron." Kirsten patted the young girl's shoulder. "Being a woman has nothing to do with it, and everything to do with it, if that makes sense. All I know for sure is that it has nothing to do with age."

Kagome plopped into one of the kitchen chairs. "Kirsty – when did you know?"

Kirsten's eyes grew misty. "I don't think I really became a woman until I held Ryan in my arms for the first time and put him to nurse. In that moment, I had fulfilled every purpose a woman's made for." She smiled at Kagome. "But I think becoming a woman is a series of stages, both physical and mental."

Kagome shifted nervously on her chair.

"Kagome – is David pressuring you to have sex?"

The young girl nodded miserably.

"Don't let him do that to you. If it doesn't feel right, then it's not right."

Kagome began to cry silently, huge tears rolling down her cheeks. Kirsten came over and put her arm about Kagome's shoulders.

"Just tell him no if you don't want to. If he doesn't respect that, then he's not worth your time." Kirsten knew she had to tread lightly here. Saying the wrong thing could have quite the opposite effect. Kagome had to learn to make her own choices and stand by them. "Kagome, making love can be a beautiful thing – if done for the right reason and with the right person."

Kagome nodded, and Kirsten saw that she was beginning to reassess her situation. The young girl dried her eyes.

"I'd like it to be with someone who really cares for me. Someone who loves me."

"Then make your choice wisely."

By this time, the kettle was whistling. Kirsten unplugged it and poured the hot water into a teapot and added teabags.

The tea was just ready when Jonathan and Inuyasha came in the back door, panting and sweaty from their run. Inuyasha's shatsu was now carefully tied closed. Kirsten handed around mugs and sipped at her tea.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a piercing look. He could tell that she had been crying. The half-demon laid his clawed hand gently against the young girl's cheek, his gold eyes wide with concern. Kagome put her hand over his.

"I'm okay, Inuyasha. Kirsty and I were just having a serious talk. About stuff."

Gazing into the expressive golden eyes, Kagome thought she found what she had been hoping for. Unlike David, Inuyasha would never demand anything from her that she wasn't ready for. He would never coerce her into doing things she wasn't comfortable with. No matter what he wanted from her or how badly he wanted it, Inuyasha would wait and accept her choice when it was made. And maybe that was partly what love was – acceptance of the other person's choices.

Maybe he had never told her how he felt because he wasn't sure she felt the same way. Being hurt the way he had been could have made him cautious about revealing his feelings and leaving himself open to be hurt again. Or maybe she was really off-base and Inuyasha wanted to be with Sharon instead of her.

_I'll give it just a little longer_, she thought. _Just until I'm really sure about what I want and who I want._


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, but all others are my own .**

Chapter 22:

Inuyasha swung the bat hard at the baseball. There was a crack as he connected, and the ball whizzed away into the clear blue sky, never to be seen again.

There was a collective groan when the other side realized that the half-demon had hit a homer.

"Hey, Tam!" yelled one wit. "Call the International Space Station and see if they'll send our ball back!"

Inuyasha began to lope around the bases and finally back to the home plate.

"Don't know why you bothered," groused the catcher. "You could have crawled."

Inuyasha grinned at him. Baseball was one of the few sports he understood. It wasn't that hard to hit the ball if you had decent hand-eye coordination, but it was difficult to hit it in just the right way to send it into orbit. And Inuyasha had enough power in his swing to do just that – well, not into orbit, precisely, but he'd already sent one ball into Lake Ontario somewhere between the docks and Centre Island. And it looked like this one might make it over to Scarborough.

"Okay – I guess that's the game, then," Tamisé said to his men. "I'll get some more balls on the way home tonight. In the meantime, somebody get the soccer ball, and we'll do that instead."

Tamisé believed that games were good training for his security forces. It encouraged teamwork, not to mention strength and speed, depending on the sport. The office workers were encouraged to join in with the rest, or at least to come out and cheer if they didn't want to play. Alaina oversaw the sports for the women. There were even sports that used both male and female team members, because Tamisé believed that was important too.

"We want Inuyasha as goalie!"

"Only if we can have Jon!"

Inuyasha grinned again. He enjoyed being goalie, since his speed and agility enabled him to stop almost any shot. Having Jon as the other goalie evened things up for both teams. This way, getting a goal depended more on cunning and skill than anything else.

The half-demon noticed that David would be on the opposing team. All right! If the gods were kind, he might get in a furtive shot at the creep. By accident, of course. Always by accident.

OoOoOo

"Hey, muttface!"

Inuyasha hunched his shoulders. That voice! That smell! It couldn't be – could it? He palmed the shuriken, then flung it out as he turned. Let Koga dodge that – the mangy wolf!

Koga, or rather the solidograph of Koga, dodged the shuriken easily.

"Well, I see they've taught the old dog some new tricks," Koga sneered. "But not good enough, dog breath!"

Inuyasha inwardly counted to ten. Koga's insults always got him steamed and more liable to make mistakes, which was exactly the effect the wolf demon wanted. But along with the more physical training, Kirsten had been teaching Inuyasha the psychology of fighting as well, and it was not so easy to get him riled any more.

He stood straighter and folded his arms. "What do you want, Koga? Kagome's not here."

"What have you done with my woman? She's alright, isn't she?"

"Keh. First of all, she's not your woman, you flea bag. Nor will she ever be your woman if I have anything to say about it. Secondly, she's fine. She's at school."

"School?"

"Yeah. And I have a tutor now too."

"Hasn't done ya any good that I can tell."

Inuyasha put his nose in the air. "Keh. Don't have anything to prove to you, mangy wolf."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Koga stood fuming slowly and regarded Inuyasha slyly. His insults were not having the desired effect of drawing Inuyasha into combat.

"You're… different somehow." Koga walked about Inuyasha in a circle, sniffing cautiously, blue eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I should hope so."

"Why won't you fight me? Are you _afraid_?"

"Please," Inuyasha sighed. "I've never been afraid of you. You're the least of my worries, quite frankly. If you want a fight, I'll show you what else I've been learning. Consider it a demonstration, if you will."

Koga backed off several steps and stared at him. "What else have you been learning, mutt?"

Inuyasha gave a lop-sided grin. "Ooo, interested, are we?"

He went over to the weapons rack and selected two quarterstaves. One he tossed to Koga, who caught it one-handed, staring at it uncertainly.

"Surely you know how to use a bo stick," Inuyasha jeered. "They call it a quarterstaff here, but it's essentially the same thing."

Inuyasha spun the staff to show the wolf demon he knew what he was doing, then went into a guard position. "You up for it?"

"Stakes?"

"Oh – how about loser licks the winner's feet?"

Koga laughed mirthlessly. "You're on…loser."

"Don't be too sure of yourself."

The demon and half-demon came together in a flurry, staves crashing against each other. Both were nearly equal in speed, although Koga had a slight advantage, being somewhat taller than Inuyasha. Both men had a great deal of physical strength as well, but Inuyasha had put on a fair amount of muscle. He had also spent a great deal of time with this particular weapon, recognizing its usefulness. It was also Tamisé's weapon of choice and one that Kirsten wielded to great effect.

Inuyasha had another advantage: he was fighting with a clear head and a great deal of strategy. Koga usually had the exact opposite effect on him, which diminished the half-demon's power considerably.

Within moments, Inuyasha had disarmed Koga and knocked him over the head with the quarterstaff, driving the wolf-demon to his knees.

"Start licking," he said with a grin.

OoOoOo

Tamisé and Jonathan had taken the families on an outing to the zoo. Inuyasha and Kagome had gone along as well. Inuyasha was not happy with the concept of shutting up wild animals and wasn't sure he'd like the place at all.

But where else was he going to see an ellie-fant? Kagome had told him about the beast, but he had doubts about its existence. It sounded just too weird to be real. And a jer-aff was another he'd like to see.

The group took a long path around to the see the kangaroos and other strange beasts, then wandered up another path to see the polar bears. Inuyasha had been suitably impressed so far. He enjoyed the polar bears, who had decided that it was time to frolic in the water instead of napping. They had a hard time convincing him that even greater delights awaited.

Oh yes! The seals! Inuyasha could have watched them all day. They were beautiful, graceful creatures, in the water at least, and possessed a fine sense of humour for animals. It was only the promise of seeing the giraffes and elephants that drew Inuyasha away from these fascinating animals.

The giraffe was all he could have asked for. A stranger animal he had never seen. He thought that they were pretty creatures with their golden coats and brown spots. In fact, all the African animals were interesting. He liked the zebras, but was told it would not be a good thing to try to ride one, no matter how much they looked like horses. The Hamadrayas baboons were fun to watch. They differed from the macaques he was used to, but had many of the same social characteristics.

And then – the elephants. Inuyasha's jaw dropped when he saw them, and he was impressed with their sheer size. They weren't pretty like the giraffes, but they had their own charm with their long, flexible trunks. However, the trunks reminded him uncomfortably of Naraku with his many tentacle-like appendages, so in the end, he was happy to leave them behind.

The group ate at the African restaurant and rested their feet for a while before going through the African pavilion. By this time, the children were getting a bit tired, even though they had been riding most of the way in a wagon that the men took turns pulling. So it was decided that the African pavilion would be the last stop before heading home.

The gorillas were both inside and outside that day. They watched the gorillas in their outdoor enclosure for a while, but the animals were not up to much besides sleeping. Inside, however, was a different story.

"_And _let's just move right along," Tamisé said with a grin when he saw what a couple of the gorillas were up to.

"I know what they're doing," Colin piped up. He used a word that caused Fawn to grow red in the face.

"Where'd you learn a word like that?" Tamisé demanded of his son, staring over his head at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was frantically making 'not me!' gestures and looking rather embarrassed himself.

"But, Daddy, don't you and Mommy do that a lot?"

Out of the mouths of babes. Jonathan couldn't help it any more and began to laugh uproariously. Even Kirsten and Kagome were giggling.

Tamisé quirked an eyebrow upwards. "Fawn, we should start _locking_ our door."

"No doubt," she said wryly. Fawn was definitely _not_ amused.

The group began to move on, but Inuyasha sneaked another peak at the gorillas.

"Inu-YASHA," Kagome said, tugging on his arm. "Are you looking for pointers or something? Come on."

"From a _monkey_? Keh!" he replied, smiling down at the dark-haired girl, who blushed charmingly.

OoOoOo

Kagome watched indulgently as Inuyasha got Ryan strapped into his car seat. He was teasing and tickling the child into obeying him, allowing Ryan to pull the cap he was wearing down over his eyes. Inuyasha thrust his hands out in front of him and pretended to be blinded. Ryan screamed with laughter as the half-demon bumped his head against the roof of the car and pretended to be knocked out, slumping over the back seat.

She had never thought Inuyasha could be so good with children, especially since he was always coming down tough on Shippo. He let Colin and Ryan get away with many things he would never tolerate from the little fox-demon. He was unfailingly gentle with the boys and the baby at all times.

In fact, Breanna loved him so much, she had given him a name. Every time she saw him, she would hold out her pudgy arms to him and call "Ahdah! Ahdah!" until Inuyasha came over and picked her up. He had learned to change her diapers without too much fuss and loved giving the baby what Fawn called 'raspberry bellies'.

Fawn and Kirsten had even let him babysit the children with Kagome one evening when they had to go out and it had been Nanny Frances' weekend off. He was better than Kagome at giving the baby her bottle and settling the children down for bed.

Kagome loved watching him play with the baby, and it was only a small step from there to imagine what he'd be like with his own children. Inuyasha would be an involved father - there was no doubt of that. Her heart would sometimes clench within her as she thought of who the mother of his children might end up being. The thought that Kikyo might be that mother was becoming intolerable. But put herself in that place? Was that what she wanted?

OoOoOo

Inuyasha was channel flipping while Jonathan got them something to drink and some popcorn. The ladies had taken themselves off to bed an hour ago, but Inuyasha wasn't tired and neither was Jonathan, even though it was getting late.

An image caught his eye, and he stopped. His jaw dropped open. Good grief! They showed THAT on TV?

Jonathan came back with a bowl of popcorn and plunked it down on the coffee table.

"Jeez, son! I asked you to find a movie, but not THAT sort of movie. Can't you find the Space Channel?"

"What – what _is_ that?"

"I'd think it'd be obvious," Jonathan said dryly.

"Do _you_ watch those things?"

Jonathan shrugged. "I used to sometimes, but not so much any more. Here, hand over the remote."

Jonathan found the Space Channel and groaned. They were showing the first Terminator movie. Oh well, it _was_ a good movie and if Inuyasha couldn't handle certain scenes, he would just have to leave the room.

But Inuyasha sat through the entire show and didn't move. He even applauded at the end when Sarah Connor terminated the Terminator.

When it became apparent that the Space Channel was running a double bill, and the next Terminator movie was going to come on, Inuyasha insisted on watching it as well. If he was disappointed that there were no naughty bits in the second movie, he never mentioned it, not that Jonathan would have cared. The mutant had fallen asleep about mid-way through the second movie, and Inuyasha had ended up carrying him upstairs to his bed.

The half-demon laid Jonathan carefully on the bed next to his wife, and stood regarding them for a moment. How stupid he had been to think any of those thoughts about Kirsten! These two belonged together, just like him and…Kagome.

Inuyasha left the room and went silently down the hall to Kagome's room. He stood in the doorway and looked in at her as she slept. He did not move for some time, and when he did, it was to go down the stairs and out the back door.

He burned with a heat that came from inside him, and now he was mature enough to understand what it meant. The gorillas earlier, the bits of that movie he had accidentally found - all of those images whirled inside his head until he felt quite dizzy. Inuyasha found the creek more by instinct than any sort of navigation. He stared down at the burbling water for an instant, then without further thought, shed the clothes he was wearing and stepped down into the cold water.

It was the middle of the night, and quite unlikely that anyone would be in the park, so Inuyasha had no fears of being disturbed. He let his hair cascade about his shoulders as he bent to dip water into his hands and sluice it over his warm skin. The water was not quite as clean as the streams back in his time, but clean enough to be used to cool him.

He sat down and let the water flow around him, and watched the long strands of his hair float about him. The moon was nearly full tonight, and the sky was crystal clear without a cloud in sight.

The half-demon smiled as a dog howled some distance away, a lonely, inconsolable cry.

"Likewise, brother," he murmured. Raising his head, he howled back an answer and was rewarded with a series of quick yips. He grinned to himself.

If the gods were kind, he would not be waiting much longer for his woman. Being patient was hard to bear, but he knew now that things would be that much sweeter when Kagome came to him of her own accord. Even still, it would be some time before he could claim her completely.

It had been a night much like this one when Inuyasha had been prowling the shrine grounds, unable to sleep. Kagome's mother had been similarly afflicted, and they had wandered the gardens together, speaking of nothing and everything. Inuyasha sometimes treated Mrs. Higurashi rudely, but it was only the pain he still felt at the loss of his own mother. For her part, she never treated him with anything but kindness, as if she understood completely why he was like that.

But on that night, the two of them seemed in perfect accord as they moved quietly along the paths. They had ended up speaking of Kagome, of course, and it was the first time that Inuyasha had begun to articulate his feelings for the girl.

Her mother had smiled gently and asked him to promise two things to her: first, that he would never push Kagome into anything she wasn't ready for and second, that he would accept whatever decision Kagome made about their relationship. Inuyasha had agreed readily; it was not in his nature to coerce a female no matter what. In exchange, Mrs. Higurashi promised Inuyasha that she would not stand in their way if Kagome chose to be with him. And furthermore, if matters had reached that stage, she would allow their betrothal when Kagome reached her next birthday.

Kagome's birthday was not far away now, just a matter of a few more weeks. He still had not given her the necklace he had bought, and thought to keep it for that day. It would be wonderful to give it to her as a betrothal gift, but he would have to wait and see how things fell out.

The thought of Kagome wearing the necklace and nothing else caused the half-demon to sink lower into the cold water. Good grief, but he had been getting licentious thoughts lately! He was becoming as bad as Miroku!

Suddenly, he leapt from the water and shook himself all over. Well, there was another cure for that. Inuyasha began the calming movements of the Tai Chi he'd been taught. But even that was not good enough. Some of the movements stretched themselves out and before he knew it, he was dancing under the nearly full moon to a music only he could hear.

His hair swirled out behind him and he laughed exultantly. He felt just on the edge of reaching… something, but he couldn't quite grasp it. He would not let it upset him – whatever it was would come to him in time.

Inuyasha could not know what kind of image he was presenting. Anyone who had seen the half-demon dancing under the moon would have thought they had come upon an elf or some otherworldly creature. They would have been enthralled by the near perfection of his body as he moved, long silver hair curling about him, concealing then revealing as the natural dancer inside took him over.

He danced until the sky began to lighten and the first birds carolled out their greetings to a new day. Suddenly, Inuyasha came to a halt. He had not meant to stay out all night, indeed, he had not even been aware of the passage of time. As the sun peeked over the horizon, Inuyasha did a Sun Salutation, feeling the cool wetness of the dew against his bare belly as he slid into the Cobra position.

It took some time to find where he had dropped his clothes. Inuyasha used his t-shirt to towel himself off and pulled on his pants. Just in time too: he could hear the first of the early-morning joggers coming along the path. This one had his dog with him.

The dog was not on a lead and had run ahead. The animal stopped when he saw Inuyasha standing motionless beside the creek. Then, he bounced over to make a greeting. Inuyasha patted the black-and-white head of the border collie and spoke quietly to the animal in a manner that the two of them understood very well. He sent the dog off just as his master came into sight.

"'Mornin'!" the jogger called out.

"A pleasant day to you," Inuyasha replied. He bowed before he disappeared into the trees, leaving the jogger to wonder if he'd seen anything at all.

**Thanks for reading, everyone. **

**I used the following music as inspiration for Inuyasha's dancing. All songs are by Enya from her "A Day Without Rain" CD:**

**Wild Child**

**Flora's Secret**

**Lazy Days**


	23. Chapter 23

**I have been very remiss in not thanking katanna tagurasha for suggesting the Koga solidograph in the last chapter. Many thanks, katanna!**

**More lemonade, anyone? **

Chapter 23:

A week later, Inuyasha had observed yet another quarrel between Kagome and David, and it seemed that this would be the last one. Kagome had gotten out of the car and slammed the door so hard that Inuyasha had winced, expecting it to come off its hinges. David had burned rubber all the way down the private road, causing both Tamisé and Jonathan to come to their respective front doors to see what was going on.

Kagome was crying – Inuyasha could smell her tears easily from where he sat in the boughs of the giant maple. She was also furious. Not a good combination if one wanted to keep one's head attached to one's shoulders. Kagome bypassed the Windrows' house and headed down the path to the ravine park at a dead run. Inuyasha was worried she might trip on something and hurt herself, for it was getting quite dark out and she could not see as well in the dark as he could. And how would she get across the creek? There were stepping stones that could be easily managed if one knew where to look, but what if she missed one in the dark?

Inuyasha chewed his lip, then climbed down from the tree. Jonathan had come out on his front porch and was clearly wondering if he should go after the girl.

"What happened?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "They had another fight, I guess. I'll go find her."

"Yasha…" Jonathan came forward and put a hand on the half-demon's shoulder. "What she needs to hear right now is how much you care about her. She needs to know she has your support, no matter what."

"I think I left my courage up in the tree."

"Well – go get it." Jonathan grinned at him. "She's just one small female."

"Yeah but… when her temper's up, she's one small _scary _female."

"Scary or not, you need to go get her before she hurts herself in the dark. I'll tell Kirsten to heat up the kettle and put out some of those oatmeal chocolate chip cookies you guys like."

"Thanks."

It was not hard to find Kagome. She had somehow gotten across the creek without a wetting and had headed for their favourite willow tree. She was sitting at the base of the tree. Inuyasha's sharp ears could hear her sobs, and his keen nose picked up the scent of her tears.

"Kagome?"

He pushed aside the willow fronds and stood watching her for a moment.

"Oh, hi, Inuyasha." She dashed a hand across her eyes.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Keh. Sure you are." He let the fronds fall behind him and sat down beside her. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"I thought only I could make you cry like this." He smiled as she smacked his shoulder.

"You guys… you're all…stupid."

"Oh – something David said or did, huh? And you can't 'sit' him like you do to me."

"He… dumped me, Inuyasha. Because… because I wouldn't…" Fresh tears spilled out of her eyes. "He called me a baby!"

"What wouldn't you do?"

Kagome stared at him for a moment and he could see the answer to his question in her eyes. Anger filled him, but he suppressed it quickly, remembering the advice that Tamisé and Jonathan had given to him.

"I see," he replied. "Shall I tear out his liver for you?"

"Inuyasha! No, of course not."

"I'll put his guts in a bowl for you. I'll wrap it up in paper with little bunnies on it and put a big bow…"

Kagome giggled and punched his shoulder again. "Inuyasha!"

He smiled. Well, at least he had gotten her to laugh. He put an arm about her shoulders.

"He's not worth all these tears, Kagome. You know that."

"Yeah. He's just a big jerk." She sniffed and leaned into him. "Inuyasha, you don't think I'm a baby, do you?"

"No. That's one thing you're definitely not."

Well, it was now or never. He leaned over and delicately licked a tear from her cheek. His heart was in his mouth. Gods above! How would she react?

She giggled a little at the soft, wet touch. He touched a finger to her other cheek and wiped another tear away. He stared into her eyes as he slowly put the finger into his mouth to suck the moisture off. She stared back, enraptured by the sensuous gesture and his golden eyes that seemed to glow in the gloom under the tree.

"Mmm. And there's another…right…here."

He licked off the tear that had tracked down her cheek perilously close to her mouth. Her lips parted slightly and he could hear her make a soft sound.

"But I like sweet better than salt," he whispered and drew his tongue lightly across her bottom lip.

"Oh my god. What are you doing to me?"

"Making you feel better, I hope." He could almost hear the acceleration of her heart. His own had begun to pound.

Kagome put her head on his shoulder. She could not look at him right now. There was too much of … something in his eyes. She put her hand over his heart and felt its strong, steady beat. He held unnaturally still, as if he were waiting for her to tell him what he should do.

Inuyasha waited patiently for Kagome to decide what she wanted to do next. If all she wanted was a comforting arm about her shoulders, that would be all she'd get. He'd done his best to show her he was interested in furthering their relationship – the rest was up to her.

The hand that rested on his heart began a hesitant exploration of his chest and shoulders. When the wandering hand cupped his cheek, he turned his head and brushed his lips against the palm.

Kagome giggled at the touch on her hand. "You know – I always wondered why you never kissed me again after we fought Kaguya."

"Did you want me to?"

"Oh yes," she sighed. "Many times." She straightened suddenly. "Hey! So you _do_ remember! You always acted like it never happened, so I thought that maybe you didn't remember doing it."

Inuyasha smiled. "Oh – I remembered all right! But you were so weird afterwards, I thought you didn't like it."

The small caressing hand balled into a fist and hit him in the shoulder.

"Didn't like it! Inuyasha… it was the sweetest thing you've ever done. Whenever I'm really angry at you and I think 'okay, this is it, I've had it!', I remember that kiss and I know that I can't ever be away from you for too long. I can't leave you, Inuyasha, because deep down in my heart, I love you."

Inuyasha felt like howling at the moon in that moment. He knew he had stopped breathing because Kagome began to look concerned and was tapping his cheek. He took a breath and flung his head back.

"Ah, gods! Kagome!"

"Inuyasha? I'm sorry – I just… just wanted you to know. I mean, if you'd rather be with Sharon instead…"

"Don't be stupid! Sharon… well, she and I were trying to make you jealous, if you must know."

"Oh really…!"

He captured her hand and kissed her fingers, then pressed her hand again to his heart.

"Don't start with me, woman. There's stuff I want to say."

Kagome stared into his golden eyes. "What stuff?"

Inuyasha swallowed hard. _Courage_…

"I never wanted to be with Sharon – not in that way. She's fun to go out with and she's shown me a lot of the city that I wouldn't have been able to see otherwise. And the other girls have been nice to me too. But they are all just friends and nothing more.

"There's a woman who's done things for me that no one else would ever do. She's stood by me when it would have been easier to walk away. And she's the only one who's tried to understand me – and more than anything else, accepted me the way I am. I love her with every fibre of my being, but telling her is the hardest thing in the world."

"Kikyo?"

"Gods, no! Kagome, I lo…lo… Aw hells! See what I mean?"

Inuyasha dropped a kiss on the top of Kagome's dark head. He drew both arms about her and cradled her to his chest. "I don't always know the right words, _koibito_. I don't always know if I'm doing the right thing. But I do know that this… this feels right, that it's meant to be. Somewhere, the gods have decided that this is what should be. If you turn away from me now, I know that my heart will break irrevocably. It will shatter into more pieces than the _Shikon no Tama_ did – and there will be no way to _ever_ put it back together.

"It's you I love, Kagome. Only you. Forever and always, come what may."

Kagome looked up at him then, her dark eyes wide. She gasped as a tear fell on her face, and then another.

"Inuyasha… are you … are you crying?"

Inuyasha whimpered. "Yes. That damn Tamisé's a bad influence on me. He says it's no shame for a man to cry." He dashed tears out of his eyes with one hand. "I haven't cried so much since I was Shippo's size. Don't know what's wrong with me."

Kagome smiled up at him, a sweet, gentle smile. "I know what's wrong with you."

"Yeah?" He sniffed, and squeezed her tight. "What's wrong with me, wench?"

"I think you're in love."

"Now what would ever give you _that_ idea?" He smiled, then cupped her chin to tilt her face up to his.

"Are you gonna just stare at me, or are you gonna kiss me?" she whispered to him.

"Oh, definitely kiss you, I think. It's the only way I know to shut you up."

Kagome smiled and that was all the invitation he needed. The gentle kiss he had planned rapidly became more impassioned and his arms tightened around her. The delicious scent arising from her caused fire to bloom in his belly and he moaned her name. He trailed small kisses across her cheek and nipped gently at her earlobe before nibbling his way down the sensitive skin of her neck. Her responses were all he could have asked for. It was tempting to go further, but he pushed away from her with a reluctant sigh.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Well…something. I'd like more from you, Kagome. A lot more. But you've had a big upset tonight, and it might be better to let things settle for a bit. And… and I promised your mother some time ago that I wouldn't let things go too far before you were ready."

"I'm ready right now…"

"I know. I can feel it… smell it… But, I don't want you coming to my arms when you've just made it plain to David that you didn't want to… to…" He shrugged. "I need you to be sure of what you want before we go any further than a few kisses. And I want to honour the promise I made your mother."

Kagome's disappointment was almost palpable. He smiled down at her.

"Your mother made me a promise, too."

"She did? What promise did she make you?"

He grinned and shook his head. "It's between her and I. But for now, lady mine, there's a limit to what you and I may have together."

Kagome gasped. She had often heard Jonathan and Tamisé use the phrase when talking to their wives, and had asked Kirsten about it. In a nutshell, Inuyasha had just laid claim to her. Her heart swelled until she thought it might burst. This…this was what she had hoped for!

"Inuyasha…" She gulped. Then took a deep breath and told him what he had been waiting to hear. "Warrior mine."

His response was all that she could have hoped for. It was the first time she had seen him truly happy and it transformed him more completely than the Jewel ever could. He crushed her into his arms, beginning to weep with joy.

"Gods above, how I love you, woman!"

"Inuyasha…"

"I know. I'm crying again. We should get you home."

"I want to stay here… with you."

"Kirsty and Jon will be worried. Let's just go home, so they can see that you're alright."

"Okay."

They went back to the house with their arms about each other. When they reached the vegetable garden, Inuyasha drew Kagome into his arms and kissed her gently.

"_Koibito_…I'm so glad I finally told you how I feel."

"Me too, _anata_."

"Well… let's go in." Inuyasha let his arm settle about Kagome's shoulders.

When they entered the kitchen, they found a pot of tea on the counter and a plate of cookies. But Kirsten and Jonathan were no where in sight. Inuyasha could smell them in the house, but he was not certain just where they were.

"Oh – cookies," sighed Kagome.

She poured tea for both of them and brought the plate of cookies to the kitchen table.

Inuyasha was tempted to laugh suddenly. It just seemed so surreal! One moment, they were declaring their feelings and on the verge of consummating their love, and the next, they were eating cookies and drinking tea as if they'd been out merely for a stroll.

Kagome seemed to sense it too, and began to giggle. Inuyasha gave in to temptation and began to chuckle.

Kirsten stuck her head into the kitchen. She and Jonathan had apparently been in the basement.

"Hi kids! Everything okay, Kagome?"

Kagome laughed harder. "Oh – Kirsty. What timing." She pounded the table with a small fist. "David dumped me."

"And you're laughing…" Kirsten came into the kitchen and folded her arms. "Inuyasha didn't hurt him, did he?"

"Didn't lay a finger on him," Inuyasha choked out. "He got away clean."

"Inuyasha was going to… going to… put his guts in a bowl for me."

"And wrap it up in paper with bunnies on it."

"And don't forget the big bow!"

Kirsten began to grin. "What did Jon put in that tea?"

"And we… we _finally_ told each other how we felt."

Kagome's laughter began to subside. She laid a hand over Inuyasha's. The half-demon lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it, his golden eyes full of love.

"I love this idiot half-demon, and he loves me."

"Hey! Is that any way to speak to your man?"

"Well," Kagome said, "only an idiot would have let his woman date another man because he was too scared to tell her how he felt."

"I just wanted you to see that you were better off with me." Inuyasha grinned. "Who said I was scared?"

Both Kirsten and Kagome had sudden coughing fits.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Spider Kelso marched into Kirsten's office, shutting the door behind him. He flung a pile of papers down on her desk.

"Gotta speak to you about Inuyasha," he said.

Kirsten had looked up from her journals when her colleague had entered. Now, she stared at him, concern in her eyes.

"Something wrong?"

"Well… I guess it's all in the way you look at it. Ever hear of Werner syndrome?"

"It's one of those rare genetic diseases, isn't it? Genetics isn't my field, Spider."

"Yeah, it's pretty rare. Had to look it up and speak to a few colleagues of mine at other hospitals.

"Werner syndrome is an autosomal recessive disorder and the gene for it is on the eighth chromosome. It causes premature aging. People with this disorder are often short and have thin arms and legs with a thick trunk. But they do not get senile, although they exhibit other signs of aging and die fairly young."

"What's this got to do with Inuyasha?"

"He has a mutation in the same spot, but it's different. Wait a minute – let me back up a little. Inuyasha's chromosomes are remarkably similar to ours. He has the same number of pairs, and they look virtually the same as ours do. But certain genes are so…different. And the WRN or Werner gene is one of them. His mutation has pretty much the opposite effect, which is why he looks so young for somebody who's supposed to be close to three hundred years old.

"And here's the kicker: both you and Jonathan have a similar mutation to that gene– a tad different, but enough to make me wonder if your lifespans will be increased significantly as well, beyond what we know the Psicorin will do."

"Well, that's … interesting."

"Uh-huh. Even more interesting, several of your mutant genes are identical or nearly identical to Inuyasha's. Now, we've figured out that both you and Jon had a common ancestor about four hundred years back, which accounts for the fact that you both have the same mutant genes – genes which lie dormant unless exposed to Psicorin. So how come Inuyasha has some of the same mutations and they're active like yours are now?"

"Coincidence?"

Spider shook his head. "Not likely. It would be interesting to see if his brother has the same mutations as well. They both had the same father, so that would be the most likely source of the mutations. But it still wouldn't answer the question of why you and Jon have the same ones as they do."

"To the best of my knowledge, none of my ancestors were ever in Japan. I do have an uncle who was stationed there after World War II, but he wouldn't count."

"Well, it sure is a mystery. Unless… unless members of Inuyasha's family travelled about the world and settled in other areas."

"It's a possibility," Kirsten agreed. "But he wouldn't be able to tell us anything."

"Hear from the brother yet? Maybe he could tell us."

"Still waiting on his decision."

Spider snorted. "Okay. And about that sword of his, what does he call it?"

"Tetsusaiga."

"Between me and Jerry, we finally figured out why it won't work for anybody but Inuyasha and his brother."

"Why won't it?"

"Because somehow, and don't ask me how, it's genetically encoded to him. The sword is – well, I don't know how else to put it – alive. Possibly because it was made with a part of Inuyasha's own body. The original blade was apparently made from his father's fang. When it was broken, one of Inuyasha's fangs was used to repair it."

Kirsten frowned. "Well, it sorta makes sense."

Spider began to grin. "So… are you gonna tell your little friend that he might be related to you and Jon?"

Kirsten gulped. "I'm not so sure it would be a good idea. Do the math, Spider. Jon and I have a common ancestor about four hundred years in the past somewhere in the British Isles and most likely in Scotland. Inuyasha comes from _five_ hundred years in the past. If I tell him, I could be messing with history – not good. Let's just keep this to ourselves for now, shall we?"

"Whatever you say. But it is damn interesting, isn't it?"

OoOoOo

Inuyasha fidgetted while he waited in the kitchen. He wasn't sure about this dating stuff. Both he and Kagome were going to the movies with Lintet and his girlfriend. Kagome couldn't be more excited about what she constantly referred to as her first real date with him.

"Ahem!"

Inuyasha spun around. Kagome was standing at the door, wearing the pretty sundress he had so admired when she had gone off on her first date with David. And now, she was wearing it for him. He looked her over with frank admiration.

"Does it meet with your approval?" she asked, turning around full circle for him.

"Oh yeah!" he sighed. "Come over here, wench."

"Wench?"

"Pardon. Lady mine."

She sashayed over, the movement of her hips mesmerizing him. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her forward slowly, being careful not to catch his claws on the material. If he tore her dress, he'd never be forgiven. He bent his head to give her a kiss, which he intended to be short and sweet. Kagome intended otherwise and put her arms about his neck to keep him from ending the kiss until she was quite through with him.

"Wow!" Inuyasha said when he was released. His head was spinning pleasantly.

He bent his head again, but before he could kiss her, a horn sounded outside. "Damn!"

Kagome smiled at him and put a finger on his lips. "Later."

She took his hand and pulled him out the kitchen door.

Lintet was waiting in the driveway for them. He had a nice four-door grey Camry, a birthday present from his mother and step-father when he had turned eighteen. Tayne had joked that it was to keep him from asking for the keys to her Jaguar. Kagome motioned Inuyasha to get in the back of the car.

"Hi!" Lintet said. "I don't think either of you have met my girlfriend yet. This is Margaret."

"Hi!"

Margaret was a drab little sparrow next to Kagome. Brown hair, brown eyes, freckles and glasses.

"Hi, Margaret. So nice to meet you finally," Kagome said pleasantly. "This is Inuyasha. Or you can call him Yasha."

Inuyasha stuck his hand over the back of the seat for Margaret to shake. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Lintet's told me all about you."

Lintet gave his girlfriend a devastating smile. "Shall we be on our way?" He manoeuvered the car out of the driveway.

Despite the seatbelt, Margaret twisted part way around so she could talk to Kagome and Inuyasha while Lintet concentrated on the road. She was a pleasant girl, certainly not the sort of beauty Inuyasha had envisioned Lintet with, but she had her own charms. Inuyasha liked her.

The movie was a great deal of fun. Kagome had drawn his arm around her shoulders, and Inuyasha was happy to leave it there. Even if it meant that he didn't get so much of the popcorn they were sharing. He had nearly jumped out of the seat when Kagome put her hand on his knee, but in the dark, he couldn't see the expression on her face as clearly as he'd like.

"Careful, wench," he warned. "Watch where you put that hand."

"_This _hand?"

Her hand slid up his thigh an inch or two. Inuyasha sucked in his breath. Well, _this_ was certainly a side of Kagome he'd never seen.

He bent over and gave her earlobe a gentle nip. "Yeah – _that_ hand."

Inuyasha cast an eye over to Lintet, who was beside him. Oh - kay, then. Lintet was not exactly watching the movie. Was _anyone_ in the theatre watching the movie? It was a question destined to go forever unanswered.

Afterwards, they had picked up some take-out and had gone down to the marina where Tamisé kept his boat. Inuyasha hadn't known the alien had a boat. There was a nice park next to the marina, and they had walked over, finding some rocks to sit on near the water while they ate their hamburgers.

"This is a nice place," Inuyasha remarked, looking around.

"Not so nice after dark," Lintet said. "Too many people like to use it for drinking parties. We should get going soon, or we'll be caught up in it."

Inuyasha nodded.

The small group strolled back to the marina, where Lintet showed them Tamisé's sailboat before they got back in the car.

"I'm surprised he hasn't taken you sailing yet," Lintet said.

Inuyasha shrugged. "We've all been rather busy."

"Has he taken you riding?"

At Inuyasha's quizzical look, Lintet laughed.

"Tam's got some horses that he boards outside the city."

Kagome got a strange look on her face. "A sailboat; horses…Tam's well-off, isn't he?"

Both Lintet and Margaret laughed uproariously at this.

"Tam's about as rich as they come," Lintet choked out. "But you'd never know it with that stupid old van he likes to drive around."

After Lintet and Margaret dropped them off at the Windrows, Inuyasha and Kagome headed down to the park and their favourite willow. Kagome had promised 'later' and he was going to hold her to it.

It took a little doing to get Kagome into the tree without ripping her dress, but they managed. They sat as they had the first night they'd been there: Inuyasha with his back against the trunk of the willow and Kagome settled in front of him. He put his arms about her and let her lean back against him.

Kagome laughed a little. "Boy, this seems familiar!" She was also remembering their first night in Toronto.

Inuyasha thrummed contentedly deep in his throat as Kagome snuggled against him. Nothing was said for a long time. When Kagome shifted her weight a little, Inuyasha finally moved himself. He brushed her hair away from her neck and planted a kiss on her shoulder.

"Oh, Yasha." Kagome sighed.

She tried to twist around very slowly, so as to not unbalance them, but found herself slipping to one side.

"Ack!" She clutched at him to keep herself from slipping further.

Inuyasha tightened his arms. "Stop moving, Kagome. Here – I think we'd be better on the ground."

It was easier getting out of the tree. Inuyasha sat down and pulled Kagome into his lap so she would not dirty her dress on the ground. She came willingly, putting her arms about his neck. He smiled and touched his forehead to hers.

"You promised me 'later'," he reminded her.

"So I did."

The kiss she gave him made his head spin so much, he was thankful that they were on solid ground instead of in the tree boughs. He would have fallen right off the branch and taken her with him. As it was, he found himself recumbent with Kagome half-lying on him, and he had absolutely no recollection of how he'd gotten there.

"I sincerely hope you never kissed David like that," he moaned.

"Uh-uh."

"Good. 'Cause if you had, then I'd _really _have to disembowel him."

"Why's that?"

Inuyasha grinned up at her. "'Cause I know he'd_ act _on what I'monly _thinking_ about."

"Huh? What _are_ you thinking?"

"You're too young to know."

"Oh, just tell me! Please?"

He shook his head, grinning.

"Inuyasha! Do I have to say it?"

"Go ahead. I'm already lying down."

OoOoOo

Inuyasha considered his options rapidly. He thought he was prepared for anything, but he had been dead wrong.

Juromaru crouched in front of him, waiting. If Inuyasha moved a muscle, the creep would attack. He could not smell Kogeromaru, which meant that the smaller creep had to still be inside his younger brother.

Charming duo. He remembered them well, if not fondly. The problem was, it had taken both him and Koga to deal with them and he was by himself. He didn't have Sango and Miroku to run interference either.

Of the two, Juromaru was the lesser threat in Inuyasha's eyes. He was all brawn and speed and not much more than a killing machine. Kirsten would call him a berserker.

Kogeromaru would be the toughest to deal with. He was much faster than his brother, possessed those terrible blades in place of hands and could attack from underground. Even worse, he was intelligent and the brains that directed the juggernaut that was Juromaru.

Well, first things first. Kogeromaru would have to be drawn out into the open and dealt with. Inuyasha leaped for the nearest tree to give himself some space before Juromaru came after him. He needed a small amount of time to find… ah! His hand closed over the fukiya which was already loaded with a fukibari tipped with a compound that Kirsten had told him would slow down anything bigger than a poodle. And if you were smaller than a poodle, then you were quite, quite dead.

Inuyasha brought the blowgun to his lips, aimed and puffed. The dart hit Juromaru in the throat next to the carotid. The demon brushed the dart away, of course, but it was too late – the poison was already in his system. Juromaru stopped his charge, wavered on suddenly shaky legs, then crashed to the ground. Inuyasha watched the other demon intently as he tucked the fukiya back into his belt. Any moment now – ah hah!

Moving too fast to be seen as anything other than a faint silver streak, Kogeromaru burst from the mouth of the immobilized Juromaru. Inuyasha's eyes tracked him as he readied another new weapon in his hand: a modified manriki-gusari, or throwing chain. This one had three weights instead of two, making it more similar to bolas. He swung the weapon above his head, making sure it was whirling rapidly, while he tracked the progress of Kogeromaru. He watched as the ugly creature finally spied him and leaped towards him, blades raised to strike.

Inuyasha let the weapon go and was gratified to see that his aim was not off even though Kogeromaru was as fast as ever. The chains wrapped around the smaller demon, trapping the blades close to his body. He also crashed to the ground, the weight of the chains dragging him down. Kogeromaru lay there, hissing and spitting ineffectually as Inuyasha dropped down beside him.

Part of him wanted to gloat over what seemed to be an easy victory, but those chains would not hold very long and Juromaru was already stirring. Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga and dispatched Kogeromaru to whatever hell awaited him. Stooping, he snatched up the throwing chain, thinking he might need it again.

Inuyasha staggered forward as Juromaru's weight hit his back, his hands trying to wrap themselves about the half-demon's throat. Inuyasha used a move Thorne had taught him to send the other demon flying over his shoulder. Juromaru hit the ground on all fours like a cat, hissing at Inuyasha.

The half-demon resheathed Tetsusaiga quickly. The tremendous sword was no good for the close-quarters fighting that Juromaru engaged in. Inuyasha remembered well how the other demon could simply run along the Tetsusaiga's blade, he was that fast. He flexed his claws – time for some good 'ol hand-to-hand.

Juromaru charged again, but Inuyasha was more than ready for him. The half-demon used a combination of _holhsi_ and kick-boxing against his foe. Juromaru had no concept of how to deal with any of it and only hit back reflexively. Inuyasha smiled grimly as he smashed his fist into Juromaru's nose and felt cartilage give way. He had imagined too many times doing that to David, so it was nice to take out some of his frustrations on an enemy he didn't have to be careful with. He would not be allowed to vent his anger fully on the puny human, but he could trash Juromaru with impunity. And trash him, he did.

Inuyasha dragged the fight out longer than it needed to be before he finally drew the Tetsusaiga and sent Juromaru to join his brother. He'd been having too much fun pounding the daylights out of the other demon.

The space around him returned to its normal appearance of a large, empty room. Kirsten came into the room, applauding.

"Nicely done, Yasha! Nicely done. You're using your new tools well."

Inuyasha coiled the throwing chain. "Yeah, I really like this one. I'm gonna show Miroku how to use it too."

"Good. How do you feel about us bringing your friends over for a visit?"

Inuyasha grinned from ear to ear. "That'd be wonderful!" He suddenly stopped and stared at Kirsten. "Have you… heard from Sesshomaru, then?"

"Not yet. Does the thought of him coming bother you?"

Inuyasha studied his toes for a moment. "Yeah. I don't think it's a good idea, Kirsty, really. He doesn't like humans, y'know. And he's bound to be arrogant and demanding with everyone."

"I think we can manage." Kirsten's eyes were twinkling. "But I thought about bringing your friends over because it's Kagome's birthday soon, and I thought it would be a nice surprise."

"She'd like that. I know she misses Sango."

"Well, I'm also making arrangements to bring over her mother and brother for a visit."

"Kagome would be ecstatic."

"Okay then. Don't breathe a word of it to her, or the surprise will be ruined."

"Not to worry. I have a few surprises of my own to work on." He put his arm around Kirsten and hugged her. "Let's go get some coffee or something. Punching out Juromaru's thirsty work."

"Yeah – about that. It took you far too long to take him out, Yasha."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Please – I had him after about the third strike. I just needed to work off some frustrations. Better I take it out on the likes of him, eh?"

Kirsten grinned at him. She did not need to be told who Inuyasha had been seeing in his mind's eye as he had fought Juromaru. She patted his back.

"You're learning discretion, Yasha."

He shrugged. "Well, I'd just rather not be clobbered by Tamisé and read a lecture on appropriate use of my strength."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Inuyasha heaved a sigh and stared commisersatingly at Jonathan over the heads of two quietly weeping women. Jonathan grinned and shrugged. The half-demon began to look around the pretty little church, fascinated as always by the colourful windows. Inuyasha had been in this particular church a few times, but this was the first time for a wedding.

Kirsten attended services here when she wasn't too busy, and both Ryan and Colin had been baptized at this church. Inuyasha had been introduced to the minister, Reverend Keane, who was a particular friend of Kirsten's and knew her in both her personas. He liked the man, felt comfortable with him, and laughed at the minister's jokes about converting him to Christianity. The half-demon had come with Kirsten to services out of curiosity; he had no real interest in a religion of any type. To his surprise, he'd liked it – at least the singing part. He found the hymns soothing, and when the service was more traditional and mostly sung, something _spoke_ to him in a language without words. It was similar to whatever it was he had felt the night he had danced. Whatever it had been, it remained tantalizingly just beyond his reach.

Tamisé and Fawn sat in the row just before them. It had been Tamisé's job to give away the bride, as her father had passed away. The redhaired alien sat quietly with a happy smile on his face, as if congratulating himself on a job well done. Indeed, he had been instrumental in introducing the couple being wed.

Inuyasha thought back to the stag party he had attended with Jonathan and Tamisé two nights ago. A group of the men had arranged for the party to be held at a strip club. Tamisé had volunteered Leo and the stretch limo, knowing as he did how these parties could get just a tad rambunctious. Jonathan was to bring his own car to help ferry any left-overs. The ladies had not been happy about the venue for the party, and Inuyasha had not understood why until he'd been ushered through the door. He had almost ushered himself right back out again to sit with Leo in the car.

It had been…educational, to say the least. It was a good thing it was fairly dark in the room so the other men could not see how red his face was, otherwise he would have been teased unmercifully. It certainly did not help when one of the dancers decided to pretend she liked him. He knew she was not interested – her scent was a dead giveaway – to her, it was just a job and she was hoping for large tips. Tamisé had pressed a bill into his hand for him to give to the dancer, but there was no way he was going to put it where she had indicated! He had caught her hand and tucked the folded bill between two of her fingers, then had kissed her knuckles as a sort of apology. She had given him the first true smile she'd had on her face since she had come out on the stage.

Now, the main part of the wedding ceremony was over, and Tamisé was going up to the front to sing the "Wedding Song", as he had been asked to do. Inuyasha had heard him practising the song and had liked it immensely. Beside him, Kagome gave a renewed sob and clutched at his hand. Inuyasha squeezed her fingers gently and smiled down at her tear-stained face as he listened to the words of the song. Perhaps, one day, he could ask Tamisé to sing that song for him and Kagome. If the gods were kind.

Inuyasha was looking forward to the reception with a vague sense of dread. Tamisé and his band were going to be playing and Tamisé had gotten Inuyasha to agree to sing with them. Well, to be truthful, Tamisé had put him in a headlock until he had agreed. They had been practising for two weeks, and Inuyasha was sure that he would be stricken with stage fright and unable to produce anything more than an agonized croak. At least, most of the time, he'd be with the back-up singers where he could hide behind the two ladies. If they'd let him.

Then, far too suddenly, it was three hours later and Inuyasha's nice prime rib dinner was threatening to exit in a most unpleasant manner. Tamisé checked the half-demon's appearance once last time before the band would begin to play. The tall alien tugged on the quilted wrap jacket Inuyasha was wearing to make sure it was sitting correctly across his shoulders, and made sure his long silver hair had been suitably brushed and confined in a loose ponytail. Inuyasha was a vision in black and silver in contrast to Tamisé's black and gold. The rest of the band members were also in black, and the back-up singers wore formal black gowns.

"Are we ready, then, Charlie?" Tamisé asked his lead guitarist, who also functioned as band manager.

"I think so. Yasha's not gonna hurl on us is he? He looks kinda pale."

"Inuyasha…" Tamisé gripped him by the back of the neck and touched his forehead to the half-demon's. "Deep breaths, lad. You'll do fine. Just stay with Bonnie and Deanna. Hold Bonnie's hand if you have to – I'm sure she won't mind."

Bonnie smiled and winked at Inuyasha. "Not at all, luv. He'll be fine, Tam, once we get going."

"Alright then. We're on."

Bonnie proved to be correct: Inuyasha did feel better once he was actually singing. When it came time for him to sing "Never Been to Spain", he had bounced out to the front after Bonnie had squeezed his hand in encouragement. Tamisé had chosen the song for him to show off his voice a little. He did blush, however, when Kirsten and Kagome whistled and shouted from the middle of the guests and got the other ladies shouting too.

Inuyasha was relieved when their gig was done and the DJ took over again. Best of all, that meant that he could grab Kagome for the next waltz and show her that he did know how to dance after all, thank you very much.

When he had found out that they were invited to this wedding, he had enlisted aid in learning how to waltz and doing some of the round dances that Tayne was so fond of. He planned on showing Kagome that he could do more than just shuffle around in a circle.

And it was fun. He danced with a number of women, not just Kagome, and felt he had acquitted himself well. Okay – he wasn't the superb dancer that Tamisé was, but none of the ladies had gotten their toes trod on.

When it came time for the bride and groom to leave, Inuyasha watched as the bride tossed her bouquet over her shoulder to the group of squealing single females. The tradition had been explained to both him and Kagome, and of course Kagome would participate with the others. And of course, it had to be Kagome who caught the mass of flowers, shrieking with excitement. Inuyasha smacked his forehead in mock consternation, while Jonathan and Tamisé both laughed at him.

"You know she'll not let me forget this," he said to them.

"Aw now, lad, it's not _that_ bad is it?" Tamisé clapped him on the shoulder, laughing. "Don't know how it's done where you come from – but I'll give the bride away, if you like."

Inuyasha gave a rueful laugh. "I can't think of marriage just yet, Tam. There's Naraku to deal with first. And then – I have to think how I can support a family."

OoOoOo

It grew hot again, but at least the air conditioner in the Windrow home did not break down again. The Windrows and O'Connors decided that a strategic retreat to Tayne's retreat in the north was in order.

Tayne would not be using it for a few weeks. Her husband's mother had finally passed away, and Tayne and her children would be going to join Milan to attend the funeral and to help get things settled again. Inuyasha had expressed his condolences to Tayne and Lintet in what he hoped had been a suitable manner.

Inuyasha enjoyed the trip up to the retreat and loved the house on sight. No simple cottage, this was a huge house with six bedrooms. A porch ran around three sides of the building and was littered with chairs, benches and a swing. Inside, many of the downstairs rooms were panelled and full of comfortable, homey furniture. The kitchen was unabashedly modern, but the dining area boasted an old wood stove in a corner and was dominated by a huge trestle table that looked like it could seat twenty comfortably.

Inuyasha was given his own room, and although it was small, he was very comfortable there. Kagome had her own room as well, next to his.

He slung a duffel bag full of clothes onto the bed, kicked off his shoes, then had leaped over the railing into the livingroom below to begin exploring. Kirsten had shouted after him not to give the kids any ideas about shortcuts, and he had grinned up at her and waved.

Outside… oh, to be among forest again! There were well established trails, but Inuyasha ignored them all, leaping into the trees and jumping from one to another, nearly drunk with joy. The park at home was all very fine and good, but he couldn't travel like this there. After an hour or so, he could hear Kagome calling him from one of the trails, and doubled back to join her.

"There you are," she said, not even twitching when he dropped down in front of her suddenly. "Kirsty says to be careful - there's poison ivy in the deep woods. She showed me what it looks like so we can avoid it."

Inuyasha danced around in a circle, laughing, his arms spread wide. "I was beginning to think there were no more places like this in your world, Kagome."

"There are, but they're few and far between. You like it here?"

"Keh! Of _course_, I like it here. I _love_ it here!"

"Well, you'll have to come back to the house. Kirsty wants us to clean up. Apparently, every Saturday night, there's a potluck at the Reservation we passed through, and they expect us to come."

"What's potluck?"

"Oh – Kirsty says everybody brings something to eat, and since you don't know what will be brought, you have to take pot luck. Or something like that. It sounds like fun. And they always have dancing after."

"Do I have to go?"

"Inuyasha, it'd be rude not to. You saw how friendly everyone was when we passed through." Kagome slipped her arms around his neck and cuddled close. "Besides, don't you want to dance with me again?"

"Mmm." He put his arms about her, then hoisted her up and swung her in a circle, laughing at her shriek. "Minx. There are several things I can think of to do with you."

"Really?"

"Really. And I think I'll start with this…"

Kagome shrieked again as she was tossed over Inuyasha's shoulder. He marched down the trail towards the house, ignoring the fists that beat against his back. When he came within sight of the house, he patted her rump and set her down.

"I'm beginning to see why Miroku likes to do that so much," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"What – are you becoming a lech too?"

"Maybe. I noticed, however, that you didn't insist on being put down."

Kagome put her hands on her hips. "I certainly did."

"You don't fool me one bit, wench. If you wanted down, you would have yelled 'sit'."

Kagome opened her mouth to say something, thought better of it, and closed her mouth again.

OoOoOo

Inuyasha adored being at the retreat. The only downside was that Tamisé and Fawn were on his other side and they were… well, not loud… but Colin had been right: they _did_ do _that_ a lot. No matter how quiet they tried to be, Inuyasha _knew_. To make matters even worse, he could _als_o hear Jonathan and Kirsten down the other end of the hall. All of this loving going on with himself not getting any was driving him slightly crazy. Kagome was completely oblivious to it all, since her hearing was no where near as acute as his.

But there was no way Inuyasha would even hint to Kagome that he wanted to be intimate. To be truthful, he was not sure he was ready either, no matter what his body said.

Tamisé noticed his antsiness and interpreted it correctly. This resulted in Inuyasha taking a 'fishing trip' with Jonathan and Tamisé, so they could have another chat with him in private. Inuyasha was thankful that he had two adult men to look up to as he went through these somewhat uncomfortable changes. Tamisé was just so matter-of-fact about it all that Inuyasha often forgot to be embarrassed. Jonathan, while sympathetic, was having a bit of trouble getting past the age thing, no matter how Tamisé told him to lighten up. When Jonathan was finally goaded into telling the two of them how old he'd been the first time, Tamisé had laughed uproariously and announced that he'd been a whole year older and considered a late bloomer and so Jonathan could have nothing to say on the subject.

However, Inuyasha began to take his courting of Kagome seriously. It was one thing to announce his intentions to claim her, but quite another thing entirely to carry through. He had been hoping that her birthday gift would also be a betrothal gift, but there was still a lot of ground to cover before that would be.

Tamisé had pointed out a small island to him while they were out in one of the retreat's boats, and had told him it was a great place to spend an afternoon alone together. Since there were abundant raspberry bushes on this particular island, he suggested that Inuyasha take Kagome there under the pretense of picking berries, then sit her down and have a good, private talk.

It was not hard to convince Kagome to go with him. However, she insisted on packing a picnic and the books they were reading. He gave in without a ruckus, even though he vowed he had no intention of reading.

He waited until after they had eaten before he began his discussion. Kagome had just settled back on the blanket they had spread out on the ground and had picked up her book.

"Kagome…"

"Hmm? What?" She was flipping through the book to find her page.

"Kagome… what will you do after we get Naraku?"

"After… huh? I… don't know. Hadn't really thought about it."

Inuyasha sat down cross-legged and took up one of her hands. "Kagome – if we'd never met, what would you be doing now?"

"Not having this conversation with a half-demon, that's for sure."

"No – seriously. What would you be doing? What do you want to do with your life?"

Kagome shrank back a little from the serious look in his eyes. "What brought this on?"

"Well, it's just…" He heaved a sigh. "You're right, you know. Sometimes it's all about me. Even this trip to Canada is all about me. I haven't stopped to ask myself what you want. What you need."

Kagome put her book down and touched his cheek. "Inuyasha, you're not totally selfish, you know. I said I would come to keep you company, so you wouldn't feel so out of place. But this trip has been good for me, too."

Inuyasha captured both of her hands and pressed his lips to their backs. "Kagome, I need you to tell me what you want. What your hopes and dreams are for the future."

She frowned at him. "Inuyasha…"

"Just tell me."

"Okay." She took a deep breath. "Working with Kaede, for example, has given me an interest in medicine. I'd like to study to be a naturopath, I think."

"More school," Inuyasha groaned.

"Hey! You wanted to know – and for the next little while, it's gonna be all about me. Okay?"

He smiled. "Go ahead."

So for the next few hours, they talked. Kagome went first. She started hesitantly at first, since she expected Inuyasha to explode with irritation at almost everything she said. But he didn't. He sat and listened seriously and asked questions.

Then the talk turned to what they might do to stay together. Inuyasha suggested that if she were interested in herbal medicines and the like, it might not be a bad idea for them to live either with or near Jinenji, the half-demon herbalist. He pointed out that Jinenji's mother was elderly and soon would not be able to help with the farm. And perhaps Miroku and Sango could live near them as well. He and Sango could take on demon-slaying jobs and Miroku could help with the farm.

Kagome's eyes grew wide at this. "You've really been thinking about this, haven't you?"

He nodded. "I'm not sure what I can do to make a living for us in this world, Kagome. Tamisé would see that we're okay, but I don't want to depend on his charity forever. Kirsty and Sharon seem to think I could have a career as a model for a friend of Kirsty's, but would that be enough to raise a family on?"

"Modelling?" Kagome did not want to think of the other word he'd used. Family? Was he thinking of…

"Well, yeah. The girls all seem to think that I look good enough. Kirsty was joking that my picture would sell a lot of jeans. Not sure how that works, though."

Kagome got a mental picture of Inuyasha in jeans and not much else and swallowed hard, trying to ignore the heat that rose in her.

"Kagome?" He leaned forward, peering at her. "You've got the strangest look on your face."

"Do I?" She blushed.

"Yeah…" He sniffed, then let a slow grin spread over his face. "Why… Kagome!"

"Oh!" She flung her book at him, which he dodged easily. "Stop it!"

Inuyasha laughed, then growled softly. He went onto his hands and knees and crawled slowly over to her, smiling ferally as she backed away. Before she could scramble to her feet, he pounced. He smelt a short stab of fear from her as he pushed her down onto the blanket, looming over her.

"Don't worry, _koibito_," he leaned down to whisper, licking her ear. "I'd never force you. But your body sings to me, you know. And it's getting harder to resist. Kiss me, lady mine."

Kagome was more than happy to comply.

OoOoOo

Okay, here's the music. Some of you may have to ask your parents who these people are. If you're really lucky, they'll still have the records around somewhere – and if you're really, really lucky, something to play them on.

Wedding Song (There is Love) – Peter, Paul & Mary

Never Been to Spain – Three Dog Night

I Can't Help Myself – Four Tops


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Inuyasha raised his head from his pillow, gold eyes bleary, his ears pinned back. Who the HELL was playing music at this ungodly hour? He grabbed the pillow and put it over his head. Oh, his poor sensitive ears!

"Yasha! Yasha! Get up!"

He had just enough time to pull the sheet over his naked body before his door crashed open and Colin and Ryan raced in to fling themselves onto his bare back.

"Wuf! Are y'tryin' to kill me?" he groaned as the two boys bounced up and down and tried to tickle him.

"Get up! Get up! Get up! " yelled Colin.

"Yeah! We gotta get the house cleaned!"

"How come?"

"Aunt Kelly and Uncle Christian are coming! They're back from Europe – Mommy said!" Ryan was having no luck finding a ticklish spot on Inuyasha's ribcage, so he transferred his administrations to the half-demon's ears.

"Hey! Leave off the ears, boys!" Inuyasha growled, trying to get up. He succeeded in making it to hands and knees, and the boys crowed with delight.

"Yay! Horsey ride! Horsey ride!"

Inuyasha collapsed back down onto the bed. "The horsey is dead, kids. If I'm supposed to be helping with the cleaning, you have to get off my back."

Kagome came to the door and looked in with a grin. "Come on, kids. Your mommies need you to pick up your toys downstairs."

The boys clamoured out of the room only a little more quietly than they had come in. Inuyasha put the pillow over his head again and groaned.

"What's with you this morning?" Kagome put a hand on her hip as she leaned against the doorjamb. "You look like death warmed over. You sick?"

"Naw. Just real tired. Couldn't sleep last night."

"Why not?"

He peered out from under the pillow. "You went into heat after supper, Kagome. And Fawn's in heat, too."

"Oh." There was a pretty blush on her face.

"I'm sleeping outside tonight, I think. No offense, Kagome, but it's just hell on my nerves, you know?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, _koibito_. I've always loved the change in your scent when you've gone into heat. It smells of … of promises."

He made the error of rolling over onto his back, and even though he was covered, there was no mistaking the effect her scent had on him.

"Oops!"

He rolled onto his side, but it was too late. Kagome was staring at him with wide eyes, her mouth gone dry.

"Sorry, sweeting. Maybe you should leave."

Kagome made a strangled sound and pulled his door shut. He heard her clatter down the stairs a moment later.

"Ah damn!" He put an arm over his eyes. "I really, _really_ don't need this."

OoOoOo

Inuyasha clumped down the stairs twenty minutes later, dressed in his fire-rat robes. He still wore them now and then, although he had become used to the more modern clothes. He had not had the energy to deal with his hair, so it was tousled and hanging uncharacteristically over his shoulders.

Tamisé gave him an amused look from where he stood on a ladder, polishing the inside of the livingroom windows.

"What – were we too loud again last night, lad?"

"Ah – put a cork in it, Tam," Inuyasha growled. "I'm tired. I have a headache. And I definitely do not want to give horsey rides. Hi ya, little darlin'." He stepped over Breanna, who was crawling determinedly towards a stuffed rabbit on the floor.

"Poor darling." Kirsten came out of the kitchen with a glass of water and some pills. "Here's for your head." She handed him the glass and pills and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Have something to eat, Yasha. It may help."

"_Sensei_, the only thing that will help me now is a couple of hours in the forest. By myself. And about six more hours of sleep."

"Then go after you eat something. We don't need your help cleaning."

Inuyasha instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry, _sensei_. I … I'm not trying to duck out of work."

"I know, dear." She pulled his head down towards hers and whispered in his ear. "I know what's bothering you, I can smell it too. Just go spend some time by yourself and get some more sleep if you can."

He kissed Kirsten's cheek and managed a weak grin. "Thanks, mom."

"I'll get you some eggs and bacon, Yasha," Fawn called from the kitchen. "I'm cleaning in here anyway."

"Thanks." He was never sure what to call Fawn. 'Mrs. O'Connor' made the beautiful young woman sound old, and he thought that calling her by her first name was a tad too informal. And he sure as hell wasn't going to call her darlin' or sweeting in case her husband got the wrong idea.

In less than fifteen minutes, he was tucking into a large plate of eggs and bacon, and slurping down a mug of tea. He ate quickly, since Fawn was still working in the kitchen and her scent was making him jumpy.

Before he could leave, Kirsten showed up with a hairbrush and proceeded to brush out his hair for him. He closed his eyes in ecstasy at the feel of the brush against his scalp. Kirsten also worked in a massage of his temples, neck and shoulders, which went a long ways to helping the headache. At his request, she put his hair into a loose braid, then sent him off outside.

Inuyasha decided to go out to the raspberry island. The children could not bother him there and he was far enough away from the house for quiet, but still within hailing distance if something came up. He let Jonathan, who was cutting the grass, know where he was headed.

Going down to the lake, he borrowed one of the canoes to take himself to the island. Once there, he pulled the canoe up on land and then went to find a shady tree. It did not take long to find what he wanted, but he did not feel up to trying to balance on a bough while he slept. Instead, Inuyasha curled up under the tree and let the buzz of crickets and grasshoppers lull him to sleep.

OoOoOo

Inuyasha was awakened by someone calling his name, while a gentle hand stroked his head. First instincts told him to leap to his feet, ready to defend himself, but the scent of the person lulled him into complacency. There was no need to defend himself against Kagome.

When he opened his eyes, the sun was beginning to get low in the sky. It had to be late afternoon, at the very least. He rolled onto his back and stretched like a cat under Kagome's amused gaze.

"Have a good sleep?"

"Mmm-hm. What time is it?"

"Nearly supper. We'll be eating later than usual tonight. Kelly and Christian still haven't arrived, but they're expected any time now. I thought you might be hungry, so I brought you a sandwich and some fruit."

"Have I told you today that I love you?"

Kagome laughed as he snatched the packet of food off her lap and devoured the contents in hungry gulps.

"How about some dessert?"

"I didn't bring anything else, Inuyasha. If you're still hungry, you'll have to pick some berries."

"NOT what I was talking about." He licked his lips at her, then leaned in for a kiss. "Yum."

After a moment, Kagome pushed him away, giggling. "What happened to my prudish half-demon?"

"Haven't seen him around. Come back here."

"Mmm. No. Fawn wants us to bring some berries back for dessert, so I'd better get picking."

Kagome got to her feet, gathering up one of several pails she had brought with her. Inuyasha got another pail and went to help pick raspberries. It took him longer to fill a pail than it did Kagome, for he was still hungry and more berries went in his mouth than in the pail.

After they had filled the pails, Kagome sat down under a tree, fanning herself with her hand.

"Geez, Inuyasha. It's so warm today. How come you've got your fire-rat robes on? Aren't you too hot in them?"

"Well, now that you mention it, I _am_ a little warm."

"Take off your haori, at least, then."

"_Just_ the haori?" He gave her a heated glance and raised an eyebrow. "Anything else you'd like me to remove?"

"Inuyasha!"

He laughed and got to his feet. "Alright then, lady mine. I'll take off my haori."

Inuyasha proceeded to remove the haori – slowly – making sure he had Kagome's attention. The spike in her scent as she licked suddenly dry lips gave him incentive to see if he could make things a little more interesting.

He dropped the haori to the ground, then went to work on the shatsu's ties, dragging the garment free of his hakama. He turned his back to her, loosing his hair from the braid it was in and shaking it free. He lifted the heavy mass off his neck and stretched sensuously as he let the strands cascade down like a silver waterfall. He allowed the shatsu to fall off one shoulder.

"What _are _you doing?"

Kagome's voice was unsteady and Inuyasha grinned to himself. He looked over his shoulder at her, gold eyes molten, then turned about slowly, allowing the sleeves of the shatsu to slide down his arms. But he didn't let it fall to the ground. Instead, he slung the garment into Kagome's lap, where she stared at it bemusedly. When she looked up again, his hands were at the ties of his hakama.

"No!" she shrieked, grabbing up the shatsu and burying her face in it.

"No what?" His voice was low and husky.

"Keep those on!"

"But you said I looked cute without my hakama."

"I said you looked funny! And you still had your haori on."

"Should I put the haori back on?"

"No!"

"No?"

"Oh!" Kagome flung the shatsu at him, colour rising in her face. "You're confusing me."

While her eyes were still on him, Inuyasha loosed the ties at his waist and let the hakama drop. Kagome shrieked again and covered her eyes with her hands. Inuyasha flung his head back and laughed.

"Come on now, lady mine, you're gonna have a hard time paddling a canoe with your hands over your eyes. Besides, I see you trying to peek."

"Oh! You are so… so despicable! So… Hey!" Kagome had lowered her hands to shout at him, but then noticed something. "You…you're wearing your bathing suit."

Inuyasha put his hands on his hips. "Well… yeah. Disappointed?"

"Yes! I mean, no. Oh hell! I don't know what I mean any more."

Inuyasha reached down his hand for Kagome to take, then pulled her up against him. He pressed her hand against his chest, as his other arm went about her waist to draw her even closer. At first, she kept her head down, suddenly shy. He waited. When Kagome finally tilted her head up to look at him, he wasted no time in kissing her.

_Ah gods_! He could taste berries on her mouth, was nearly overwhelmed by the scent that called to his most primal core. And then, her small pink tongue flicked out and into his mouth. He made a startled sound – they had never kissed in this manner before. He had a horrid suspicion that he knew where she'd learned to kiss like that.

"What's wrong?" she whispered up at him.

"Nothing. I'm adding 'kill David' to my to-do list, right after 'thank him for showing Kagome how to kiss like that'."

She grinned at him saucily. "How do you know it was David?"

He squeezed her. "If there was anyone else, he's added to the 'to kill' list too. Do that again."

But before she could, Inuyasha's sensitive ears picked up the sound of Tamisé's whistle, and someone banging on an empty pan with a spoon.

"Damn! They're calling us back for dinner."

"Oh, we have time for one more."

Kagome drew him down and proceeded to educate him most thoroughly. When she finally released him, his heart was pounding double-time and he felt curiously light-headed.

"I'm tempted to forego supper," he said, twitching his ears.

"No we're not. I'm hungry. For food! Get that grin off your face, Inuyasha. If you are a _very_ good boy, I'll kiss you good night."

He grinned at her. "Oh, I plan to be. Come on then, let's get the canoes."

OoOoOo

Kirsten was watching for the canoes to come across the water. She turned to the auburn-haired young woman beside her and pointed.

"Here they come. Wait until you see him, Kelly."

The young woman took off her sunglasses and chewed on an earpiece. "I could use a fresh new model for this new client. They'd be happy with Tam, and I know he'd fit it into his schedule somehow – but they'd be ecstatic if I could bring them a totally fresh face."

"Well, he's expressed an interest, although I'm pretty sure he has no idea of the work involved. At the very least, maybe you could put together a portfolio for him."

"Sure, okay. He needs the money?"

Kirsten shrugged. "He actually does quite well without. Where he comes from, they're still on the barter system for a lot of things. He'll chop wood, hunt, do manual labour and kill a few demons for room and board."

Kelly's head swivelled around. "What?"

"Never mind, dear. I'll explain later. I just want your first impressions of him."

They watched in silence as the canoes cut across the water. Inuyasha and Kagome were having a bit of a race, and Inuyasha was letting her win. They landed the canoes and jumped out. Kagome gathered up the pails of berries, while Inuyasha pulled the canoes further up on the land.

"What the hell is he wearing?" Kelly asked.

"Oh – that's his shatsu – his undershirt, if you want. He was in full regalia this morning, but I guess he finally got too warm. He likes to dress in a traditional manner now and then."

Kelly watched as Kagome and Inuyasha came running up the slope.

"You're right. He's gorgeous. Look at him – he's like… like a wild stallion on the plains. What marvelous hair! And that build! If his torso is as well-muscled as his legs, he's got the job." Kelly turned to Kirsten. "And the girl's quite a beauty too. What lovely hair and skin!"

Inuyasha's head came up as he scented at least two new people. One of them was female; this would be Kelly. The other, the male, was very strange. Human, but also an otherness as different as Tamisé. It was an intriguing scent, and Inuyasha began to look around for its source. But he spied Kelly first.

Gods! She was pretty. Auburn-haired, green-eyed, she reminded him a little of Ayame. However, Kelly's hair was not as long as the wolf-girl's, and she was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Come meet Kelly," Kirsten called.

Kelly shook hands with them both, not noticing Inuyasha's claws until she felt them rake gently against the back of her hand. She had, however, noticed the ears immediately.

"Good lord! Look at those ears! Are you a mutant, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha flattened the offending appendages. "No."

"Yasha is part dog-demon, Kelly. Not truly a mutant," Kirsten said.

Kelly chewed on her sunglasses again while she considered the young man before her. "You know – I like it! I could do a whole series of fantasy shots with him."

Inuyasha flinched back a little in surprise.

"Yasha – if you'd like to try being a model, I do have a job I think you'd be interested in." Kelly looked up. "We're losing the sun for today, but tomorrow morning bright and early, I want to take some shots of you. Are you wearing anything under that shirt?"

"Of course!" Inuyasha was taken aback a little by her brashness. "My bathing suit."

"Could you remove it for me? I meant the shirt, not the bathing suit. Goodness, what a blush! I'd just like to see what you've got to work with."

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, who looked just as bemused as he felt. Shrugging, he undid the ties of the shatsu and took it off. He tensed as Kelly stalked around him, muttering to herself.

"Wonderful! You've done a great job with him, Kirsty. He's gorgeous. My client will go absolutely ape over him."

"Are you done?"

"Eh? Oh sure. Better go get a shirt on, kid. Fawn doesn't like anyone coming to the table bare-chested."

Inuyasha snorted and slung the shatsu over his shoulder as he marched towards the house.

Kelly laughed. "God – what a find! He even looks good walking away." She turned her attention back to Kagome. "And you, miss. I could use you as well, if you're interested. Not for the job I'm thinking of – the client wants a guy. But there's other jobs coming up."

"Me?" Kagome was flustered. "I don't know."

"Well, think about it. I'd like to use you too in some of the shots tomorrow. The two of you are an item?"

"Huh?"

"They're together," Kirsten said.

"How sweet!" Kelly said without a trace of sarcasm. "Tell me – is he always this prickly?"

"I think you scared him a little," Kagome said. "He gets a little anxious when he doesn't understand things."

"He's a real time traveller," Kirsty said. "He's from 500 years in the past."

"No kidding. Good thing we'll be around for a few days, 'cause I have a feeling it's a long story. Am I right?"

"Oh yeah," Kirsty chortled.

"Well, let's work on getting him to loosen up a little. If he's going to hold himself so tense, I won't be able to get the type of shots I'm going to be looking for." Kelly grinned at Kagome. "Please tell me he has a romantic side."

Kagome choked. "Well, maybe not _romantic_… but he sure can be… um, sensual?"

The older women looked at each other, then back at Kagome.

"He, uh – oh! He'll be mad if I say anything, but it was so… well, after I got through being mad, it was kinda funny."

"What did he do?"

By this time, Kagome was giggling. "I…I asked him if he wasn't too hot with the haori on and told him to take it off."

Kirsten began to grin. "Let me guess – considering the condition he came back in, he took off everything but the bathing suit."

"Oh yeah. Slowly. And right in front of me, so I'd have a good view."

"Why that little sonuvagun!" Kirsten laughed. "I wouldn't of thought it of him!"

"So, why is a strip tease so funny?" Kelly asked.

"Oh – you don't know our boy the way we do. He's…repressed, shall we say? Very prudish at times. You should have seen me trying to get him into the sensor suit!"

"Well, if he wants to try modelling, there's no room for prudishness."

"Oh, he's been improving lately. I don't think you'll have a problem with him if Kagome's along." Kirsten got an evil look on her face. "After dinner, let's have some fun with him, shall we?"

"What kind of fun?" Kelly was starting to grin.

"Oh – let me see if I have a certain recording. If I do, I'll tell you later."

OoOoOo

**Sorry people – you'll just have to wait for it!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry it's late, people. There seemed to be some problem with the site earlier.**

Chapter 27:

Inuyasha was coming back down the stairs after changing into a pair of cut-offs and a fresh t-shirt. He still had not met Christian, even though he had scented him, and he was intrigued.

Christian was, like himself, a half-breed. His mother had been human, a cousin to the Chief of the Reservation that Tayne's retreat bordered on. His father was from the star race known as Tricon. He remembered that some of Tamisé's warriors had thought he was Tricon at first because of the colour of his hair. It would be interesting to meet another alien, even if he was only a half-breed.

The scent was there, again, and stronger. Inuyasha went into the dining room and stopped dead.

"Hello. You must be Inuyasha."

There were not many occasions where the half-demon was at a loss for words of any kind, but this was one of them. His mouth dropped open in surprise as he stared at the man before him.

Christian was – beautiful. No other word would suit him. He had been helping set the table and had straightened up when Inuyasha entered. The first thing the half-demon noted was that Christian was as tall as Tamisé, and as well-built. The second thing he noted was the fall of pure white hair. Christian wore his hair longer than Tamisé's, and it fell half-way down his back. The third thing Inuyasha noted was that Christian had skin the hue of milk chocolate, completely flawless in colour and texture. Bright sapphire blue eyes regarded him kindly as the Tricon waited for the half-demon to speak.

"Uh…"

Fawn came into the diningroom then, loaded down with two salad bowls.

"Oh there you are, Yasha. I see you've met Christian."

"Uh…"

Fawn put the bowls on the table and patted Inuyasha's shoulder. "Never mind, dear. We _all_ said that the first time we met him."

"But I haven't said anything yet."

Christian began to laugh and Inuyasha bristled slightly. He clapped Inuyasha on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. If you think I look like something special, you haven't met my father yet."

"And you haven't met my brother."

"I'm looking forward to it. Kirsty said you need some help with tactics?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well, then, I'm your man. But not until tomorrow. That was a hell of a drive up here. We got a flat fifty miles from anywhere and my shoulders are still aching from wrestling with the tire. I'm gonna plead with Kirsty for a massage after we eat."

"No need to beg, dear," Kirsten said, as she came in with the children in tow. "Be happy to after the kids are fed and put down for the night."

"Aw, Mom!" Ryan cried. "Uncle Christian just got here."

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt for you guys to stay up a little longer, but Breanna will have to be put to bed."

The meal was very pleasant. Inuyasha and Kagome sat back and listened, wide-eyed, to Kelly speak about the job she'd been doing in Europe. Christian broke in now and then with funny anecdotes. The two of them had brought back small gifts for everyone, and this kept the children occupied for some time.

"Let's have our coffee outside," Fawn said, rising from the table. She traded a look with Kirsten and Kelly.

"Good idea," said Kirsten.

Inuyasha was just as puzzled as the other men when Kirsten brought out a speaker from the stereo system and put it on the porch while Fawn and Kagome brought out trays of coffee and dessert.

"Just thought it would be nice to listen to some music."

Inuyasha took a cup of coffee from Fawn and helped himself to pie that Kagome was bringing around. He was listening in on a conversation that Christian was having with Tamisé and finding it very interesting when he noticed that the women had all disappeared inside the house. He thought nothing of it though, figuring that they were clearing the table before they came outside. He turned back to the conversation.

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kirsten sing-songed from the porch.

He turned. Great gods! _What_ were they doing? Music blared from the speaker and at the first few bars, Jonathan turned to look at the women on the porch and dropped his pie.

"Oh heavens!" Tamisé exclaimed.

Christian spewed coffee.

Kirsten was playing "The Stripper", and although none of the women were actually stripping, they were prancing about the porch, waving dish towels and dancing in a mock provocative manner.

The three men watched the women for a moment, then turned to look at Inuyasha almost in unison.

"What brought this on?" Tamisé demanded.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know."

"Tam – he doesn't know that piece of music," Jonathan said. "Inuyasha – what did you do today? That's "The Stripper" they're playing."

At the half-demon's quizzical look, Tamisé leaned over and explained. "Like those girls at the club – you remember?"

Inuyasha went beet-red. "I… I teased Kagome this afternoon by taking off my outer clothes."

"Ah hah!" Tamisé chortled.

As the song ended, the four women flung their dish towels at Inuyasha, but only Fawn's hit the mark, draping inelegantly over one of his ears.

Tamisé stood up and pointed a finger at Kirsten. "There's only one way to answer that, sweeting!"

He dashed past the women and into the house. He emerged a moment later with a remote in his hand and an evil look on his face.

"Take that!"

He pressed a button on the remote, and Steppenwolf's "Born to be Wild" began to play.

Jonathan and Christian began to laugh.

"Is it war, Tam?" Kirsten asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Ohhh, you betcha! Your turn." He tossed her the remote.

"Okay, ladies! How do we reply?"

The women huddled for a moment in discussion. Then Kirsten held up the remote and pressed a button. "Back atcha, you red-haired barbarian!"

This time it was "Mr. Big Stuff".

Inuyasha was confused. Christian patted him on the shoulder.

"It's song wars, Yasha."

"Huh?"

"Oh – just sit back and enjoy. I've seen them do this before. It's almost like a game with those two."

This time Tamisé answered back with "Faded".

Kirsten countered with "No Scrubs."

"Okay, sweeting – that hurt," Tamisé said, and this time chose "No Sugar Tonight".

Kirsten laughed. "I guess it did. Okay – I'm changing the theme a little. Kagome – sorry, kiddo." She started off the next round with "So in Love with Two".

"Pfff! That's almost too easy," Tamisé said. "Hey, Yasha! Remember that song I was teaching you the other day? The _a cappella_ one?"

Jonathan began to grin. "Perfect! Or almost. Okay, Tam – start us off."

"_You know I love you_…"

"_I'll always love you_…" Inuyasha grinned. This one he knew!

"_Even though the tears are fallin' from my eyes_." Tamisé nodded at Jonathan to give him his cue.

"_I still remember baby when our love was so strong_…"

Then their three voices joined in unison:

"_So go on. Go ahead and kiss him goodbye…"_

The three of them went on to finish the song, while the others clapped in time.

"Take a bow, gentlemen," Tamisé said. "I think we won that round."

"So who's keeping score?" Kirsten laughed. "Hmmm. What next?"

"Tick-tock, tick-tock! Time's running out, darlin'. Forfeit?"

Kirsten shrugged. "Go on then, Tam."

"Kirsty!" Kelly said. "I can't believe you're giving up."

"Not giving up, dear. Just passing. Let's see what Tam comes up with."

"I'm feeling benevolent, sweeting. How's this one?"

Tamisé had chosen "One of These Nights."

Kirsten chortled. "Ho! I think I've got a reply."

She chose "Holding Out for a Hero."

Tamisé snorted and came back with "I'm a Believer".

"Let's end this off, shall we? The kids are getting tired."

"You got something, dearest?"

"Oh – please. How else to end off something like this?" Kirsten pressed the remote and "Save the Last Dance for Me" began to play.

Tamisé laughed. "Time to say good night!"

OoOoOo

Inuyasha came slowly awake in the hammock that Jonathan had put up for him on the part of the porch the night before. Being able to sleep outside had helped him considerably. He could hear voices on another part of the porch, but felt too lazy to get up to investigate. His sensitive ears told him that one of the voices was Tamisé and the other seemed to be Kelly.

Kelly soon came into his line of view. She had a mug in her hand and was walking towards the dock. Tamisé followed her after a moment, hands clasped lightly behind his back.

"So – how is it going with Christian, dearest?"

"Pretty good, Tam. I'm glad you wouldn't let me give up on him."

"I know it was rough in the beginning, darlin', but I believed I was right in saying he'd be a fine husband."

"He is, Tam. And better than I deserve sometimes."

"All that money helps too, doesn't it?"

Kelly punched his arm. "Nothing to do with it. But it did help me set up my own agency and I do have a lot more freedom to do more of what I like to do. He runs the day-to-day business for me and lets me concentrate on what I do best."

"So who's the new client, love?"

"Oh – a new clothing company. They produce mostly leisure and out-door stuff. Good quality. I was hoping to borrow your boat and you for some shots."

"No problem."

"And your horses?"

Tamisé laughed. "Surely. Charlemagne adores you, you know."

"Thanks! You're a sweetheart."

Inuyasha watched as Kelly stood on tiptoe to kiss Tamisé. The big alien put his arms about the smaller woman and hugged her.

"I'm glad that things are finally working between you and Christian, sweeting."

Inuyasha sat up. Tamisé had once referred to an ex-wife. Was it Kelly? They certainly seemed affectionate, and Tamisé had always said that he still loved his first wife. He wondered what Fawn thought of all this. She had not seemed anything other than happy to see Kelly last night and appeared to be on good terms with the other woman. And Tamisé was not being very discreet, embracing a woman not his own right where anyone might see. But then – he embraced a lot of women. Kissed them too – but only a few of them did he ever kiss on the mouth.

The half-demon sighed. It was hard to understand the alien's relationships with others sometimes. Tamisé was a very affectionate person, and Inuyasha could not think of a single person who didn't like him.

One of the doors banged open suddenly and Christian came out in an unhurried manner. He did not seem aggravated in the least to find his wife in another man's arms. When Christian joined the two of them on the dock, Tamisé opened one of his arms to draw Christian into a hug as well.

"I'm so glad that things are finally working out for the two of you," Inuyasha heard the redhaired alien say.

"Thanks to you, Tam," Christian said. "Fawn sent me out to get you for breakfast. She said Inuyasha was sleeping outside as well."

"I'll get him," Tamisé said. "He's up on the porch."

As Tamisé started to walk back to the house, Inuyasha lay down again and pretended to be asleep. He was not sure he'd fooled Tamisé when the big redhead called him softly and shook his shoulder.

Breakfast was a sit-down affair, which was rare. Inuyasha helped out by holding Breanna and giving her a bottle while Fawn finished cooking and helped with the children. He blushed when he found Kelly watching him.

"I'm surprised," Kelly said. "You don't look like you'd be good with babies."

"I like babies." Inuyasha glanced down at Breanna, who grinned around her bottle at him before she spit out the nipple, indicating she'd had enough. He put her over his shoulder and patted her back gently until she had belched out the air she'd taken in. He turned her so she could sit on his lap and see what was going on at the table. She grabbed a hank of his hair like she often did and cooed.

Kagome cut up Inuyasha's pancakes for him and put jam on his toast, since he had the use of only one arm. He gave a crust of toast to Breanna to gnaw on and turned his attention to his own meal.

"Yasha is just a life-saver with the kids," Fawn said, finally sitting down. "They adore him completely."

"He gives us horsey rides," Colin piped up.

"Yeah – and he lets us ride his shoulders and takes us flying!" agreed Ryan.

"Flying?" Kelly raised an eyebrow.

"Inuyasha has some psionic powers," Kirsten explained. "He's capable of tremendous leaps and can slow his descent somewhat by a form of levitation. When he takes long, running leaps, it can look as if he's flying."

"Well, we'll have to see if we can work that into some of the shots today. I left my portfolio in the livingroom, Inuyasha, so you and Kagome can have a look at the sort of thing I do. Although I do mostly fashion pics, I also do a bit of photojournalism on the side."

Finishing his breakfast, Inuyasha hefted the baby into his arms and carried her out to the livingroom. He put Breanna on the floor with a few of her stuffed toys and kept a lookout for her from the corner of his eye as he paged through the book of photos Kelly had left him.

He had seen pictures that Kagome and her friends had taken, and these were much, much superiour. There were quite a few of Tamisé in various sultry poses and nearly as many of Fawn. Inuyasha rubbed his chin and considered a photograph he was sure he'd seen before.

It was of Tamisé, Fawn and Colin who had been an infant at the time. Tamisé stood facing the camera, clad only in a pair of jeans. Fawn was facing him, but turned a little towards the camera, with her hair loose down her back. It looked as if she was only wearing jeans as well, although her hair could have been hiding a halter top. Baby Colin was held between his parents, _sans_ diaper. Inuyasha had seen the picture before, and it took him a moment to place it. That's right! It hung in the family room of Tamisé's home. So – it had been Kelly who had taken it.

There was another shot of Tamisé, Jonathan and a dark-haired handsome man Inuyasha didn't know. All three men were wearing only jeans, and were standing with their arms folded, staring out over the lake. That picture had been taken on the front lawn of the retreat.

"That's Tayne's husband, Milan," Kelly said. She sat down beside him with her coffee.

"These are good pictures," Inuyasha said.

"Thank you. The next few pictures are places around Paris and Rome. Ever been there?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I've never left Japan before now."

"And here – these I took in Ireland last year. You would not believe how beautiful it is there, out in the country."

Inuyasha sucked in his breath. "They're wonderful! But – I'll probably never get to see the real thing."

"So… Kirsty has asked me to put together a portfolio for you. We can start on that today. Now would be an excellent time. I'd like to do a few nude shots if you're okay with it."

Inuyasha coloured. "Why? Must I?"

"If you're not comfortable, then no. Here, let me show you the ones I did of Tam and Fawn. Fawn models part-time for me too."

Inuyasha had scrunched his eyes shut as Kelly turned the pages. He carefully cracked open one eye, then the other. Well – they were…tasteful. Nothing really to see, as he had feared. Kelly took full advantage of her models' long hair and had put them in positions that they would use every day so everything looked very natural.

"Here's my fantasy shots. I used Jon and Kirsty for a lot of these. And Christian too."

Inuyasha was struck by one picture of Kirsten.

"Like that one, do you? I call it 'Striking Cobra'," Kelly smiled.

"I like all your pictures," Inuyasha said.

"So – can I take your pictures?"

"Please. I'd like that."

"And while we work, I'll tell you about this job I have in mind. You can think about whether or not you're interested and let me know."

OoOoOo

Inuyasha had not been aware that having your picture taken could be such hard work. Kelly knew exactly what poses she wanted, but found it hard to communicate her requirements to Inuyasha. He, in turn, found it disconcerting to have a relatively strange female touching him and moving him into poses that felt so unnatural to him.

"Okay – let's try this," Kelly said. "How about you just move around, and I'll take pictures. It might work better than posing you."

And it did. By the end of the day, Kelly had used three rolls of film and had pronounced herself happy. But she was ecstatic when she developed the film and spread out the results so everyone could see.

"My client is just going to love you, Yasha," Kelly said. "I think you'll be very popular as a model, if you want to be."

"What happened to his ears?" Kagome wondered. "They're here, in these pictures, but not in these."

"Oh – I… airbrushed them out for those, but left them in the fantasy shots. What do you think, Kagome?"

"They're gorgeous."

"Here – why don't you pick one you'd like to have?"

"Oh, could I?"

"Certainly."

While Kagome tried to make a choice, the phone suddenly rang.

Jonathan picked it up gingerly. So few people had the number here, that the call was almost certainly of an urgent nature.

"Kirsty," he said, holding out the receiver. "It's Mavis."

Kirsten grabbed the phone from her husband. "Mavis! How are you? Where are you? What? Why, that's… marvelous! I think. Okay, but you'll have to tell him that it will take several days before I can get there. Well – tell him I'm on the other side of the world! Alright. I'll call later and let you know when I'll arrive. _Ciao_."

Kirsten hung up the phone. "Mavis says Sesshomaru would like to discuss a new arm with me."

"Who's that?" Kelly looked around to the room, noting that Kirsten had gone pale, as well as Inuyasha and Kagome.

"My brother, " said Inuyasha slowly. "My brother wants to come here."

OoOoOo

**Okay, then. Credits for the song wars:**

**_The Stripper_ - David Rose**

**_Born to be Wild_ - Steppenwolf**

**_Mr. Big Stuff_ – Jean Knight**

**_Faded_ - Soul Decision**

**_No Scrubs_ - TLC**

**_No Sugar Tonight_ - Guess Who**

**_So in Love with Two_ - Mikaila**

**_Kiss Him Goodbye_ - The Nylons**

**_One of These Nights_ - The Eagles**

**_Holding Out for a Hero_ – Frou Frou**

**_I'm a Believer_ - The Monkees or Smash Mouth (I say Monkees only because I'm a traditionalist)**

**_Save the Last Dance for Me_ – The Drifters**

**I think this might make a good party game. What do you think?**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

Kagome stared glumly out the car window at the passing scenery. She would have liked to stay up at the retreat a little longer, but it was not to be. She sighed. That darned Sesshomaru!

She glanced over at Inuyasha, who was staring out of the window on his side of the car, his face not betraying one trace of anything he might be feeling. Kagome knew he had never been happy about the thought of his brother coming here. She was nervous about it herself. What havoc the demon could create if he so chose!

Kagome glanced at Kirsten, who was in the front seat beside her husband. She was busily making notes on a clipboard, pausing now and then to look out of the window.

"Relax," Jonathan said suddenly. "Traffic's light, and we'll be home in an hour or so. If you want, I'll floor it and hope we don't get caught."

Kirsten shook her head. "Not necessary, Jon. I'll need to go right downtown and get Cerberus to send a message to Atlantis Base. I'll need to get a cyborg-ship for transportation. There's no way I could get Sesshomaru here by normal means if he plans on coming."

Kagome looked again at Inuyasha, who had not moved. He had insisted that they come back with Kirsten and Jonathan, even though they had been told it was not necessary just yet. Ryan had been left with Tamisé and Fawn, so Kirsten would be able to make her plans and take a trip to Japan without worrying about her child's care. Nanny Frances had been given a couple weeks' vacation, so there wasn't anyone at home to look after the child.

She reached across and touched the half-demon's hand where it lay on his knee. He curled his clawed fingers around hers gently and squeezed, although he would not turn to look at her.

Kagome smiled. They had been becoming so close while they had been at the retreat. Ever since Inuyasha had confessed his love to her, he had been changing in subtle ways. She closed her eyes and remembered the warm kisses they had shared on the little island and how wonderful it felt to have his strong arms around her. Kagome gave a little shudder of delight, and felt Inuyasha's thumb stroke the back of her hand.

She knew he wanted her. Knew he was waiting for her to say when. And he was being very uncharacteristically patient about it. It frightened her a little to have such power over him, but she'd had power over him through the beads for a very long time, and this wasn't so different. Was it? It seemed to Kagome that she had not hollered 'sit!' for quite some time. Mind you, it was hard to get even a one-syllable word out with his mouth covering hers, and if she even tried to open her mouth, he would deepen the kiss so that her mind shut down completely.

Kagome glanced over and let her gaze travel down his still form. Gods above, he was gorgeous! Better food and a strict training regime had turned him from a lad on the slender side to an almost-man, muscular, supremely fit and what her girlfriends back home would term 'beefcake on the hoof'. Even his face was losing the slight childish contours that made him look younger than he was. She thought of the new power in those arms of his, and how gentle he was with it. No matter how strong he was, he'd never bind her – when she wanted to step away, he always let her go. Not the way David had been at the end – wanting to show her that her feeble strength was nothing against his.

Inuyasha let go of her hand suddenly and shifted his weight restlessly.

"Inuyasha? Are you worried about Sesshomaru?"

"Yes."

"It was my suggestion, you know."

"I know."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Don't be silly, _koibito_. I'm thinking that maybe this is a chance to get to know him better. To find out why he hates me so. And maybe – to mend things between us. Can't blame the man for being angry about his arm, now can I?"

"I don't think he's angry about his arm. Well – maybe at first, he was. But not now. It would be nice if the two of you could learn to get along."

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah – that _would_ be nice."

OoOoOo

Kirsten marched into the front lobby of TDN International, her ID ready, even though it was quite unnecessary.

"Hey, Cobra! Thought you were on vacation."

"Hi, Larry. Yeah, but something has come up. Has Sharon left for the day, do you know?"

"You just missed her. Want me to call her back?"

"No. I can do without her for now."

Kirsten passed through the checkpoints and headed for the elevator.

"Hi Cerberus. Express elevator, please."

"Of course, Cobra. It's nice to have you back."

"Thanks. Cerberus – I need a link to Atlantis Base. Can you get it ready and route to my office?"

"The Base Commander?"

"Yes. If he's available. His second if he's not."

Kirsten got off the elevator and went down the hall to her office. She let herself in with a key. Sharon always made sure the door was locked before she left for the day unless Kirsten was inside.

"I have Base Commander Jantan on line 9 for you," Cerberus informed her.

"Thanks."

She sat at her desk and picked up the phone, hitting the code for the correct line.

"Jantan! How are you?"

"Nice to hear from you, Cobra. I take it you need something."

Kirsten laughed. "Well, yeah, I do. I need use of a cyborg-ship. Psiax, if he's available. I'll be transporting some people from Japan who can't use normal transportation methods."

"When do you want him?"

"Tomorrow night, just before midnight. Regular pick-up spot."

"Hmm. Yes, Psiax can be made available, but not until day after tomorrow."

"How about the others?"

"Sorry. I've got Astyanax doing a loop around the system and Ceyx is off on courier duty. Psiax has been doing some monitoring over Europe and I don't want to pull him off that too soon."

"That will have to do then."

"Well, it is short notice after all, my dear. And Kirsten…"

"Yes, Jantan?"

"While you're in Japan, could you pick up a nice yukata for me?"

Kirsten smiled. "If I can find one in your size, dear. Thanks."

She added a note to those already on her clipboard. _One yukata, 6 boxes green tea, 3 pair chopsticks._ Then she made an out-bound call, which was answered on the fifth ring.

"Mrs. Higurashi, it's Kirsten Windrow. How are you? So sorry to be calling so early. Is Mavis with you?"

Kirsten waited while Mavis was brought to the phone.

"Hi, Kirsty."

"Hi yourself. Sorry to wake you, but I wanted you to know what arrangements I've been able to make. I've got a cyborg-ship ordered and will be picked up day after tomorrow. I'll get them to drop me right at the shrine about midnight your time. We can go through the Well first thing in the morning."

"Okay. I know Kaede will be happy to see you. Sesshomaru is camping about a kilometer out of town and his presence is making everyone nervous. Damn this time difference! It would be nice if you could come right now. How are the kids, by the way?"

"Doing well. Inuyasha is understandably nervous about his brother coming here, and so am I. Tayne's said that he could stay at her place, so after I speak with you, I'm setting it up with Mrs. Willard."

"Tayne's not there?"

"Oh damn! I forgot you wouldn't know. Milan's mother passed away, and Tayne and the kids are over there to help out. And that's _another_ call I'll have to make. Tayne won't be happy if she comes home to find a demon lord in her favourite chair and isn't warned about it."

Mavis laughed. "Not to mention what Milan will say about unexpected guests."

"Right. Okay – so I'll see you in about… sixty-six hours, give or take. You can pass that along to Sesshomaru."

"Sure will. See you then."

OoOoOo

Inuyasha had insisted on going into the office the next day and working out. Having nothing better to do, Kagome went with him.

Kirsten was too busy getting ready to go to Japan to work with him that day, so Thorne and Jonathan took turns dropping in. Kagome watched with interest as Jonathan put Inuyasha through his paces with the quarterstaff and then practice swords. She had not been aware that the half-demon had come so far already in his training.

Throughout the day, Kagome found it hard to take her eyes off Inuyasha. There was something different about him today, an intensity that she usually only saw when he knew Naraku was near. Inuyasha was glorious in his power, his movements graceful and controlled. He wielded the practice sword with precision and made every stroke count. Although he did not manage to disarm Jonathan, he came close several times.

"Good!" Jonathan panted. "Too bad Tam isn't here to see this."

Inuyasha smiled grimly. "I'll give him a personal demonstration later."

Jonathan laughed, and lowered his blade. "That's enough for now, Yasha. You need to take a break."

Kagome talked Inuyasha into going to the cafeteria, and then taking their snacks out to one of the courtyard gardens. Inuyasha found a secluded corner for them and then spent a few moments gulping down the water he had brought before going to work on the fruit.

"Should I get you a sandwich?" Kagome said, watching him make the food disappear. "You look like you're hungry."

"This will do," he answered, finishing off a peach. He wiped his mouth clear of juices with a napkin.

Kagome stared at him and licked her lips, feeling heat rise in her. Inuyasha turned to stare back at her.

"Kagome…"

"I know. Inuyasha, I want… I want…"

She was suddenly crushed into his arms, his mouth stopping any more words from hers. Then he buried his face in the junction of her neck and shoulder, kissing the sensitive skin there while she gasped in pleasure. Then a cry was wrung from her as she felt a gentle hand caress one of her breasts.

"Oh, Yasha! Stop – please, stop."

He removed his hand immediately, and moved away from her so suddenly, she swayed on the bench, grabbing the edge of the seat to keep herself from falling. His gold eyes were filled with pain and he looked away from her, lowering his head.

"Sorry, Kagome. I should know better than to maul you like that."

"Inuyasha, please look at me. It's not like that. I needed you to stop before… before I ended up in the grass beneath you where anyone could see." She put her hand on his shoulder. "I want…I want you, Yasha. But not here."

He sucked in his breath and looked at her with molten eyes. "Is that true, Kagome? "

Suddenly she understood. He had been worried that she wouldn't want a half-demon, that she wouldn't want him the way he was. Kagome put her hand against his chest.

"Yes. I just think we need somewhere with more privacy, that's all."

He glanced up at the windows of the building that looked down at the courtyard, and raised an eyebrow. "I dare say we do." He grinned at her suddenly. "Sorry again. I forgot for a moment where we were."

OoOoOo

The short break had seemed to energize the half-demon, and he went back to his training with a ferocity that had Thorne smiling grimly as he went through the day's lesson in _holhsi_.

"Congratulations, Inuyasha," he told him. "You just passed the seventh level."

Inuyasha bowed. "Thank you, _sensei_. I should like to continue, if we have the time."

"Inuyasha… are you feeling alright today? There's something different about you."

"I do feel… different today, Thorne. There's something inside that wants to come out, but I don't know what it is. I've felt it before…but it's never been this strong."

Thorne nodded sagely. "I understand. Let it flow, Yasha. It will come in its own good time."

"You know what it is?"

"I suspect I do."

"Then – what is it?"

Thorne grinned. "I shall let you discover for yourself. It's better that way."

Inuyasha snorted. "So helpful, _sensei_!"

Thorne set Inuyasha to working on some equipment, saying that he had something to attend to and would be back in perhaps half an hour. The half-demon nodded, then made a leap for the rings that Cerberus lowered for him.

This had become his favourite exercise, and he was rapidly surpassing Cobra at it. Suddenly, he found his path blocked by himself.

"Hi ya!"

Inuyasha yelped and managed to twist himself away, grabbing another ring.

"Geez! Warn me, willya?" he growled at the solidograph.

"But that takes all the fun out of it." The solidograph began to swing back and forth in the ring. He looked down and waved. "Hi there, sweetie."

Kagome waved back. "Hi, Cerberus. Did you miss us?"

"I missed _you_. Say, are you free later?"

Kagome giggled. "I've got a date, thanks."

"Dang! Shot down again."

"She's mine, you bucket of bolts."

"Yeah, yeah. So what's happening that's got the lovely Kirsty's buns in a knot?"

"Oh. My brother wants to talk to her about a new arm."

"What happened to the old one?"

"I lopped it off. And I'll do the same to you if you don't stop looking at Kagome that way."

The fake Inuyasha shrugged. "Don't know why you're getting so upset. _You_ look at her that way."

"Just stop before I do something you'll regret."

"Ooo! Tough guy, are we?"

Inuyasha pounced onto the ring the solidograph occupied and grabbed a hank of hair, forcing the solidograph to face him. He growled low and deep in his throat.

"Watch it, you ersatz demon! I'm not in the mood – okay?"

The solidograph grinned evilly and suddenly, Inuyasha was not facing himself any more, but was nose to nose with Naraku.

"Holy shit!" Inuyasha flung himself backward as that hated stench filled his nostrils.

"Aw… what's the matter, Inuyasha? Don't like my scent?"

"_Shiseiji_!"

"Tsk, tsk! I thought you were above name calling."

Kagome was staring upwards with wide eyes. "That's not _really_…"

"Get back, Kagome! Get out of the room!" When it looked like Kagome was frozen to the spot, Inuyasha gave her a non-too-gentle shove. "Move NOW, wench!"

That galvanized her into action. Satisfied that she was heading out of danger, Inuyasha turned back to his enemy, still perched in the ring. He drew the Tetsusaiga, which sang in anticipation.

"Oh – like that will work," sighed Naraku. "Have you forgotten my barrier repels your blade?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten!" Inuyasha changed his grip on the blade and threw it at Naraku.

"Oh dear! Such deplorable aim." Naraku grinned. "You missed."

"Did I?"

The blade had sliced through the ring's support, and Naraku found himself falling to the floor. Inuyasha was on him instantly, wrapping a hand around his throat and raising the other to strike. Naraku's eyes had only time to widen before that clawed hand tore his face. The other hand ripped at his jugular. Blood fountained and Inuyasha was forced to jump away from the acidic stuff.

He held up the Tetsusaiga's sheath and called the sword back to him, as he kept one foot on Naraku's chest to keep the demon from moving. The Tetsusaiga flew back to Inuyasha's hand, and he drove the blade into Naraku's chest and dragged it upward, bone parting as easily as flesh. Naraku had no time to even scream as the Tetsusaiga cleaved his brain. The malevolent force that held the body together was destroyed, and the rest of Naraku disintegrated into dust.

Inuyasha stood with the bloodied Tetsusaiga in his hand, panting hard. It took him a moment to realize what he had done. Suddenly, something inside him came free and he gave a triumphant yell, flinging his head back. Power filled him and now he understood what that elusive feeling was and welcomed it. His own self-doubt had kept him from becoming the consummate warrior he was capable of being. But self-doubt was gone now, the warrior inside was freed, and he knew that he could finally win against an enemy that had always seemed omnipotent.

His golden eyes glowing with the power he had found within himself, Inuyasha lifted his blade defiantly.

"I am Inuyasha!" he shouted. "I am a prince of the Western lands! I will have my victory over Naraku and I will _not _be denied!"

In the observation room, there was a quiet jubilation. Thorne had felt that this moment was imminent, so he had made an excuse and had left to fetch Jonathan and Kirsten. Kirsten's breath sighed out of her and she flung her arms about Jonathan.

"He did it, Jon. He came through."

Behind her, Kagome fell to her knees, overcome by the aura her beloved was exuding. She had never seen him so defiant, so magnificent. If she had never loved him before this, she would have fallen in love with him now, at this moment. Kagome felt Thorne's hands on her shoulders.

"Stand, Kagome," he said. "Behold your warrior. He has found that part of himself that was shut away, and now that it is found, we will teach him to use it."

"Yes," Jonathan said. "Before now, he was just a kid swinging a sword."

"Now he is a man who understands how to wield the power he's been given," Thorne said.

Kagome clasped her hands together. "Can I… can I go to him now?"

Jonathan smiled at her. "He's waiting."

Kagome ran to the door and pulled it open. "Inuyasha!" She came into the room, then stopped. "Inuyasha?"

"Kagome…"

Inuyasha lowered the Tetsusaiga and turned towards her. They stared at each other for a long moment. Then he held out his hand and smiled. Kagome hesitated no longer and put her hand in his. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it, his eyes never leaving hers. He smiled again as he felt a shock go through her. She flung her head back, eyes closed, gasping. He pulled her gently to him and put his arm about her waist, careful that she not come into contact with his weapon. Kagome put one arm about his waist and laid her other hand upon his chest over his heart.

"I have never loved anyone the way that I love you," he said earnestly. "You are the best part of me, Kagome. Without you, I could never have achieved this."

Kagome laid her head against his shoulder. She now understood what the shock had been and she welcomed the transformation in herself. Kirsten was right – becoming a woman had nothing to do with one's age.

"I love you, Inuyasha. I believe in you. And I believe that we will defeat Naraku once and for all."

"There's still a long road to follow before that day comes," he said.

"I will be with you, Inuyasha, every step of the way. No matter what Naraku throws at us, we'll overcome it."

"That we will," he agreed and kissed his beloved.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

"Yasha, we have to go out for a while," Kirsten called. "There's some things I have to pick up for my trip tomorrow."

"Fine," he answered. "We're just going to have a swim at Tam's."

The half-demon waved as the car pulled out of the driveway. He smiled down at the dark-haired girl who held his other hand. Kagome smiled back at him.

"Alone at last," he breathed.

"You sound like a bad romance novel," Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha unlocked the door to the pool enclosure and they went inside, laying their towels down and kicking off their sandals. Kagome dived into the water, and he followed an instant behind.

As she surfaced, Kagome felt arms go about her and she laughed as she was pulled back against a well-muscled chest. Inuyasha nibbled at the junction of her throat and shoulder.

"Inuyasha!" she gasped.

"There's no one to see us now, love."

She moaned as his hands travelled upwards to cup her breasts gently.

"How I've longed to touch you like this," he whispered into her ear. "Kagome, lady mine…"

He let his hands explore soft curves, listening to her body sing to him, telling him everything he needed to know. Inuyasha thrummed deep in his throat as he smelled desire rising in her. She jerked back against him as his fingers found the source of that delicious scent and stoked her quiet flame into an inferno.

"Inuyasha!" she moaned.

"Shall I stop?" He licked her ear, then the side of her throat as she turned her head to expose more of her neck to his gentle assault.

"Gods, no!"

Kagome turned in his arms to face him, putting her arms about his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. Once he was suitably engaged, she began her own exploration of his body.

At last, Inuyasha went on one knee in front of her, and wrapping his arms about her hips, very reverently kissed her above her heart. He laughed as Kagome leaned forward, and nipped gently at one of his ears.

"Sexy puppy," she whispered.

For the next few moments, he was quite happy to let Kagome abuse his poor ears any way she wanted, especially since that placed a most interesting part of her anatomy within nuzzling distance. And if she was allowed to chew on his ears, then he was allowed to nuzzle. Kagome made a sound in her throat that Inuyasha had never heard her make before, and she was pulling at his shoulders.

"Inuyasha… please! Please…"

"Please what, lady mine?" He glanced up at her flushed face, amusement dancing in molten gold eyes.

"Let's go…"

"Go where?"

She biffed him lightly on the head. "Let's go NOW, Inuyasha."

He chuckled. "So impatient."

Inuyasha tried to hold back more chuckles as he watched Kagome nearly vault out of the pool, frantically drying herself with the towel she had brought. He deliberately took his time getting out of the water and drying himself; laughed out loud when she made a frustrated noise and nearly dragged him from the enclosure. Despite his outer calm, he found his hand shaking as he tried to lock the door. It was no easier to unlock the kitchen door at the Windrow's. Kagome grabbed his hand and practically charged up the stairs with him in tow. But at the top, she stopped suddenly, now unsure of what should be next.

Inuyasha was sure, however, and scooped her up in his arms to carry her across the threshold of his room. She stared up at him, suddenly nervous. He set her on her feet and held her loosely against him.

"Kagome… we can wait if you like. We don't need to do this now."

"Inuyasha… kiss me?"

He complied eagerly. It did not take long for the heat to rise in her again, and he allowed his body to follow suit. It soon became apparent that Kagome did not wish to wait – that it would be now.

OoOoOo

Kirsten looked up at the house, something setting off her inner radar that she had seemed to develop ever since having Ryan. Something was out of place and not right.

Jonathan was looking over at the O'Connor household. "Hmm. I guess the kids finished their swim. They're not over there now."

"_That's_ what's wrong!"

"Huh?"

"I think they're… they're…"

"Aw geez! We shouldn't have left them alone – not so soon after…"

Kirsten laid a hand on her husband's arm. "Be real, Jon. We knew it was coming. That it was going to happen sooner or later."

"But…"

"Let's not panic, okay? They could just as easily be watching something on TV. If they are upstairs, our only responsibility is to make sure that they're both okay and that they are both consenting. I have no intention of interferring otherwise."

"You think his other side might get loose?"

"It's a possibility. In that case, it is our responsibility to stop him. Otherwise, we should keep our noses out of their business."

Jonathan banged his head slowly on the steering wheel of the car. "Her mother will kill us."

Kirsten laughed. "Trust me on this, Jon. She won't. She's a very practical and sensible woman."

"Okay. Let's make sure they're okay. Then what?"

"Then we give them some space."

Both mutants were quite capable of moving silently when they wanted to. The kitchen door had been left open, which made entry into the house easier. A quick survey told them that Kagome and Inuyasha were not on the ground floor, and had to be upstairs. They headed up the stairs, moving past the two steps that invariably creaked and headed down the hall.

Kirsten halted outside the door to Inuyasha's room. She was of two minds whether or not she should make her presence known, although to be frank, Inuyasha already knew she was there. The small mutant decided she would only go in if it sounded like one or the other of them might need her.

Jonathan came up beside her, and she put her hand against his chest to prevent him from going any further. He furrowed his brow at her as she shook her head. 'Trust me', she mouthed at him.

The small, almost inaudible sounds from the room told Kirsten that the two within were probably just kissing at this point. Gentle, slow kisses at that, which told her that Inuyasha was very much in control of himself, even if he was fully aroused.

Kirsten flattened against the wall as Inuyasha began to speak in a quiet voice, hardly above a whisper.

"Kagome, I… I want to give you everything that I am. There's not much else I can give you other than that."

"Inuyasha… I want all that you are. Every bit of you."

There was a short silence and then Kagome sighed gustily. "Ohhh, Inuyasha…! Oh, please, don't stop."

"Are you ready for this, _koibito_? 'Cause if you aren't, best stop me now before it's too late."

"Inuyasha, it's already too late. Please… let me give _you_ everything that I am."

Listening from the hallway, Kirsten put a hand over her heart and leaned her head back against the wall, closing her eyes. Jonathan put a hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Should we go in and stop them?"

Kirsten shook her head and smiled. "No." A happy tear slipped down her cheek. "We'd have a better chance of pulling the moon out of its orbit. Let's go."

The two mutants slipped along the hall silently and passed down the stairs like ghosts. Without a word, they went out the back door and down to the park, where they walked the paths.

"Should we have let them?" Jonathan worried. "She's still so young."

"Jon… come on. You can see that the bond between them is true. It was going to happen soon enough. If we had stopped them, we would have only been postponing the inevitable. You heard him yourself – he gave her a chance to walk away if she didn't feel she was ready."

"How are you going to explain this to Mrs. Higurashi? She asked us to look after her daughter."

"We _have_ looked after her, Jon. She's a woman now, quite capable of making her own decisions."

"Are you going to be that complacent if _we_ ever have a daughter?" The expression on Jon's face said that any male messing with a daughter of his was going to have a very rough time of it.

"Probably. Come on, Jon. You know the time comes for everyone. All you can do is hope you've taught them well, see that they protect themselves, and let them fly. If they fall flat on their face, you pick them up, dust them off and let them go again."

Jon harrumphed. "I'll remind you of that the first time you find condoms in Ryan's room. Ones _you_ didn't buy."

"I'd rather find condoms than any number of other things," Kirsten replied.

After an hour or so, when it had gotten quite dark out, Kirsten deemed that the young couple had had enough time, so they headed back to the house. All was very quiet, and no lights had been turned on. Upstairs, they looked into Inuyasha's room briefly since the door was still open and there was no sound from within.

The half-demon lay entwined with his love, his arms about her protectively. Kagome slept against his chest, her dark hair mingling with his silver. It seemed that Inuyasha was not entirely asleep, for his golden eyes opened and spied the two mutants looking in. He growled softly and tightened his arms about the sleeping girl, as if daring them to take her from him.

Kirsten put a finger to her lips for silence and smiled at the half-demon. Jonathan nodded briefly at Inuyasha, then drew his wife away to their own room.

OoOoOo

The next morning, Inuyasha came downstairs to the kitchen to find the two mutants waiting for him. He raised his chin defiantly, expecting to be chastised for his actions the night before, but they only smiled at him mildly.

"Kagome still sleeping?" Kirsten asked.

"Yes."

Inuyasha went to the fridge and got out the orange juice. He poured himself a glassful and went to sit at the table with the two older people. He allowed himself a gulp of juice before staring back at them.

"Do you think I was wrong?"

Kirsten shook her head. "Not for me to say, my dear."

"Then why are you looking at me like that?" He gave Kirsten a sideways glance. "Alright – I assure you that I took precautions, if that's what's troubling you. Kagome is not bearing my children until we've been properly married _and _we've decided it's the right time. Besides, she's a little too young to be a mother, don't you think?"

Kirsten only smiled.

"It's not that she can't handle being a mother. She'll be wonderful…" Inuyasha looked back and forth between them. "And I'm blithering, aren't I?"

Jonathan nodded.

"Alright. Can the two of you just please say what's on your minds and get it over with?" Inuyasha folded his arms on the table and glared at them. "You're creeping me out with those smiles."

Before he could react, Kirsten had flung her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm _so_ happy for you both!"

"You… you are?"

"Of course, silly."

"You're not upset?"

"Should we be?"

Inuyasha swallowed. "I think Kagome's mother will be when she finds out. She made me promise…"

"But, Inuyasha, you kept that promise. Did you not say that you would wait until Kagome was ready? That it would be her decision?"

"Uh-huh."

"And was she ready? And was it her decision?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then Mrs. Higurashi can't quibble with you. All she wanted was for the two of you to be sure and have no regrets later."

Inuyasha's face clouded for an instant. "Excuse me."

He bounded back up the stairs and into his room. Kagome was sleeping, but getting restless, which meant she was on the verge of waking up. Inuyasha sat on the edge of the bed, and called her name softly.

Kagome turned and opened her eyes. When she saw him, she smiled.

"'Morning."

He reached out and stroked her raven-hued hair. "Sleep well?"

"Mmm-hm. You?"

He shrugged. "Kagome… you… you don't have any regrets about last night, do you?"

Kagome reached out and grabbed a hank of his silver hair and used it to tug him down for a kiss. "_You_ had better not be having second thoughts," she warned.

"Mmm. No. But you didn't answer my question."

"I love you, Inuyasha, even when you're being an idiot. How could I ever regret being with you? Come here, warrior mine. Let me show you, if words aren't sufficient."

Some time later, Jonathan stuck his head in the open door. "Everything alright, kids?"

Inuyasha's sandal hit him in the middle of his forehead.

"Out!" roared the indignant half-demon. "And shut the damn door!"

Jonathan retreated, closing the door behind him and trying very hard not to laugh. He picked up the sandal and carried it down to the kitchen.

"Was everything alright, Jon?"

Jonathan began to chuckle. "More than alright, I guess. And his aim's improving!"

OoOoOo

**I'd like to thank you all for reading, and for your comments as well. I am, of course, by no means finished! The adventure continues in Cerberus Archives: Canis Major. I hope you will all stick around!**


End file.
